To Love Ru: False Project
by Jayman64
Summary: Yuuki Rito was heading home when suddenly he disappeared. When he woke up he was taken by scientist from the Nemesis Project. He then became what they call a False Project. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 1: Disappearance

It was an ordinary day for Yuuki Rito. Well when we mean ordinary we mean falling on every girl he encounter, get scolded, or tried to get killed then yeah that type of ordinary.

However, as we follow along with our protagonist in the today is where he encounter something more troublesome.

Yuuki Rito went out to get his own things so he could try to study. Finals were approaching and he have to focus on his studies. He wanted to try to pass his exam so he wouldn't take any remedial classes throughout his break. As he walk down the street he notice something different. He was being followed.

At first he thought it might be Nemesis or Mea who is watching him; but it turns out there was nobody.

He tries to get to his house immediately. " _Damn_! He thought, " _if I don't get home, Mikan will start to-_ " as he was about to head out someone had interrupted him and knocked him out.

 **Somewhere at a dark room**

It was completely dark where he's placed. He woke up and sees everything is dark. He can hear voices while he was trying to gain conscious. "Where… where am I?" He said. He can see clearly and discovered that a bag had covered his face. He looked around and sees that there were two scientists in the room. He also notice there were two pods with numbers on them. One was written 4 and the other was 5. "Yuuki Rito," said one of the scientist, "we have much to discuss."

 **Back at Sainen**

For the past three days there was no sign of Yuuki Rito. When Ritos friends discover he was missing they tried to look for him throughout the whole city of Sainen. The three Devilukean sisters searched with their abilities. Nana and momo tried to talk to every plant and animals in the city; as for Lala the first born of the royal Deviluke try to build inventions to find him. However, so far there was no clue to where he was.

Mikan had been missing school for days to search for his brother. When she discovered he was missing she was in a panic.

 _Flashback_

 _Mikan woke up the next morning, the day after rito was kidnapped, and notice there was no weirdness happening in his room. Which usually Momo would go into._

 _After she finished her own think such as, getting ready and making breakfast, she asked Nana to wake him up already._

" _Why do I have to wake up this beast," she thought, "I swear he better not do anything stupid to me when I wake him… maybe." She was actually hoping for it while she blushed._

 _As she opened the door, he was no longer in his bed._

 _She dashed downstairs and told mikan in a panic._

" _Mikan!" As she run downstairs she bump into her older sister, Lala. Her bare naked breast were in her. "Oh Nana! Good Morning-" "Sister," she interrupted, "by any chances, have you seen Rito!?" Lala was confused and then Mikan walked in and Momo as well._

 _It seems that no one had seen Rito that morning or the night before._

 _The three devilukean sisters have not seen Rito at school. At that moment they realised Yuuki Rito was missing._

 _Mikan left school early that day. As she looked at the picture of her and his brother she felt sadness. When the sisters return they confirmed that he was not at school._

 _Mikan kneeled down and started to tear up while holding the picture of her and her brother._

 _Flashback ends…_

 **Night at Sainen**

Mikan was sitting on the couch along with the devilukean sister's. She heard a phone ring hoping it would be someone about Ritos disappearance.

Mikan dashed at the phone and immediately answered. "Hello!" As she said out loud. The person on the phone was her mother. She wanted to check up on her. "Mikan?" She answered "are you okay? You sound like-" "I'm fine! I was just expecting a call." She interrupted.

Mikan had never told her parents that Rito is missing. She just thought that since their busy it's only best not to freak them out. It's only for the best since they don't see them often.

As she hang up the phone the sisters looked at Mikan. "Well!" Momo yelled. Mikan started to cry and reply. "No… it was nothing… sniff…" Mikan weeped into tears and the Devilukean sisters went towards her and embraced her with a group hug.

 **Outside of their house**

A girl with a gold hair looked down at the Yuuki Household. She was dressed in black along with a back skirt and black boots.

She looked at the dark sky with a tear coming out of her eye. "Yuuki Rito…" she said, "where are you. You jerk!"

 **Back to Rito**

Rito was chained up and was covered with scars. He was in a cellar chained up against the wall.

The door opened from the cell and the scientist walk towards him. He then grabbed a surgical knife and quickly slit his throat. When the scientist slit his throat steam was coming out of his neck. He looked closely. And sees that it was officially healed up.

Rito look up to the man and sees him with a big grin on his face with such joy of his own world.

"Now," said the scientist, "it's time to recreate the False Project."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **Hello! This is my first fanfic story. I would like to know what you guys think of it. There are gonna be some Original characters and the story is taken place after the the To love ru darkness series. I hope you enjoy the story and if anything please let me know what I can do to make the story better. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 2: A New Hope

 _ **Project Nemesis: a project organization that had made a complete failure. The goal was to create live organisms into a living weapon. The first Project known as Nemesis was a failure to the organization. Soon after, the research group had created two more weapons that have been complete success. These living weapons are known as Transformations.**_

 _ **After the Great Galactic War break through, the organization was destroyed and the war on the entire galaxy had ended. The two projects were well known afterwards. Golden Darkness also known as Yami and Red-head Mea also known as Kurosaki Mea the two including Nemesis are known to be the galaxy's greatest assassins…**_

 _ **This is a story of a new beginning of Transformation.**_

 **Yuuki Rito**

The disappearance of Rito is still on search. It has been three weeks since Rito was kept under the two scientists. The two of them are known to be former researchers of the Project Nemesis. Jeremiah Crimswood, researcher of the development division; he had continue his research for a new type of transformative weapon with different types of creatures throughout the galaxy. Along with his Partner Leviathan Murr; her role was to create the certain type of body and weapon on the projects.

The two of them would start testing Rito's body and see what he can be capable of under dangerous circumstances. They have tried drowning him, burning him, and even cutting him. As the both of them finally found the right symptom to their project, Rito had finally became a Transformation.

Rito wasn't the only person who was projected though. As he was chained up against the wall he would have a certain company. "They test you out with an acid burned did they?" She questioned. Rito give a little smirk, "Yeah… I guess that's what those two did…" he replied sadly. His company was a girl with a darker red hair on one half and the lighter blue on the other; her face was marked as number 6 on her left cheek and have stitches on her neck. She was not chained up like Rito is because she was hardly a threat to the two scientists. She goes by Roku.

She was laying down on the stone floor comfortably while Rito was chained up. "So," Roku continued, "any luck on escaping? Anything at all?" she questioned Rito while he looked down with despair. Rito look up at Roku and then started to question her. "How can you be alright with this…" She asked and then continue, "I don't get how you can be cheerful in a time like this…?" She got up and went closer to the bars between them and gave her a smile. She answered his question. "Because I know that we'll get out of here!" Rito then gave a deadpanned face expression. "Believe it or not Rito we have something that those two assholes don't have. And that Rito is hope!" As she answered his question rito started to get mad. "How do you expect something like that to help us!" he yelled. "Because…" Roku continued to speak, "Hope isn't a thing Rito; it's not even a species of some sort. Hope is us! It's what we are! And my hope is to make the use of our powers to give those who are needed!" Rito looked continue to look down. Roku then threw a small pebbles at him. "Rito…" she continued, "What we are is far beyond. Together we will bring greatness to those we hold dearly to." Rito then decided to take her word. Hearing the greatness they can do, Rito was reminded of every event he had with the three assassins. They are not fully at peace; including to those back in Sainen who were attack and he really couldn't do anything about it. It's mostly Lala and her sisters who always save him from crisis. Rito looked at Roku and gave a smile at her. "You're not wrong, Roku…" he said, "The whole universe is not at peace… but with the two of us I think we can manage to change this despair!" he said while giving a smile he hadn't have for a long time. Roku then smile as well and get even closer to the bars. "So...What's the plan, Partner!"

 **Three Days Later…**

Jeremiah and Leviathan almost complete their project. Jeremiah pull up the screen and sees the huge success on how he and Leviathan had made. Leviathan then started to embraced to Jeremiah with a huge hug and swing him around. As they look at each other they blushed. It was an awkward atmosphere but then they were back on track. "We did it. We really did it!" Leviathan said. Jeremaih nodded and gave a small smile, "We sure did! We will rebuilt the project and change the whole galaxy!" he praise for the both of them. Levaithan then looked at Jeremiah and question him while blushed. "Jeremiah-" an alarmed was sound off. They both looked at the screen and one of their gaurds came in the lab. "Sir Project number six and number seven escape!"

 **Middle of the Halls**

The guards started to put their guard up. Right at the moment it was silent. Then they heard a loud thomp noise coming close. They all started to laod their waepons to prepare the two transformation to attack.

 **BOOM!**

The door was broken down and what appeared was Rito and Roku released from their cells. Both were standing side by side looking down on the guards with pitiful eyes. Then the guards started to aim to attack.

"Fire!"

They started to shoot at Rito along with Roku. Rito was taking the hits and the Roku was using Dark Matter to block the bullets. The guards kept firing at Rito until their weapons were officaily unloaded. As they reloaded they stopped and stare at Rito healing his wounds within seconds. All the bullets were released from his body and was almost as good as new (since in the first two weeks his scars were permanent. When he finally have his transformation powers heal can fully heal his wounds except for the scars).

The guards were in shocked. Right breath in and out; and then he gave a big smile and gave them a response to their attack.

"MY TURN!" he responded.

He release blade coming from his hands and then shoot out blades out if hand across the hall. The guards were then cut and sliced by his transformation ability.

While he was striking blades Roku used her hair as tendrils for defense on the blue and the sharp ones on the red.

Both of them have attacke and blood was spilt everywhere from cieling to floor. They have finished their duty on the entrance hall now all they need to annihilate Jeremiah and Leviathan. "We're gonna beat the shit out of those two narcissistic bastards!" Said Rito. Roku nodded, "Agreed. Let's end this… together, Partner!" She said with a grin and the both of them fist bump.

"The False Project ends Now!" Rito yelled.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **I put my original characters as promised. They will have a background story soon. What do you guy think about this turn of event. I want to make the story better so please let me know what you think about the story. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! This is 64! Before we get to the story I would like to thank you guys 100 views. Never have I ever thought that the story would be successful for two chapters.**

 **And before I wrap this up I am also here for one Q/A of the day! Where you ask certain questions and I answer them.**

 **I'm sorry what was that? Oh okay! I see people are already skipping ahead already. Thank you for that. Alright I'll try to make this quick then.**

 **This is from Shadowlord:**

 _ **Will rito have pitch black hair and the power of dark matter please let him have black hair it will make him more attractive to the girls**_

 **Coincidentally, I have thought of giving Rito pitch black hair when I wrote the series; as for Dark matter I am still trying to get a hold from his development of gaining the Dark Matter Ability in further future chapters, so look forward to that; and for the last part I cannot say what'll happen to the girls. Like Saki Hasemi-sensei, and any other harem genre authors, There are lots of surprises on each chapter that'll involve your favorite heroine.**

 **Well I hope I gave you an answer you wanted to hear.**

 **Now that that's out of the way enjoy this chapter. Time for a Nap! Nighty night! Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…**

 **The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 3: Gods Among us

 **Sainen**

While Rito was on the urge of escaping the False Project Mikan was still on the despair train. She continue to go to school however she could hardly focus on her school life. She wasn't the only one who happened to be upset. Back at Rito's high school Lala was really trying to give it her all to find Rito with her device she recently created called Find-Find-kun (Cute name by the way) but then it couldn't reach any sort.

Some of her friends looked at her to see how she was holding up, but as always she would start to look down. She has a habit of it since rito dissapeared. Right when she was about to cry a girl with a purple hair embraced her. "Lala," she said with a calm voice, "don't lose hope! Yuuki-kun is definitely alright." Lala looked up to the purple haired girl. She started to hug her back tightly while crying.

"You're right Haruna-chan!" Lala said being cheerful. "Let's hope he is alright!"

 **Rito and Roku**

"This is not alright!" Rito yelled out while running along with Roku.

The guards continued to fire the both of them. Rito released tendrils and the slit through each of the guards from their throat to limb. Rito continued to attack as for Roku she was still on defense mode. She protect herself with tendrils and blast Dark Matter out of her hands.

Roku turned towards Rito. "Well what do you expect!" She yelled out until one of the guards tried to stab her. She took one short step and grabbed the arm of the guard. She swing the guard and slammed him on the ground and lastly stab him.

 **Jeremiah and Leviathan**

Meanwhile at the lab, Jeremiah started to prepare a move to face the two. As he looked at the monitors they are heading their way. As jeremiah was going planning to face them on his own, leviathan had to stop him. "Leviathan?" he said. "You can't just go on and face them." She said. "We created these two so the only way is to start retreating and continue our research. We now know the right types of species that are fit to be Transformation Genetic-" As she continued Jeremiah Interrupted her by putting both hands on her shoulders. "Levi, even so, we cannot abandon the monsters we create. It is our responsibility to get rid of them." Leviathan then held Jeremiah tightly and doesn't intend to let go. Leviathan looked up at Jeremiah with tearful eyes. "We were gonna change the universe… We were gonna create our own world… We were going to be Gods!" She shouted loud and started to tear up even more. Both of them have the same interest of being such sadistic people who wanted to use their gifts to create the world they want and the enslavement of those who were projected by the two of them.

 _Flashback…_

 _It was long ago before the Project Nemesis was destroyed, Leviathan was a new comer of the organization. She wanted to work lots of prototypes and inventions for the organization. She most often work with a humanoid body for transformation. Some would fail and some were successful. She has so much joy to her hobbies._

 _Suddenly, she lost her interest. She looked closely to a certain prototype that was mostly a huge success. Something in front of her was more human than any other species she had encountered or even created. She was more pretty, cute, and more fascinating. At that moment she then started to realize that she feels more than a low class species now that something front of her was Alive._

 _Leviathan walked towards the next room with tube tanks until she heard an arguement. "Do you not realize what we can accomplish! Said the man with a monocle. "If we can manage to create a life we can do a lot more like her! We have achieved something beyond greatness! We are gods!"_

 _Leviathan followed the monocle man for a while. She was curious about the about him. And as she gets closer she finally found an answer._

 _The monocle man was attaching bones and different type of body parts. Blood was shown on the floor along with dead corpses. She turn her head from left to right and sees that the people in the room was professors in the Nemesis Project. She looked at the monocle man and didn't flinched when she was lifted from the neck. "Children like you shouldn't enter anybody's business!" the monocle man said while he choked Leviathan._

 _He looked closely at the girls face, she wasn't suffocating from his attack. She wasn't crying either. What he saw was not like any other victim he had encounter; it was a face of pleasure. Leviathan blushed madly and was panting as well. Like how dogs or any animals that were in heat, Leviathan was more aroused when she had finally found her answer._

 _The monocle man released leviathan from the his hands. She breathed in and out and was already wet from such a sadistic pleasure._

" _Huff...huff...huff…" she kept panting and then place both two fingers in her hand._

 _The monocle man couldn't help but notice how cute she was. "H-hey!" she said, "what the hell-" "Hey! Hey! Hey!" the monocle man was interrupted by Leviathan, "Can I also be part of your Ideal world!" she yelled out. The monocle man looked surprise about what she said. "I can't really tell what you said because I choked you harder than I thought, What did you just say?" Leviathan stood up and wipe of her legs and the drool from her mouth. And then gave him a complete answer._

 _Flashback ends_

As the leviathan was still holding on to Jeremiah, Leviathan was still in tears. Jeremiah returned a hug to her. He held her tightly not even caring about it. "I don't want to leave you as well, Levi." he said. He then released the hug and looked directly to her eyes. They both smile while hearing the the doors broken down. Rito and Roku were getting closer to their lab.

"Jeremiah! Please come with me! Let's start heading out before they get here! We can continue the world you Promise! The World **WE** promise!" Leviathan continued to persuade Jeremiah to runaway with her. He then looked at her with a small smile. "Levi…" Leviathan was interrupted and looked at him. "You're the both of us do have the intelligence to continue. And when I go there I may be die..." Leviathan was kinda confused on the last sentence.

POW!

Leviathan was knocked out by Jeremiah and said his final words, "But you will live!"

Jeremiah threw Leviathan into the pod and put the pod automatic.

 _Flash Back…_

" _You want to join my world?" said the Monocle man being confused._

" _Mm-hmm! I want to join!" Leviathan answered._

 _The monocle man looked at her; he sees passion in her eyes including a similar aura like his. He did not understood why though._

 _Leviathan speak up. " I want to live in a world where we can create what we destroyed and use those broken pieces to create something new! I want to be a goddess in my world! The first time I ever created something soo~ man like, I finally know what I want and what I was meant for!" Leviathan looked at the monocle man and sees the tears coming down his eye._

 _The monocle man wiped his tears away and felt a heartbeat thumping in his chest. He rushed towards her hold her tightly._

 _Monocle man was starting to cry. "Sniff...sniff… I have finally found my Goddess! Sniff… sniff… I don't need to be alone! I don't want my goddess to die! Sniff… sniff…!"_

 _Leviathan patted his head and smiled with the biggest smile on her face._

" _My name is Leviathan! You can call me Levi for short!" she said._

" _My...Name… is…"_

 _Flashback end…_

The door from the outside of the lab was broken down.

Jeremiah stood near the window looking at the outside world.

Footsteps were approaching and then it stopped. Voices then were heard across the room.

"Hey! Saddistic fuck!" Said the boy. "Face us! It's time to end this!"

Jeremiah looked back at the both boy and girl duo. What he saw was his creation and as the boy said _its time to end this!_

Jeremiah wore his Monocle and remove his lab coat.

"Yes! My dear children! It is time!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…!**_

 _ **Zzz… Zzz… Zzz- huh? What? Oh the chapter is over? Okay umm… WoW! Didn't see this coming for a background story huh? Anyways I want to say thanks for 100 views! And be sure to look forward for the next chapter! And if there's anything you want to say about the chapter just write what you think. Until then, see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 4: Heaven's Eyes

 **Roku POV**

 _Before then when I became a Project I never seen any sort of hope within anybody… The race I am from are known as Tengoku. Our race was named after our eyes; our ruby red eyes can through emotions and see the sort of aura that is within the species…_

 _I was never known to anybody from my planet. The world I lived in had sorts of segregation; where I'm from was just low class. All I see was more of a darker blue or redness auras in a person. It was only natural though, because form what we're placed in there was no hope at all. We were more given up than to have high hopes. My family were to be unknown; I was just a lonely child trying to survive from bad people who would try to kill for their own greed; Money, women, power, anything for to please those who are full of greed from the slums. It was a survival of the fittest from where I was from..._

 _One day, my planet was under attack by two people; A man with a monocle and a girl with a rainbow hair. Those two have something beyond themselves. They were beyond red which represent a red aura; they were in complete pitch black of darkness. Everything around them was hollow…_

 _My planet… my people… my hopes… all those three were destroyed…_

 _For the past three years I had been their prisoner and their so called project. I never knew why of all people they want me to be their project. Until they revealed their own plans._

" _This is insane!" I yelled, "Trying to bring this so-called Nemesis Project just for your own greed! I have seen people with that purpose, but of all the people I have look through you two are far worse!" I was enraged to those two. I never felt such pain for anything like this though; never have I ever cared about anything until they told me about their purpose. "My people! The innocents that were still living in such an unravel world! They didn't deserve that!" " Is that so?" questioned the monocle man, "If I were to be correct, that planet was all about their own purpose in such as money, power, women, or any sort of purpose for thier selfish needs," he answered his question while walking towards me. "If you ask me it would seem that that world might as well deserve it. Instead of hating me you be thanking me for that." The monocle man grabbed my face and look closely into my eyes. From what I witnessed he had the eyes of something that was not mortal. It was like looking into your own reflection of the opposite self but more murderous. "Such a beautiful face." he continued, " and those beautiful ruby eyes. It just need something; something that would be so good on your face and along with your eyes, so that you understand where your place is." After he said that with such a killing intent grin he transformed his finger into a sharp fourth degree burned needle and started to carve a number on my face._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked until he finished his mark on my face._

 _Afterwards, I was almost given up on life. I decided to accept my fate of becoming a weapon; a weapon that will kill innocence of people for those two God syndromed monsters._

 _But then there was something light. There was a really bright light I have never seen before. It was then I understood the meaning of that color. It was hope; for the first time ever of all the colors I have seen within someone it was the color of light, a bright lighted blue…_

 _A color that was hope._

 **Rito and Roku**

The moment was finally here. Rito and Roku had been waiting for this moment. Most likely Rito was the only one who was more enthused to confront Jeremiah. He lived almost a whole month of living hell.

From what Rito was back then he would be more clumsy, more flustered, and more unintentional for fighting his opponents. Basically, he was just like any bystander who tried to be sure to be safe from danger. On this day, Rito have finally developed something different. He was no longer a bystander on the sideline, and he is not much of a pacifist as he was before his disappearance.

As he stand across the room Rito felt rage within. The feeling he hardly felt towards anyone. That rage was for the brown hair man with a monocle. _This Is it_ Rito thought _I can finally end him along with Roku! I don't really get this feeling but this is probably how the three of them felt in combat. Then again who knows how strong he might be. Like Roku told me; If he can shapeshift like us then he might be as stronger than he looks._ Rito stare at Roku who gave him a nod to understand that he's right there. _We need to be sure to stay on guard!_

Rito and Roku started to jump back when out of nowhere Jeremiah was right between the two of them.

Everything was slow around the three. At least only the two projects that is. Rito suddenly realize how slow the two of them were so Rito grabbed Roku shirt and immediately started to dodge right before Jeremiah was about to throw a fist.

"Rito…" "yeah! I saw that too." The two of them answered quickly. They got up and put up their fighting position. "This guy is quite fast!" He yelled out. "Thanks for the flattery!" He responded. The two of them started to charge at Jeremiah. Rito transformed both his hands into blades and immediately strike towards Jeremiah. Jeremiah duck under and struck an uppercut through Ritos stomach until Roku slide under and trip Jeremiah. While Jeremiah was on the ground Rito was thrown across the room before Roku made an attack.

Jeremiah stand back up on his feet while the two of his projects were trying to continue their fight. As he started to run towards the two of them Rito follow his lead. The monocle man made another punch when suddenly the person he thought was Rito was just an after image. The real Rito managed to cut through his chest with his transformed scythe hand and swing him against the monitor.

Roku wrapped Jeremiah with her tendrils hair. The two of them managed to caught him until he transformed all his body into razors and cut through the hair. He was spinning as if he was a tornado and swing Roku around the room. Rito cut off her hair before she were to be minced. The two of them started to take a step back away from Jeremiah, so they wouldn't be off guard quickly. The monocle man transform into his original form. He put up his wildest grin for the two of his projects. He started to give a small giggle and comment to them. "You two truly have my respect! Especially you Number Seven! You truly are worthy to continue the legacy I have yearned to achieve!" He monologue. Hearing that Rito started to wonder what was his true purpose besides the story Roku told him throughout the month.

"What I want to know is that why would someone like you want to kidnapped a random citizen from his own planet?" Rito question the monocle man as he turned around to look at Rito. He started to laugh at the question he heard like an insane person which he is. "What the hell are you laughing at!?" Roku ranted. "Did you honestly think that I captured him, Rito, randomly?" He questioned and then give an explanation. "Nah! Making my own world ain't the only thing that I want to achieve! It was also revenge!" He yelled out. Rito than started to have a hunch of who Jeremiah might be referring to. "But why!? Why go so far to make me what I am!" Rito ranted at Jeremiah. "Because of that big titted bitch! Tearju Lunatique!"

 _Flash back_

 _ **Jeremiah Pov**_

 _When I used to be part of the research development, I have made a discovery that anybody with such humanoid cells can be as one with the genetic of transformation. I have made such a huge success by putting the genetics on some the Research group. It was quite difficult though, I had to be sure that everybody was off guard just so they can be turned to transformations. I,myself, also had to become one with the transformation. Along with an assistant, Leviathan Murr!_

 _The moment I met I have found a true goddess who have made me into the person I am today. We were such a pair her and I. Unfortunately, most of the people had complete suspicions of the two and that's when they discovered our research._

" _Imagine what we can do! I myself have become one with the transformation! We can start off by destroying any planet that is part of the Galactic War right now-" I said when I was interrupted by by her!_ " _We are not willing to risk our lives, our research, and our projects to be used as weaponry!" Tearju Lunatique said, "if our research were to be revealed an all out war will happen. Innocents of people will also die including ones who have a family!" As she said that I started argue with her. "Do you believe that your innocent! You shouldn't be saying such things since you have made a taboo you know!" When I said that it started to give a her a face of how disappointed she must have felt. "You have created something humane and used her for your own needs. Tell me if I'm wrong Lunatique! Tell me if you creating something just so you can have such a relationship with it! Say it! Say that you slutty hypocritical bitch-" and as I wanted to continue I was suddenly stabbed through by a blade. And as I turned around I looked down and saw a small version of her who appeared out of nowhere. With eyes that are meant to be for killing. "Don't be calling tearju names you monster!" she said. I gave her small grin and when I was about to collapse I gave her the last words. "You better watch what you say… because you… well be… one as well."_

 _I was dumped outside. I was thrown as if I was garbage to them; I was garbage to her, I was garbage to the galaxy!_

 _Flashback ends_

Jeremiah looked down to his hands which was transformed into a sharp tendrils. It was though he had a face of disappointment just like how most of the people from the project had given him. However, there was only one person on his mind.

" _I want to live in a world where we can create what we destroyed and use those broken pieces to create something new! I want to be a goddess in my world! The first time I ever created something soo~ man like, I finally know what I want and what I was meant for!"_

"There was only one person I want to be with," Jeremiah speak as he looked into both six and sevens eyes. "And if it weren't for her I would have died back then." Jeremiah started to rush towards the two of them with a killing intent. "That's why I will make the both of you know your place!" He yelled out.

Jeremiah continue to focus his own goal for now. He want to end those two and continue to please him and his goddess. He was lost in his mind from focusing on those two when he looked at his left arm. He finally notice his mistake; that mistake that he had commit was pissing off number seven, Yuuki Rito. He had stopped and started to shriek from his own pain on his missing arm. He turned around and looked at the back of Rito seeing something different from before. Rito was enraged by the monocle man. "You bastard!" He yelled, "you dare cut off my arm you son of a-" "FUCK OFF!" Rito yelled out.

Only for a few seconds the room was quiet. No one said a word or even moved a muscle. Rito then started to speak up on what's on his mind. "God this, goddess that, new world blah blah blah," he said without even caring about what Jeremiah said throughout the chapter. "You know," he continued, "you think you can change the world and think that getting revenge is the answer to continue your own desperate needs?" He said as he turned around to look straight to his eyes, "Think again! Because from what I am hearing you're nothing but piece of shit who thinks that creating something in return is the only way to live in life. Having revenge on someone and being deny by those are the same people you are becoming!" Rito brought transformed his arm into a blade while walking towards Jeremiah. "You're wrong! I am trying to make a peaceful world-" " You are making a world of despair!" The two of them argued with rage flowing into them debating on who's right and wrong on their point of view.

While the two were arguing Roku notice that the monocle man transformed his own blood into a sharp scythe. Jeremiah aimed for Ritos head so that way his healing factor can slow him down from healing. "I will show you that I will change this world! The galaxy!" He yelled out while trying to decapitate Ritos head, "And when I'm done with you and put you in your place I will pleasure myself with the ones you love and kill them! Including that bitch Tearju Lunatique!"

While trying to aim for Rito a sudden object blocked his way. A darker red was dripping down from the object. Rito looked closely with a complete shock in his eyes of what is front of him. "Guwaagh~" blood was coughing out of its neck from the sharp object. The scythe slice through a red tendril which was on defense mode. It slow down the the scythe and can only reach on the objects trapezius neck.

It managed to speak up only for the moment, "Ri...to…" it spoken up to the boy front of her. She reached towards his face and inserted her finger with blood on her hand inside Ritos open shocked jaws.

Rito was trembling to see that the girl was about to be near her deathbed. He taste the blood from her and gulped it. "Continue… my… our… legacy…" it was her final words with a small smile. She was collapsed and cut into pieces. It was her final hour to be with her friend. It was the end of her race. It was the end of Roku.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading the latest chapter and also thanks for getting me to 300 views! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and this is my first time writing a fight scene chapter. If there's anything you want to review please do! After All, I want to progress my writing skills for the further future of writing. Thank you and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 5: False Success

Blood spilled was around the laboratory and was marked on the two opponents. The blood belong to project number six Roku: The last race of the tengoku; her last words towards her friend was to carry on the legacy of the tengoku race. She had given him a satisfying taste of her death and gave her friend the last smile. At some point it she knew someday she will be in extinction. And so she did; and now she is finally at peace with her own race.

Rito was still at shock to see something he was not used to seeing. There were times when his friends had failed at something. Sometimes it would be a test, a fight, or a race. But this was the biggest failure that he had witness in front of him. He could hardly even breathe while he stare down at his comrades remains. His heart was pounding even louder and louder. He can hardly even talk or react on what just happened. At that very moment he finally realize the biggest moment in life; he have finally witnessed death.

"That bitch should've just obey as I said." The monocle man said.

But no one listened. The person who was once a bystander now a fighter walk towards the head of what was once his living acquaintance. He kneeled down close to the corpse and put both hands on the puddle of blood. While he was being distracted Jeremiah finally had the chance to finish him off, but he was stopped by an intense vibe surrounding Rito. _What the hell,_ he thought, _h-how can this be? He's right there! I can finish him off! But...why can't I move!_ Little did he know, he was actually terrified by the menacing aura surrounding Rito. For once he was actually afraid of something he does not fear. Like a hunter finally have the chance of attacking a bear but then realise that there are some advantages his prey might have up its sleeves. Jeremiah knew there is something wrong with his project.

Rito grabbed some pile of blood on his hands. He looked closely as if something were to happen. It wasn't the first time he had to pick up something. The battle with Nemesis and Gid Deviluke concluded Nemesis was defeated. At the moment he had thought it was the end for Nemesis. Fortunately, Rito let her stay inside his body until she is fully recovered. By doing that it involved her to transformed into dark matter. Rito had hope it would be like that until he knew that it really was the end of Roku.

 _No_ Rito had thought in denial _this...this can't be happening. If nemesis can do it then she can too…_ _ **You're wrong! That's it! She's gone!**_ A negative thought had rejected the hopes Ritos positive mind _don't say that. She's gonna…-_ _ **She's not coming back dumbass!**_ _No she's… She's… she's…_

The man in the monocle took a step back when suddenly he fell on the ground. He lost his balance due to such a menacing rage coming from Rito.

Rito slowly turned around to take a look straight at the monocle man. His appearance then started to change at the moment he lay his eyes on the man who had torture him along with the other living of nowhere everything surrounding Rito was full of black; the black mist started to giving put such an immense power which almost blew the monocle man away. As for his appearance instead of having his hair orange-red it changed into pitch black; along with his eyes they turned to ruby red just like the ones Roku had.

" _ **IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD!"**_

" _IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD!"_

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD!"

Three yelled out at the same time.

An explosive aura was surrounding the whole lab like a blast. Something so intense had made Jeremiah into horror; seeing his project change quickly becoming something more terrifying than the three greatest assassins in the galaxy. It as if he finally see what the true powers of God can finally create. "I have finally done it!" Monocle man yelled out proudly as he tries to get closer to Rito for an attack. "You truly are the prodigy we have been waiting for-" as he soon continues his monologue he was interrupted from a stab through his chest. He looked down and saw that it was his project that have finally done it.

"Oh shit!" He said out loud. As soon as he said that all of the dark mist surrounding Rito started to spread.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled louder knowing that the the ship they were in was about to explode.

Everything started to flash out like everyone's mind started to blank. The whole place was becoming white; it was becoming nowhere to Jeremiah. As Jeremiah was about to disintegrate into dust something important gone on his mind.

" _Why is it that you want to make yourself a god?"_

When the question appeared at first it was nothing across. But then again there was something. An image of the girl with a rainbow hair appeared front of her. She was small but beautiful and always was to him.

 _At first, I thought of wanting to make peace to the whole galaxy. Making peace to a world was the start of it; and so was creating my own people to start a new society. No longer will we be in despair anymore… but after seeing you…_

Jeremiah stopped at the moment when he soon sees all of the moments the two of them have throughout the years.

 _I wanted to stay along side of you to make my world… now it's up to you… my goddess…_

At the final moment, Jeremiah Crimswood was finally at peace.

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

 **Somewhere in deep space**

The False Project was destroyed. All of the research that was in the ship was combusted. Every men who had worked under the two were disintegrated along with the research. As for the projects that were created only one survived from the explosion.

The person put his knees close to his face in space. He was holding onto an object so he will never let go. His eyes started to slightly opened slowly and look at the object. Tears were starting to come out of the person's eyes when he looked at the object. He then hardly spoke up as he looked at the object starting to evaporate. "I… I'm… sorry… I'm…" when he said those final words the object that was left from his partners body vanished.

 **One week later**

 **Somewhere on Earth**

It was a grassy field with a nice summer breeze coming in. The clouds were as nice along the blue sky which gave a summer vibe. Everything was as nice as it is for the lost person.

 _Huh?_ He thought confusingly. The last person got up immediately and looked at both directions wandering around the area. It was then that he looked across the field and found a small town or village nearby. He looked at the place to keep his focus on exactly where his surrounding is. He started off with a little walk for about a few meters and as soon as he got excited he started to run as fast as he can with such joy coming from his face.

He reached to the closest place where he can get water. He went inside a small convenience store and quickly find water. He chugged the water with excitement with a side of relief. He drank about three bottles, "Puwa~ah! Oh god that's some GOOD SHIT!" His enjoyment was soon interrupted by the manager who was enraged from the disrespect the lost person os giving the store. "I hope your gonna pay for those!" He started to nag until rito put out some money what's left.

The lost person stepped out of the store and looked around that it was the place he has been waiting for. It was his home planet he had been gone for a month. The people he recognize were also the same race as he is which is Japanese. For his victory from the hell he went through he spread out his arms as wide as possible with a smile on his face as he look up at the sky.

"HELLO WORLD! YUUKI RITO IS BACK!"

 **THE FALSE PROJECT ARC: END**

 **Thanks for reading! I thought it would be best to finish of the arc since I got so hyped for it to end. Anyways the series will continue with a new arc story. However, I will be having a week break since thanksgiving is coming up. Please follow for new chapters coming out. Also, I want to thank you guys for enjoying the series. I honestly thought it wouldn't be successful but it did all thanks to you guys! See you next arc!**

 **Preview:**

 _ **Somewhere in a planet deep in the east galaxy…**_

 _ **Two figures were sitting in the middle of the forest. One with a short darker green hair and the other with a longer White silver. The both of them recently kill their target and started to go ahead and devour them like hungry animals. One of them were interrupted when a report was made by one of their boss.**_

 _ **Pine: Chisaki!**_

 _ **Chisaki: Yeah I got the message. Can't believe that shitty boss of ours died by his own project.**_

 _ **The silver haired woman said. While finishing her target.**_

 _ **Chisaki: gotta admit though, hearing that must mean that he's as stronger as he is. What type of race is he anyway?**_

 _ **The green haired woman look at her holographic watch to research the mysterious fighter.**_

 _ **Pine: It seems like he's from a planet called "Earth". Should we intervene?**_

 _ **Chisaki stood up and looked at the hologram and sees that it was a human race and the person was male. Afterwards she gave a smirk on her face.**_

 _ **Chisaki: No… there's no need to rush. Afterall he is just human. And besides compare to the two of us and him…**_

 _ **He walk towards pine and slowly remove part of her shirt to see the number five on her right chest. She then grope a little while licking her breast slowly.**_

 _ **Pine: mhmmff~ chi-Chisaki~**_

 _ **She then pushed her down on the ground with boned corpses surrounding them along with blood stains. Chisaki started to remove her battle gear. Her dark skin was brighten up by the fire revealing the number four on the left side of her lower ab. Chisaki than gave a erotic smile while forcing her partner to lay her hand on her number.**_

 _ **Chisaki: We are as much more powerful than him and his worthless planet.**_

 **Under the Red Moon Arc: COMING SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 6: The Homecoming

 **Sainan**

It has been a month since the incident of Rito's disappearance. It's insane for a peaceful city like this to be having certain types of incidents. It's true that the city can be dangerous but when it comes to those who are important to one another it makes the world not so peaceful anymore.

On the brightest day lays our attention to a female with a longer redhead hair dressed in black. She was on the search for the missing victim along with another female with longer golden blonde hair. They both went separately to continue the search. For the Redhead Mea girl she was looking deeper into the city until a weird stench had caught her attention. It was a strange scent to her. It was a smell she had recognize before the only thing that's different was how the smell is a little unusual.

"It can't be!" She had thought for a bit of doubting the stench she had recognize. From what it was it might be the person she is looking for.

Mea immediately rush to the scent. While she was following the scent her sister Yami encountered Mikan and the Deviluke sisters. The four of them were out buying some food for dinner; Yami looked closely and notice that Mikan was starting to get exhausted from the search. She wasn't the only one though, for Lala had been pulling a few all nighters to look through the search while creating new ways to help the group look for their friend.

Of all the three sisters though it was most likely to be Momo. She have deep feelings for Rito when she first encounter him as her older sister's fiance candidates. At first she thought to make the best for Rito to have a harem of his own and to be the next in line of the throne. That way he can have concubines and including herself to be one of his. However, with a talk from her mother she fully understood the true meaning of happiness and love. But it soon started to disperse when her true love was gone.

Yami took a closer look at Mikan to see that she had been holding it up for her own sake. She quickly embraced her true friend with a hug and started to hold in the tears in her eyes. "It's alright, Mikan…" she said with a upsetting voice, "We will find Yuuki Rito no matter what." She let go of Mikan and looked straight at her with a small smile. She then continues the conversation, "that aside, he wouldn't want you to give up since you're practically smarter than him. So straighten up." Mikan started to tear up a little but as she heard what Yami said about the truth what Rito would think she wiped her tears and smiled at Yami. "Right! You're absolutely right yami-san!" from hearing this the group started to be relieved from Mikans despair.

 **In the neighborhood**

The group started to head home with Golden darkness along. The five of them were starting to cheer up brighter after seeing Mikan being relieved. The five of them started to talk about other ways or other places where Rito might have gone; but there was no point in thinking of that for now. The five of them are hyped about what they plan on doing for the night before they continue their search for Rito.

"Man if Rito were to be here I'm pretty sure that he would fall on us." Nana bragged. "Oh is that so?" Momo questioned her first born twin with a smug smile, "I'm pretty sure you enjoy that Nana." Nana started to blush after hearing that and started to get mad at Momo. "C'mon you two! No fighting" Lala intervene. Nana look back down the road with a bashful face with anger. "I'm just saying, if that beast return I bet the first thing he would do is fall on us!" Nana ranted and then yami gave an honest look at the four of them, "she has a point. His perverted habits would probably ruin the reunion." The golden hair said while Mikan laughed about the truth.

"Is that so!?" A stranger said behind the group who was standing about four meters away from them.

The group stopped after hearing a voice that had questioned them from behind. Their hearts started to race when they heard a voice that sounded so familiar to them. It was a voice they hadn't heard for a long time. The man then continue to speak up, "And here I am trying to be sure that the reunion wasn't gonna be as bad as you think!"

The group slowly turned around to look at who was the mysterious stranger. Only it was the three sisters and Golden darkness that slowly turn around to see who it was. They look at the bright sunset and then two figures that were revealed. They couldn't really say anything at the moment; it was though they found something very outstanding to them. Mikan then turned around and water was coming out of her eyes like waterfall. She saw a complete image of the person she has been looking for through the past month.

The two that were standing was their very important person Yuuki Rito and the one who had encounter him was Mea. "Yo! It's been a while hadn't it?" He question it with a bright smile on his face. The group was in complete shock to see that Rito had changes with his hair only. The eyes Rito transformed them with his original eye color. He was a black sweater and black jeans which gave them a surprise of his new type of wardrobe. They started to tear up and still stood there in the middle of the street.

"Hey! Are we just gonna stand here all day, or should just follow Nana's lead of falling on you guys-"

"RITO!" all four shouted.

The group have embraced Rito besides, Yami and Mea, and hugged him as tight as possible. "And you said I would fall on you guys" he chuckled at the group who were crying out tears of joy. Mikan started to shout at Rito for being gone for a month then started to him names like stupid aniki, idiot, jerk, etc. The group started to let go of Rito to let him have a bit of personal space. Suddenly, Yami was starting to get walk closer towards Rito with her head down. She was trembling with an upset vibe surrounding her. "Yami-" Rito said until Yami looked up at him and gave him a hard slap at the face. _Oh so she's gonna kill me_ is what Rito thought at first until he felt a warmth wrapping around him. "Sniff...sniff…" Golden darkness started to hold on tight on Ritos body and cried out for him.

"DON'T EVER WANDER OFF LIKE THAT YOU JERK! YOU'RE MY TARGET AFTERALL! YOU CAN'T JUST GO OFF LIKE WITHOUT MY CONSULTANT! MAKING EVERYBODY UPSET AND FORCE THEM TO SEARCH FOR YOU! YOU USELESS! JERK! DUMBASS! PERVERT! IDIOT!"

It was the first time Yami had ever been upset for her target even some of them knew her true feelings for Rito. Mea was actually very happy to see her older sister to be upset over her love life. _Oh yami-neechan_ she had thought _how you've managed to show your feelings for Rito-senpai really have changed you!_

Yami continue to be in tears flowing down to her face. She then felt a tight grip wrapping around her. Everybody was in quite a shock when they see this. They thought he is screwed for doing something like that. "I'm sorry." He apologised to the golden hair girl. "I made everyone else very worried especially you Yami. I didn't mean to be gone without saying a word to each of you. So I hope you can forgive this dumbass pervert for leaving you and everyone else's side." As he apologised to one of the greatest assassins of the galaxy the group was in for a surprise when they heard what Rito said to everyone in the area. Mea was very impressed about what Rito had become.

As the night was fallen everyone celebrated the return of Yuuki Rito. They never asked where have Rito have been but it did not matter to them because Rito had finally come home safe and sound. Even if he had change his appearance they will always know for sure that Rito was the same person from before… almost the same as before.

 **Two days later**

 **Sainan High School**

While walking towards the entrance some of the students notice something different. It was not the principal or any bizarre moment this early morning. It was the student who stepped foot on the school. Some of them murmured on who the person might be and why is he walking alongside the three Devilukean sisters. His appearance appeared to be a bit shady towards the school grounds. He came in with the same school uniform except he came in with a black sleeves under his white button shirt and decided to wear black pants. No one know who he is as well.

Right when he was gonna enter the building he was stopped by the student council Yui Kotegawa. "You!" She yelled the person who stopped, "Student should follow the school dress code! Having to wear black pants and sleeve shirt is unacceptable!" Rhe person turned around and looked straight into her eyes. Kotegawa was kinda scared at first but then it all change with a greeting, "Kotegawa! Hey it's been a while!" Kotegawa was very confused when she heard this from the mysterious student. "Man as always you really like to follow the rules! I think you're awesome for doing the things you like the most, right?" He had said with a bright smile on his face. She was a bit flustered by the compliment and then got back to reality check on the person. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" She had questioned confusingly. The student then speak up for an answer. "It's me! Yuuki Rito remember?" The moment he answered that question Kotegawa heart dropped to see that the person who's been missing is right up front of her. "Y-y-y-yuuki-kun!" She yelled until Rito looked at his watch to see that it's almost time for class. Rito grabbed kotegawas hand as the both of them started to run.

The twins looked at how forceful Rito was being to kotegawa. "Good grief," Nana said, "that beast have been forceful lately, and it's starting to piss me off." "Oh my! Are you feeling jealous Nana? And also upset that Rito-san is not giving you attention?" Nana started to rant after hearing that from Momo.

When class was about to begin the student notice that there was a strange student on Ritos seat. Kotegawa was given a deadpan look on her own face. "Are you okay yue?" question from Sairenji, "he's back but different, why?" Kotegawa murmured. Risa got closer to the two of them so that she can get some details from the mystery student. "He~y Yue, who's the hotty? And why is he sitting Yuuki-chi seat?" She questioned with a smirk face. Right when Kotegawa was about to answer Tearju Lunatique walts in the classroom. "Good Morning class! Today I'm gonna be your substitute due to your teachers absence!" The boys were psyched to hear the news from her. Saruyama then started to try and flirt with her and then was interrupted by the girls. As Lunatique got a bit flustered she then notice a student sitting on a students seat which was once assigned for Yuuki Rito.

"Excuse me!" She said when she got the student in black attention including the other students. "Are You by any chance new?" She questioned him. Lala was about to reveal who he was with excitement coming out of until the student in black interrupted. "I would like to re-introduce myself if I may?" He reply the question with another. He got up to write on the board which shows his true identity. He then gave a big smile towards the class. "My name is Yuuki Rito! I have attended this school for a long time now and was currently absent for a month. And now I will look forward to continue to get along with all of you!" he said proudly.

The whole class was in shock to see that the Rito they knew was now different. Sairenji and her friends along with Tearju were all in shocked to see the revealing of their old friend and student.

"EEEEEEEHHHH!?"

 **Outside of The school building**

Across from the outside on top of the school building to the classroom Rito was attending there was a girl in a yukata outfit looking from across. She gave out a grin to see the face of the person who had disappeared for a month.

Meanwhile Mea was sitting on the bench humming with joy for an exciting day. She then look up at the figure that was on top of the school building which got her even more excited because that figure was her master. She gave her master a big hug while swinging around.

"Nemechan! Rito-Senpai has return! I am so happy!" Nemesis, or nemechan, teleported herself to be free from the torture hug from Mea. "You know I don't really like to give hugs unless my pets are fully trained." Mea gave Nemesis a pouted face after hearing her face. "Nemechan you're no fun" she said making Nemesis chuckled after hearing her say that. Nemesis look back at the classroom with curiosity of the new appearance of her pet. It was then that she maybe have a hunch about why is the new Rito so different and how it made her very suspicious. "Mea," called out her name, "Does Yuuki Rito seem different?" Mea raise her eyebrows and looked at the same direction her master stare. "His appearance have change," when she said the word _change_ she brought a smirk, "maybe he even developed his God-like ability while he was out. I can just imagine how his licky-lick also been improve!" Nemesis didn't pay attention on the rest of her answer; she only focus on Rito.

 _Only his appearance huh?_ She thought. _Looks like I might have to observe my servant for a while._

Meanwhile Rito was walking down the outside hallway to keep away the audience. Rito sighed with relief that everything was finally nice and quiet. He stopped for a bit from his reflection on the window; he look closely at the reflected mirror to see how much he had change from his pitch black hair to his now-normal ruby eyes. He look down at his hand to see how it was once normal. He then slowly transformed his hands into a sharp blade. Both hands were transformed from human hands to sharpen blades.

"Hey you!" Said out loud to Rito, he accidently cut through the outdoor hallway then quickly transformed his hands to normal. He immediately turned around to look at who it was while some of the part of the hallway collapsed. The group of people that was in front of him and Rito had an awkward atmosphere when part of the building collapse. "That was like that before I even got here." he said with an awkward smile and then was rudely interrupted by the girl with a spiral hair. "I don't know why a shady person like you should be here, but strangers like you are no match for the Queen of Fights!" She said with pride of her own. Rito give a deadpan face and decided to walk away from the three girls. While he was walking away it made the swirl hair girl a mad because he refuse to even listen to her. "Don't just walk off from me dammit!" She yelled at him but unfortunately he still wouldn't cooperate with her. He was gonna head inside until the girl with swirl hair friend with a kendo stick charged towards him. Rito then immediately with to kill intent mode by defense. He took a step back to grabbed her wrist putting her arm at the back and pushed her against the wall. The three were in shock to see someone like him stopped the girl with the Kendo stick until the boy realize what he had done. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Kujou-senpai! I did it by reflex my bad!" He said apologetically to his senpai. She then looked at him closely when he release her thinking she might have seen this person before. It then struck her with a heartbeat finally know who the person was, "Yuuki… Rito?" She said. He gave her an awkward smile, "y-Yo!" The other two were at shocked to see and hear the revealing truth of him.

The three started to get a closer look at his new appearance which to them was a shady appearance. Rin, the girl with the kendo stick, touched his hair and face to take an observation. She was bashful to see how he looked more handsome than he was before, but she started to tear up after seeing that he was still alive and safe. She embraced her underclassmen with a tightest hug for him. The two of her friends, Tenjouin Saki and Ayako Fujisaki, left their rebellion phase replace by happiness to see their friend being relieved. Rito smiled a little; he returned the favor by giving his senpai a hug as tight as hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be upset for me?" He said to keep her cool. "Idiot," she replied his question, "Of course I worried about you… sniff… I...you…" tenjouin looked closely at their reunion thinking there's gotta be more for this. What does it need? What can they do? What will make things even more better? Those were the questions for this event.

Rito release his hug to bow his head, for he made all of his friends very upset. "Senpai!" He yelled out. "W-what is it?" She questioned with a blushed face as she see him being serious and bow. "I want to make up my mistake for leaving by accident! So I am willing to take responsibilities for my actions! I will do anything for those who I made upsetting!" He stated. All on his mind was that he made everybody worried, so he suggested to take responsibilities for making them upset. It would be equally fair to him after all.

A light bulb hit Tenjouins head. Kujou was gonna reject his offer until tenjouin raise up the offer. "Then Yuuki Rito! You have to go on a date with Rin!" She yelled out which made Rin blushed. She wanted to refuse the answer until Rito immediately answer the request.

Rito turned towards Rin with a bright smile. "Let's get along! Senpai!" he said.

As the two separate from each other a devilukean tail snuck out of the bushes after hearing a good news. With hopping joy she put up a grin and said, "Looks like it's time to commenced the Harem plan afterall!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

Chapter 7: The Solution

 **At the park Saturday**

It was finally the weekend for students in school. Most of them would go to school in Japan in optional. For Yuuki Rito, he does not attend to go, so he planned with Rin a date for making her upset. Also, he did told everybody he would do favor for disappearing. It happens to be that everybody does not accept because his return was only enough for them all. But it seems that the offer is still opens whenever they want to. Only one person ask for a favor (kinda), and that person was Kujou Rin.

Rito appeared with a White shirt written "The Greatest!" underneath a black hoodie sweater unzipped. He was wearing black jeans with black and wife converse. As to be expected to some people around the park; his appearance was shady to the public.

Meanwhile, there was a tail swinging back and forth with amusement. Momo was hiding behind bushes to keep an eye and observe the date he was gonna take. However it seems that she's not the only one keeping an eye on the couple. "Why are you guys here?" she asked. The people who were there was Mea, Nana, and yami who wanted to see how Rito handles this. "I only came because I don't want to let him do anything stupid like he did with Run." Nana made an excuse and as for Yami, "I was tag along with Mea." She said with a blush on her face. Momo gave a smug face to see that Yami actually worries about how his date will go. _As expected of Yami-san, she can't be honest._ Her thoughts were interrupted when Rin had arrived.

"I'm sorry… did I kept you waiting?" She said apologetically. Rito didn't say anything after seeing an outstanding thing up front of him. "No I just got here… really." Rito said as he stares at her passionately. Rin was nervous about how she appeared. She was wearing a short sleeve white blouse and a black shirt underneath it along with dark blue jeans with white shoes. "What?" She asked. Rito gave a big smile and compliment her outfit, "Wow senpai! You're hella pretty!" he said with joy.

Everybody was surprised how Rito compliment Kujou. Nana was at shock, Mea happy with the excitement, and Yami widened her eyes and pout after hearing how Rito compliment her. Momo was very impressed about how Rito developed _Rito-san! You just went straight without dodging!_ She thought. Rin heart skipped a beat and blushed. "Y-you can't just say things that aren't true…" she said embarrassingly trying to deny herself, but Rito stepped in, "But it's true! You're really pretty! I'm really happy that you even came as well!" He said proudly and honestly. Rin was in complete red all over her face. It was then both of them notice people were murmuring about how adorable those two are. Rito grabbed Rins hand and escort her to their date. "Let's get going," he said happily, "I have a lot planned; especially for today!" Rin looked at him holding her hand. The two started to head out to begin their date. "So… what are we going to do tonight?" She said with curiosity. "Hehehe," Rito chuckles, "That-Is-A-Se-Cret!" He said with his eyes closed smiling at his senpai while waving his finger.

And so, the two of them, including the group who have followed them, started their date by walking around a shopping center. They were fooling around by complimenting each other their own outfit. Rito gave Rin a cat ears ear muffs. "So cute" Rin started to put both her hands on her face and accidently said, "N-Nya~" After hearing that Rito hugged Rin and outloud said, "KAWAAAAAIII!". Afterwards, they went out and eat at a Diner near the shopping center. Lastly, they head over to watch B-rated movies they enjoyed from a conversation they had last time. They enjoy the day away with no problems so far. Rin was mostly enjoying the day since she never gone out much. Not to mention the person who she was with was Yuuki Rito.

 **Back at the Park Evening**

It was around 17:34 (5:34 p.m.) as they head back to the park. There Rito bought ice cream for Rin and him. Rito was interrupted when he saw someone getting jumped. The park officer's try their best to seperate the gang, but they got away. For the victim he was bruised up; there wasn't much witnesses in the park so they never called out for them. Rito thought to himself that with the power he has now he would have stopped them; but for now he has to focus on his date.

The group of girls were were hiding in the bushes looking at their Senpai sitting alone waiting for her knight. The three of them were impress that Rito, of all people, he hadn't fallen on her at all. "Rito-san sure change has he?" Momo questioned to herself. The three of them heard and Nana barge in to tell her thoughts, "Gotta admit he hadn't been falling on any girls a week straight." Mea started to make fun of her, "Nana! Are you saying you missed his beast side! And the licky-lick!" She said with her eyes sparkle like the stars. "What the hell are you saying!?" She yelled at Momo and mea as they laugh. "You two are perverts." Yami commented. The four then notice there was three grown men approaching towards Rin.

"Hey there babe! You all alone?" The guy with a red headband. The four of them started to watch what those three delinquents about to do. "Damn! Her rack is huge!" Said the guy in a blue shirt. Rin stood up and tried to walk away from the three. "I have no interest in scums like you. So excuse me." As she walk off a delinquent with a grey shirt grabbed her wrist and sai, "Hold up bitch. That's no way to say that to us!" Rin tried to restraint, "I said Let me go!" Yami was about to intervene until Rito began to twist the grey shirt mens wrist. He yelled out, "Get your goddam hand off my women you perverted fuck!" Rito put the grey mens wrist and put it at his back. He then kicked him towards his friends. "Hey you little shit! The fucks wrong with you!?" "Yeah we're just having some fun with her, you can tag if you want" after hearing that the four people group wants to intervene, but then they notice something different about Rito.

Rito then started his statement towards them. "what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? People who even do things like this are more screwed up in their heads. What gave you the right to ask me, "the fucks wrong with me", when lower scums like you do these sort of things because they don't know how to please their own dick. There something called your left hand buddy. So how about you head off to some porn store and use that pathetic hand to please yourself instead of using victims for your own greedy needs. That said, leave now, screw you and have a nice day!"

The female group were in shock from hearing what Rito said. Rin was surprised that the Rito she knew stood up for himself and her included. As Rito walk towards his senpais direction, one of them had a piece of boulder to knockout their victims. _If I can throw this really hard the back of his head, we'll be able to have fun with his lady while he watched when he wakes up._ The man in a red headband thought. He threw the chunk of walk towards Rito the female group were shocked to see that Rito will be knocked out. However, Rito sense the chunk of rock was aimed to his head. "RITO LOOKOUT!" Rin yelled out desperately. It was slow for Rito however, everything was slow for him he even knows where the chunk is gonna hit him, so he grabbed the chunk of rock; he spin around towards the same direction the red headband delinquent is placed and threw five times as fast as he was. The chunk of rock was thrown at one of the delinquents nose which was completely broken. Blood was gushing out of his nose and coughed out a lot of blood. The three delinquent group looked at a terrifying monster that is front of them. Ritos eyes change from normal yellow eyes to ruby red. They all felt the killing intent when the stare at rito. To them it was like looking at death in front of them. They were all feared by the menacing atmosphere. At the last moment they heard it's last words:

 _ **FUCKING DIE…!**_

"Fuck this! Let's get out of here!" The gang started to headout and one was left behind due to his nose injury. He started to cry and dash off.

It was quiet for a little but then a dog interrupted the atmosphere. Rito got back to reality then realise his upperclassmen was hurt. "Kujou-senpai, are you okay! You're not hurt are you?" He was completely worried about her when she was held forcibly. She started to look at Rito so differently compare to he was back then. She finally snapped out of it when she understood where she's position. "I-I'm alright." She said nervously when she made eye contact. Rito sighed with relief and then grab her hand. "Yuuki… Rito?" Ritos face was dark but it turned bright with joy. "Our dates not over!" He said to her.

The couple walked away from the scene of event; the group of girls were all confused on what just happened. Besides the three only one girl was very impressed by Ritos heroism. Her face was red and heart kept skipping a beat. She placed her hand on her left chest where the beating kept going. Despite her personal feelings though something was off about Rito. Golden Darkness started to have some sort of suspicion. _Yuuki Rito… you…_

 **The center of the Park 18:45 (6:45 p.m.)**

The couple was gathered in a more isolated area where there weren't many people. The boy brought out a picnic sheet from his bag he had been carrying. The two of them set up the picnic for their finale. The boy had offer his date with a miniature size chair to seat on just in case if she gets uncomfortable sitting on the ground. And for the audience they didn't need to hide in bushes this time since it's night.

"Hey…" said the girl in blouse, "Why did you agree with Saki-samas offer? You know you don't have to do all this, so why?" She asked her date, for she thought to herself that she doesn't deserve this. Her date was finishing his cake and look up at the sky. Thanks to the stars he manage to dodge the bullet on the question. "Oh! Here it is!" The both of them looked up at the night sky seeing more than hundred stars gathered. It was even more beautiful when it's a different color. They were very intrigued by the sights.

The group looked at the couple and sees that it's going so well. Momo was more impress about how Rito pull this off. _Alright! Rito-san! You have developed so much that even the plan will be a huge success!_ Momo had thought to herself while having her face drool.

"I did this for you." Rin looked at Rito gazing upon the sky with a victorious look on his face. "It's like I said," he continues, "I will do anything to make things up for all of you. Seeing everyone being sad because of my sake makes me wonder if I am of any use?" He stopped for the moment when he heard the words from Roku before her death. He smiled and continued his answer, "That's why I want to be useful to everybody!" He said proudly looking at Rin.

The couple finished their date and started to head out. Rin give Rito a smile after all the events they went through for the day. The group walked twenty meters away from them to see how the day will really end. Nana wasn't as doubtful as she was the last time they follow Rito. "You change so much y'know" Rin said while looking away from Rito sight. "I guess so-" right when he answered there was empty glass landed on kujou. Rito opened his eyes and sees his arm went through the blouse underneath exposing his senpai breast while sucking on the right breast.

"THE GOD POWER IS HERE!" Mea said with excitement from her eyes. Nana was pissed off to see that Rito really hadn't change and so was Yami. Momo on the other hand was down about this happening of all timing. Rito remove his lips from Rins right nipple and looked at her with a nervous chuckle, " I guess there's one thing that hadn't change. It's been a week since I have done something troubling like this." Afterwards Rito was slapped really hard and escorted his senpai by letting **her** hold his hand.

 **Rito POV**

I can't stop hearing her voice in my head. I can't even abandon the memories even if I want to.

After saying that to Kujou-senpai and the events of those thugs, It's like there's got to be a reason why I felt that way towards the events. I know that I have to protect her from any dangerous threats; everybody from danger actually. I looked at my watch it was 20:15 (8:15 p.m.) I decided to go to a convenient store that's nearby the street to get something to munch on.

 **Convenience store**

There wasn't much people inside the store. There was only Rito and the cashier in the area inside. He reached for one of the soda drinks until he was interrupted by a man holding a gun in his hand. He aimed closely to the head of the cashier as a threat. Rito didn't really mind at first but then he looked closely to his face of fear and despair. It reminded of someone he once knew. He doesn't know why but he started to have some sort of anxiety attack. He was couldn't even breathe right until he heard a gunshot.

BANG!

A shriek was yelled out loud; it made Rito triggered a memory of him being tortured at the False Project. He fell on his knees and put both his hands on his head trying to get rid of the dramatic event.

 _This feeling again!_ He thought to himself trying to pull himself together _these memories! This tantrum! This feeling! I can't stop this madness! Why am I having this!_ He look closely at the victim being kicked down on the floor repeatedly. The victim gave out a horrifying face to the criminal; Ritos eyes widened up after seeing the look on the victims face. He felt the emotions coming from the victim he had experience when he was captured; the feeling of losing hope.

The victim continued to shriek while the robber grabbed all the money in the bag. He was aiming for the victim and to shoot him one last time until a sharp blade was thrown at the criminals hand. He screamed until the masked man threw a punch. The masked man threw punches repeatedly at him and threw him towards the window. The criminal started to grab his gun and shoot the masked man until he realised the masked man has full immunity. The masked man picked him up hearing him whimpers asking for forgiveness.

"Please! Don't do this! I'm sorry, so please! Give me a chance!" the masked man interrupted his plead. It started to trigger him even more than earlier. "What give you the rights for mercy! You didn't give a damn for that person!" the masked picked up the injured criminal; Sharpen blade came out of the masked man's arm closely to the face of his criminal. However, it was then that he looked at the broken glass and started to see something different. He was becoming like the three assassin's. He was about to commit the exact same crime the three of them had done throughout their life. The masked man knocked the criminal out and fled.

 **Yuuki Household**

Rito was sitting on his bed having his knees close to his face. He didn't know what was he thinking after the event. He was sitting there in silence trying to think if his powers is any use at all. What he did was saving a man from getting his life taken. He did a heroic thing until he was almost enter the same path as the three assassins. He doesn't know what to do with the powers anymore.

Three hours past at night; everybody would have been asleep by then. Rito woke up not realising he fell asleep on the same position. He looked at his left shoulder l; something heavy was on his left; there was a pink hair girl sleeping on his left shoulder with his blanket wrapped around the both of them. The girl was Lala Deviluke.

She woke up rubbing her eye after taking a nice nap on Ritos shoulder. Little did he know he looked down to see Lalas naked body he didn't know. Lala looked at Rito with a small smile, "Oh Rito… you're awake," she said still rubbing her eyes. "Lala why are you-" "I wanted to sleep with you… but you were sleeping in a weird way…" she tried to get back on her awake mode while trying to lift up the blanket to cover herself. "Next thing I see… you were in tears…" Rito widened his eyes after hearing what was true. He was depressed about the event because he's now worried about being a killer. The only time he killed someone was when he release his rage to every enemy at the False Project. "What if," he tries to talk to Lala which gave her attention. "What if I have a similar power like yours Lala? What should I use it for?" He asked Lala since she is barely awake. He knows that once she is asleep she won't remember what happened at this moment. "If you have powers… I say you use it for what's right… for you…" she yawned while answering his question. She then snuggled on his shoulder, "and I know… you will use it… for good… because your Rito…. And you are the greatest hope for…." When Rito heard her say that he wanted to know the rest he looked at Lala and sees that she's fell back to sleep.

 _What the hell!_ He thought with a little bit of rage.

Afterwards, the two of them lie down with each other. Rito didn't mind since the two of them hadn't been in bed for a while. Lala was bare naked body snuggle Ritos body underneath the sheets they were covered earlier. Rito look up at the ceiling reaching up at it thinking that someone is reaching for him. The person was Roku who he thought. Lala murmur in her sleep, "... Rito… I know you… will use it… for good… never evil… like… yami-chan once was…" Rito was stabbed by her sleep talking. Which made him thought about the memories of the talk he had with Roku.

Rito immediately got up went straight to his desk. He brought out a notebook and pencil to remember his true purpose of having the powers of transformation. "They didn't have a choice in their lives," he whispered while writing on his notebook, "But I can change that by making my own choice!" he said finishing his notebook.

He ripped the piece of paper and placed it on his desk as a reminder. He was happy with prideful joy of his new destiny. He even finished his design as will when he was back to his school. He thought of being dressed like the three assassins for fun. It didn't worked out bit he finally got it.

Looked at his design and then looked at the note as well. Afterwards, he turn the light out and head straight to bed. He looked at Lala with a smiled expression on his face. He snuggle with Lala and kiss her forehead as a thanks for helping him find his way. _Thank you, Lala._ He thought before he fell into deep sleep while holding Lala.

 _Hope is me! It's what I am! And my hope is to make the use of my powers to give those who are needed!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey there everybody! This is 64 here to say I hope you have enjoyed your Thanksgiving and hope you enjoy the latest chapter! There will be a new chapter coming soon so please be as patient as you can and tell me what you think about the latest chapter as well! Also An original cover poster image will be posted soon as well! See you next time and happy holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! 64 is here! I want to give thanks for reaching to 1000 views! Also, I want to give thanks to those who have given me some advice. After All, I wanted to write an original story one day. And for those who are confused about the difference between Rin Kujou and Ren Elsie Jewelria from the last chapter, Ren is a male… who used to a gender-bender. Rin on the other hand is a female character who serves under Saki Tenjouin. Thanks for understanding to those who are confused and sorry about the errors. Now here's the latest chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **The following is a fanfic. I do not own any characters from the To Love Ru series only original characters. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 8: Panic at the School Roof Part 1

 **Sainan High School**

It was a normal day at the Sainan High School where everybody studies, enjoy school lives and have troublesome days. Yes it was normal for everybody; almost everybody at least. _Huuuuuggggghhhh!_ Rito giving put a deep sigh in his thoughts being impatient for class to end. _C'mon! C'mon! Let this day end!_ He was so impatient he kept tapping his pencil repeatedly which happens to bug almost everybody. He look deeply at the clock seeing that it's almost time within thirty seconds remaining. Rito didn't realize that he was supposed to write down his notes on his notebook, so he read the board closely and wrote down every word within fifteen seconds.

 _Ten seconds remaining_. He gathered his notes and pencil case in his bag while preparing to getting out of class. _Four… Three… Two… One…_

 _ **Ding Dang Ding Dong…**_

"Alright! Stand! Bow!" Tearju said for departure. Rito gathered his things all prepared and headed out until Saruyama got in his way, "Yo! Rito if possible can you tell Rika (female version of Rito) to go on a date with me sometime!" He said all cheerful after thinking about her during class. Rito didn't really cared at the moment of his impatience. "Man, I don't have time to talk about this shit!" Rito said while push Saruyama on the side.

Our Pitch black hair boy dashed out of the classroom to be left alone and to have no one to get in his way. Mostly Momo since he notice there are times she will be the first to meet up with him. Yes Rito had lived a troublesome life with Lalas sisters twice as much, but having such a power he was given as a test subject has become more troublesome than ever. As he started to finally reached his exit he look around his surroundings to be clear from certain people.

He went to the back of the school building and was first testing out what he can do quickly like a pre workout. He tries to make a portal with the ability which can possibly done by dark matter. No luck though, he didn't manage except having a little orb of dark matter. _Well looks like I might actually need help._ He thought. _Like hell! What would I tell the three of them, " Hey guys! So it turns out I am a Transformation like you three! You think you could train me!" No!_ He thought only the negative side of what might happened if he did.

 _But then again…_ he had thought on the other hand placing his hand on his chin. _If I had to choose amongst the three of them-_

 **The Principal's Office**

The principal of the school is a pervert. He is beyond more than Saruyama and he's an adult. He would harass the school teacher, Idol star Run, and many other women. In the current situation he's in, "Oh yes~ Nemesis! Please step on me as much as possible!" He said out loud his masochistic side by being stomp by the little girl in a Yukata. She gave put a grin to enjoy the perverted harassments on her servants. "Such a perv," she said stomping the principal very hard as he panted heavily. "Too bad though, as usual. Only Rito can make things interesting." She said with her honest opinions.

Outside of the office our protagonist of the story looks through and sees the principal enjoying himself from being stepped on by a little girl. _On second thought,_ he thought deciding it might as well be the most stupidest idea he had ever thought. However, Nemesis had gotten interrupted by someone's presence outside the office. She looked outside of the office from left to right feeling that the presence was there at one point now has fanished. It was then that the presence she might have felt was someone close by which probably starts getting very suspicious to someone that is neither Golden Darkness or Redhead Mea.

 **School Rooftop**

Rito made it to alive from his death by a little girl (possibly older than him or not). He may have change but above all he is still a bit frighten by Nemesis. Sure Yami and Mea to be friendly terms by their events one as a "Notice Me Senpai" and the other who has feelings but still has a bit of assassinate him; but Nemesis is mainly the threat of all of them. Who knows if she still has the ideal of making another Galactic War.

He looks down at the scene of the school entrance to see if the close is fully clear. The three sisters pink haired sisters were finally heading home but one of them seems to be upset; taking a guess she might've thought Rito had headed home before them. Just be sure for all four people in the Yuuki household He send in a text to the four of them as a reminder he has a few errands to run; for him it'll take him about an hour or two for "errands". Really what he means is to head over somewhere empty for his transformation training, but at some point he had a thought.

" _HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO TRAIN MY TRANSFORMATION SKILLS!?"_ he had thought putting a slap on his face. _And here I am getting so hype for making a better hope for the world, but in the end I don't know how to fight or even learn dark matter abilities!_ He sat against the wall slowly sliding down the ground. He was all gloom when for not knowing the basics for his power or combat. At some point he probably only got lucky to defeat those guards and Jeremiah with his power. Thinking of that made him think about his comrades death because he wasn't really skilled enough to even protect himself. When he thought about it he got up from the ground having his motivation back on his feet. _There's no point in sulking around!_ He thought proudly _I have to do whatever it takes to use these for good!_ All hyped up again his eyes started to see darkness auras coming from behind with his Red-Ruby eyes.

Who was here besides him? Where did he or she come from? Could it be a threat? He wasn't so sure but to only transform his fingers really sharp like fingernails for defensive purposes. He looked back as fast as he can and sees a girl with red hair hugging him as a surprise attack. "Senpai~!" she said as she hug him tightly as if she were to not let him go. She was different for some reason since she had encounter him when he return from his hell. "Mea!" he said with a surprise, "What are you doing here?" Mea look up with her eyes halfway opened while having a teasable face. "I should be asking you the same thing senpai," she started slowly moving her body fondly on Ritos front body up and down. She got closer to his face to whisper at his ear closely, "You just ran off to go do something very important in mind" she said making Rito to keep his cool from her suspicions. "Not to mention, you seemed quite different." Rito looked at her near his neck then started to look at how her hands were placed from his chest slowly attentionally down to his family jewels. "Your scent, your attitude, your appearance, also how you managed to save kujou-Senpai." hearing that he saved Rin striked a little nerve for Rito, btu there's not more in having her take the lead. "I want to know what more did you change… senpai~" she started to get closer to his ear as if she were to bite his ear for fun. Rito take action by doing a switch-a-roo. He put her against the wall and get closer to her ear and whispers with the same sadistic seduction Mea was giving him. "Are you trying to tempt me?" "...Senpai?" she responded quickly then was interrupted by having Rito licking her neck slowly to her ear. "Kayaa~~ s-senpai…!" she moaned. He then place his hands on her face and closely her face with a stern look on his face, "You know, I can be straightforward too." Rito let go of her but from what she had just experience she could hardly stand. She then got back to her feet decided to headout.

Rito then got back to the reality when he just realise what he had done, "I am worried." he said sitting back against the wall. Little did he know the darkness aura was back; he started to react quickly by dodging an attack coming from above. He looked up to see who was the enemy that tries to attack him on a school day and in a public area. There lies a long hair braid with a solid spike object at the end of it. The person was in a squatting position putting her hand on the floor while controlling her hair. "To be able to dodge like that, you really have change a bit…" the person said with her eyes having a killing intent along with a sadistic smile. She was cover in black having her shorts above her thighs and sleeveless shirt above her belly button. "You! In a place like this! Why!?" Rito reacted to know the persons on school grounds she reveal herself to her dearest senpai. "It's like I said," she stood up putting her hands on her face with an erotice look. "I want to know more about your change! Rito-Senpai!" she said loud and proud having her mouth water for her lust for senpai.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey everybody thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the chapter and be sure to follow and review on what you think! And thanks again for 1000 views. Also a new story is in development! I plan on releasing it after the Arc story ends. But no worries we'll still have the Series going since I happen to be deep into the series! I hope you look forward for my next work in Winter 2019! Until then I will see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The following is a fanfic. I do not own any characters from the To Love Ru series only original characters. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 9: Panic at the School Rooftop Part II

 _ **Mea Kurosaki POV**_

 _I have found senpai at the station while I was on the search team. I didn't know why he was so different but he was there for sure. Rito-senpai is just standing right there; with an odd scent and appearance. It was like, was there a point in teasing him and enjoy a licky? Is he still the same senpai that I want to be with? If the Harem Plan were to continue again will he accept it this time? I didn't know what was so different. Maybe this is what change does?_

 _ **At the Park**_

" _I wonder if Rito-senpai got the ice cream for Kujou-senpai?" Mea thought. Right when she thought about it she notice that she was worried about Rito. She never felt so worried except its either an involvement with Nemesis, Yami, and importantly Nana. Never had she cared about Rito. When she got into train of thought a group of delinquents came up to Rin Kujou in sight, along with her sister Yami and the twin sisters of Lala's. "Tch!" she clicked her teeth. She was about to intervene until Rito showed up and started to talk shit to the delinquents putting thier hands on Rin._

" _Senpai! Y-you never yelled with such vocabulary." she was shocked to hear what Rito said to the group. The group made an attack by throwing a chunk of rock at Rito Mea was started tk transform the end of her hair into a sharpened blade. "Don't you even-" she yelled out when suddenly the group witness an unexpected sight of action. Rito made breaked the attack and had his eyes changed differently from before. Mea's eyes were widened to see a kill intent coming from her well-known Senpai; Never has she ever felt or seen in her eyes._

 _ **Later at night**_

 _Mea and the group of girls headed out from their observation and decided to head back home. The twins went off to their homes; as for her and Yami they walk down the street to head to their own homes. Mea stopped for a little bit making her sister to stop for her sake. "What's wrong, Mea?" she asked with a confused look she is making. "Yami-neechan, about Rito-senpai…" hearing that she started to flinched, "W-what about him?" she asked Mea. Mea looked at her sister fidgeting about what she wants to hear about her thought. "No… It's nothing. I completely forgot." Mea decided to forget about the question and headed out of the area and left Yami without a goodbye. "Yami-neechan…" she thought while jumping on houses to houses, "You gotten too soft. Which means I can't let you worried about Rito-senpai. It's now to keep it for myself." She had finished her choice in words. She kept leaping to head home until she saw a person with a black hoodie and pitch black hair heading inside the corner store. She notice the person as will from the scent and appearance. She ducked down and lower her presence from the person inside. She then saw an arm gunned man heading inside the store where only two civilians was inside. "Oh no!-" she was interrupted when she heard a gunshot from inside, which she immediately prepare herself to be on guard and to slaughter the man who hurt Rito. "Senpai!" she yelled out in her mind when suddenly the gunned man had been thrown towards the broken window. She looked closely at the victim to be sure that it wasn't Rito; the person was cut by knives and has one blade shown on his hand that had been cut through._

 _She hidden herself after hearing someone else coming out of the store; the person was wearing the same jacket Rito was wearing, but he was wearing a mask. Mea then had a complete surprised in her sight. The manin the mask had transformed his hands into a sharpen blade like Yami's and hers. It was then her scent had confirmed the truth behind the mask; she was in complete shock beside the appearance it was really someone he knew by the full appearance and how he held back to finish the criminal off._

 _The masked man dashed off from the scene of the incident; Mea didn't on the other hand. She got back to the injured criminal to see blood coming out of his face. The criminal is lost on what's going on; almost as if he is slightly unconscious. She crouched down to see the blood with a completely fazed look in her eyes. She didn't want to believe the truth, but it was complicated. What's more was that the moment she touched the blood on the ground from the bloody hand; A heartbeat started to burst out with what yo be unexpected of her. It was not love; maybe it was something else to her. Her heart kept beating as fast as ever from touching the blood. "This couldn't be real…" she thought with denial after touching the blood. Her hands gotten closer to her face with a scent of blood. Finally, she took a taste for her confirmation._

 _ **~~Kyaaaaaaaaa!~~**_

" _Senpai! Senpai Senpai! Nonono! No formalities! Rito! Rito! Rito," Mea kept shouting his name repeatedly in her own mind of bloodlust for him. The scent, the taste, the sight she sees was confirmed that there was something more in her heart that keeps her to fidgeting. Her eyes were as wild as before. She was in complete lost in her mind from the excitement she was getting from the scene. Her hips were shaking while putting both hands on her drooling face. "Rito! Rito! I… I… I…"_

" _WANT TO KNOW MORE!"_

 **Back to the Story**

The two confronted each other face to face. Mea was crouch down and put her hands on the ledge of the entrance rooftop; and as for Rito he was in a position to face Mea with no hesitation. He doesn't know any combat but he can only rely on his ability of transformation to defend himself from the redhead. "Something like this is not a good idea Mea." He continue the conversation while he transforms his arms into blades. "So stand down! I don't want to do this." Mea stood up looking down at Rito with wild eyes of bloodlust. "Rito!" she said proudly "The moment you attacked that criminal! The moment you cut him and left him alive! a-a-and…." Her body started to move on it's own to jump towards Rito with both arms sharpened. "I just want to know more!"

She attacked with her left blade; Rito blocked the attack with his blade; he transformed his right arm to land a fist at Mea in the face, which blew her towards the wall. Rito transformed his arms back to his original human hands. "I didn't want to do this, Mea. Now stand down!" he commanded Mea as a threat. Mea touched the the area Rito had punched her with his full strength. "Rito punched me…" Rito flinched a little hearing what had actually happened to the two of them. "And what's more… you really have changed the one biggest thing in your life." she looked up with a malicious face filled with excitement. Rito let his guard up for the next attack from Mea; with his Tengoku eyes he might have the advantage for her next move. He sees the darkness aura split into two heading different directions at Rito. Mea charged at Rito as fast as she can.

 _Here she comes!_ He yelled out in his thoughts when suddenly she had disappeared quickly front of him. _Shit! An after image-_ his thoughts were interrupted when a three blades had stabbed through his chest; he turned his head at the back to see that Mea's hand had transformed into adamantium claws to cut through him.

"Rito," she called out her name and sees the blood dripping from his mouth, which had made her lick her lips. "You don't belong to humanity anymore." She released her claws putting them away from the bleedable chest of Rito. Rito continue to cough out his blood and slightly shrieked after Mea's attack; he collapse on the ground until the lustful redhead Mea had grabbed him with her long ponytailed hair. She lift him up in mid air and faced him with her heart shaped eyes showing. "You are no longer the human, Rito!" She walked closely walked up to her favorite senpai to enjoy the sight of the blood and how he became so different from the change he has. "You're one of use now! You're an Assassin! You are a transformation!" She licked the blood off of Rito and to be unexpect she placed her hands then locked lips with her senpai. A deep kiss that adults would do when they are in an extreme relationship; something that Rito is currently in a troublesome relationship with Mea.

 _Senpai…! Senpai…! Senpai…!_ She thought in her train of thought with Rito making out while sucking out all the blood along with saliva mixed in. _I can't take it! Let's I want to see more!_ She pulled out the tip of her hair and placed it in the minds of Rito.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey everyone! 64-Kun here to tell you that a special release of the first Chapter of my new Fanfiction, The Amazing Corpse-Kun! The series is taken place in the My Hero Academia Universe with an Original Character. Check that out and if you enjoy it, please review on what you think and give a Favorite/Follow for updated chapters coming soon in early 2019. Also, Thank you for reaching 1500 reviews and don't forget to Review and give a Favorite/Follow as well! So look forward and I will see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The following is a fanfic. I do not own any characters from the To Love Ru series only original characters. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 10: Enter the Psycho-Dive; Panic at the School Roof III

 **Psycho-Dive: Yuuki Rito**

It was all dark everywhere in the area. Chains are to be heard though from the dark room. It was at that moment the two figures were stranded in the midair; but only one of them were chained up. He was the only one who recognised the chain he happened to ne tied up in. The room started to lit up; the figure looked up and sees that the room was exactly where he was from before. He looks from left to right to observe the room and what appeared was a female standing around looking at the room with glee. "So this is where Rito was." she found the answer herself while looking at the bars and the scars that are permanently on his body. "Everybody thinks that you're different when you were gone. But what really happened was that you were kidnapped weren't you?'' Mea said slowly moving the bars up and down. She let go of the bars to get closer to Rito.

:And if I did, I would tell you guys about from the start." Rito answered while looking down at the floor avoiding to make eye contact to Mea. She began to skip with excitement and gotten close enough to Rito with cheer. "OH~ then why not tell us?" she asked as she looked at Rito's down face. "Because...:" he began to speak, "If I ever did tell either of you, there will bad reputation to the three of you." Me was confused of what Rito had answered. "Reputation?" "Yeah. meaning your own pride to be ruined; meaning I would be an embarrassment to the three of you; Meaning that someone who had actually escaped from the torture the three of you have been through would just piss you off because someone actually have a purpose of using their powers-" "What do you mean?" she interrupted the continuous list of things Rito was explaining as he sees the death flag appearing in front of him. "You know exactly what I mean." Rito continues. "You guys would be mad because I am different from the three of you; someone who had just put up a smile on his face after all the torture he went through. Unlike him, hw didn't need to be use as a weapon for some war; he use it for the one thing he swore after being through such a hell hole." Rito said while trying to release from the chain of despair. Mea witnessed something so menace in Rito as he looked at her with his death stare of red. "No matter what I become that be Transformation, Devilukean, Human; I will be the me who will use the powers for those in need!" he yelled out with full on pride.

Mea was in her own world after hearing the words coming from Rito. The world she was in happened to be of rage. After all the things she went through like being an experiment and being under Nemesis wing to follow the path she was in.

Out of the blue, Rito grabbed Mea in the neck reaching in midair with a powerful strength that was not evenly match to Mea, but maybe to Yami and Nemesis all on one. "And there's another thing…" he pushed her against the wall breaking the Psycho-Dive and back to reality. "You are not fully at peace." Mea backed away and witness the wounds disappearing from the body. The two started to attack one another in the school rooftop having them not even noticing that there are some people in the school.

 **Principal's Office**

Nemesis stopped stomping on the principal and felt a twitch coming from somewhere nearby. _There's no doubt about it! Someone strong is here!_ She thought as she left the room to see the dangerous threat that might occur to the school and her excitement to fight. Afterall, the only fight she was excited about was when Gid was stopping her from creating a new war.

Meanwhile, Yami was at school as well to read books from the school library. She also felt a presence coming from the rooftop as well. At least one of them was familiar, _Mea!_

 **Rooftop Brawl**

The two fighters goes all out by attacking and dodging each others shredded blades; the two of them then started to back away from each other. Rito landed on the top of the top of the fence as he looked down at Mea from the top. The two then started to send each other a blast, but little did Rito know is that he doesn't know how to cast dark matter. Mea gave out a blast at Rito until he deflected with his sharded shield arm he transform in; Mea started to wonder how quickly he knows her moves when she fire her blast. Mea and Rito continue their brawl from dodging each others blades to manage to cut one another; Mea cut through Rito in half with her final strike. "This is your lost, Rito" Mea said as she turned to see her opponents he disappear. _What the- an after Image!?_ As she search around the area a fist manage to land on her face and then her gut. "I may not know how to fight or even make a dark matter blast," Rito repeatedly attacked Mea who is not in defense. "But if it wasn't for Yami, I sure know how to dodge!"

Rito made his final move by throwing her up in the air with full power; Rito kicked her down at the rooftop and given her a strike from his fist.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A FALSE PROJECT!"

The mirrors were shattered the from the school rooftop from top to bottom. Waves of mirrors spread by the forceful blow from the hands of Rito. He looked down at his hands to see that it is broken and then was regenerated quickly while looking down at Mea unconscious body. He immediately picked up Mea before he felt two presence approaching his destination.

Yami dashed through the door to see the scenery that had been taken place at the rooftop. She looked at the ground seeing bloodstains on the broken floor of the roof. As she looks through the scene of the investigation Nemesis showed up to see the scene as well. Though she didn't care who the fighter was to make this happen; but for sure Mea was here in the scene. "Did you know anything of this?" the Golden Darkness asked Nemesis. She shook her head when she sees the view. She picked up a thread of red hair which belongs to her student. Nemesis clenched her fist at the hair with trembling irritation to see that Mea was defeated in her own mind. "If I did I would've known or got here." Yami notice her grin is widened with excitement and a bit of bloodlust. "But be alert, Golden Darkness," She said walking pass by her, "If this person is as strong as Mea, **he** might be a threat to us." as she walked away from the scene Yami looked at the investigation and sees that a person with a powerful strength might be a Transformation.

 **Psycho-Dive: Kurosaki Mea**

Mea was starting to get back from her unconscious state after the battle with Rito. She saw something different though; her vision was a bit blurry but all she sees in the blurr was her master. She was sitting aside with her looking down at her with a regular stern look. _Master… what should I do?_ She said as she stood up front of her. Nemesis pointed for her answer, but it was not the only she was pointing; she pointed at the one person who may have the answer she was looking for. There were multiple choices fro her, but it seems that there is only on figure tha she was more curious of going to. _What… what is…_ As she was about to question Nemesis she sees her master walk away and said, _it's like I said, "Do whatever you want"_

The master left her in a room of multiple paths that were opened in front of her; she was more curious to the figure though, so she went up to it. Walked up to dee the figure when suddenly the dark area was full of waterfalls and a beautiful view of the forest under the night sky. _What is this…?_ She thought as she walks up to the figure with black hair. She stopped to confront the figure and so was the figure who turned around to see her. The person who was there was her senpai she knew who had change so much. The person was Yuuki Rito.

 _Rito… senpai?_ She said asked for herself to see if it was him or not. Rito started to walk up to Mea as he started to put both hands on her shoulders. He put himself closer to her body to make things comfortable. She was then surprised to see that he made a move on her with lips lock; the both of them starts to have a deeper impact on their lips. Mea started to wrap her arms around her senpai with passion from her legs stand to placing it to a more sensational. Her senpai started to remove her shirt first slowly so he can see the beautiful view on Mea's body. He started to give a kiss on her neck to make Mea moan from the erotic moment they are having. The both of them got on the grass to continue their exciting hormones in a more romantic kind of way. Mea couldn't stop the thing they were having at the moment until something started to hit her. _Oh!... so this is what I want…_

 **Kurosaki Household**

The red-headed girl was awaking from her dream she was having. AS she awaken she sees that there was a tendril going into her minds. It was then that she started to remember what had happened at the rooftop the both of them had. She got up from her couch and see her senpai was on the hand resting resting of the couch while going through Psycho-Dive. The senpai had turned to see that Mea was alright and so she was. "Thank goodness you're alright." he said getting off of the couch.

Mea felt her forehead to be sure that she wasn't in a Psycho-Dive from Rito. She then got up and sees that she was at her place. Her senpai had been bandaging her wounds from her fight with him; it was a bit brutal but she somehow manage to deal with a little. "Hey Rito…" "oh so still on the first name basis." he said quickly as she called his name. Mea looked up at Rito to with a little bit of a red face. "Can you really change us?" she said while Rito was looking through the balcony window to see a beautiful sunset. "It's peaceful ain't it?" she looked up at her senpai as he respond at the view. "I want something like this. I want to be sure that no one doesn't feel so much pain as I have- no, as the four of us have." the sun started to shine through the window which brighten up the dark room at the residence. Rito looked back at Mea with his right hand on his chest to show how much of a confidence in his heart.

"You may not have a choice, but I have the chance to change the four of us, Mea. For I will use these powers for those in needs and to never again let anybody die!" Rito said proudly. When saying that It had made Mea's heart race. It wasn't excitement but it was something far more than she felt earlier; It was love.

After her heart skipped a few beats from her confirmation she notice what he had said earlier _Rito… Lost someone? My Rito actually lost someone?_ She was gonna ask until he had to depart due to his _errands_ he told his sister. Mea stopped him for a second by grabbing his arm. "Rito," she called his name, "If it's true, then please let me help you… by letting me by your side to achieve your goal." she looked up at him with worried eyes for confirmation. He patted her head with a smile, "Of course. Afterall, I can't make my power to good use if your not there to teach me." he scratched his head as he was being nervous; Mea was happy to hear that not only the confirmation but to ask for help for his powers. She hugged him tightly as she was really happy that the person she loves needed her help.

 **2 Weeks Later**

The group of extraterrestrial being landed on earth to hunt down someone from a different planet. The three of them were mostly looking for Golden Darkness on their most wanted lists. Once they find their bounty they plan on capturing Golden Darkness as a reward money and thought about having her as a play thing.

"I can't wait to find the two of them!" one of them said. The three were about to head out until a shard stabbed one of their hands.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" one of them screamed

"What the-" the second one was interrupted by being captured by a dark shadow. Two dark shadows attacked the last one at the same time.

The three were completely injured except one of them has the advantage to move. The red shadow grabbed him by the color and got him up close to his face. "If you ever tried to comeback to this planet , I will be sure that the next time I encounter you I will show you the exact pain we have felt throughout the hell we have been through as slave and prisoners!" the alien was terrified by the man in red. He was wearing a red mask along with a red cloak; underneath is all pitch black pants, shirt, and shoes. The alien tried to grab his weapon from the his back pocket slowly until a blade had slice his finger. The person who has a sharp blade at the tip of her long tail was Mea. "You shouldn't try to kill my love when I'm around!" she said with a sadistic grin.

The alien looked at the red man with a scared look in his eyes. "W-w-w-who the hell are you!" he cried out.

The moon brighten up as it shows the man in red wearing a mask that covers up his lower part of his face. His ruby red eyes and Pitch black hair was revealed.

"I am Akai Tsuki. *translation Red Moon"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey everybody! Thanks for reading the latest chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to follow/favorite the story for latest updates and review as well. Also, the poster is almost finished for the fanfic. Lastly, I have release a first chapter preview of My Hero Academia Fanfiction, The Amazing Corpse-kun, which will release in January 2019. Until then, I will see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Outsiders Part I

 **Somewhere in Space**

Two females were in bed together cuddling with each other before getting up from bed. The two were having a good time until a projector screen had interrupted their alone time. The small tanned girl answered in a pissed off manner, "What the fuck you want?" She said with a sassy manner. " _Have you reach your destination yet?"_ The anonymous voice asked. The tanned girl got out from bed to head over to her shower. "No apparently not," she said as she turned the shower on, "but rest assured that we'll be able to make it within a day." She started to rub her body with soap while being rudely interrupted by the voice call. " _I hope you're serious about this._ " The tanned girl looked at the screen while letting the water running to show the anonymous gow serious she was. "You know I have a reason why I must." She said with a rage tone. " _Hehehe… Glad you understand your position I see. Well then over and out"_ the voice had hang up on the projector. After the conversation the tanned girl started to punch at the wall with a lot of force. It left a big crack on the shower wall. She flinched when someone clinged behind her back. It was a long green hair person who was snuggling her in the shower. "It's alright, Chisaki" she said with a calm voice, "once we're done we'll be able to go home with everybody." It calmed her a bit but it had her a bit worried at the same time. _I must succeed this last mission…_

She looked at the screen of three females she will tack down. _I must succeed for them…_ she thought as she hold on to the green hair girl's hand … _.And for us._

 **Sainan High School**

Everybody in the classroom are full of energy except for a pitch black hair teen. He was sleeping during class hour after his **errand.** His only thoughts right now is to figure out any other way he can try to control dark matter. He has mastered the combat training from Mea; including other ways to fight with transformation, such as making anything else transform, wear different wardrobes, and the most useful thing is shapeshifting. So if anybody may have spotted him he can transform into a different person.

Of all the training he has down, however, there's one training he wanted to try out. _I want to know everything from the eyes and what it's capable of…_ he thought when suddenly someone has interrupted his thinking. "Rito-kun!" a girl shouted out his name and was so happy to see the black haired teen.

"I have missed you so much, Rito-kun! Sorry I haven't been able to see you! I was so busy with the tour, but now I get to see you!" the teen girl was so happy that she didn't realise he was different. She took a glance at him and finally notice his appearance.

She backed away to see the seats that was assigned for Rito only. She gave a bit of a disgusted look an looked at the stranger at his seat. "Who are you?" she asked with a disappointing look. _What the hell!_ The teen yelled in his mind. _What was the whole point if you can't recognise me?_ Rito got up as he re-introduce himself for the teen girl and after hearing the story the girl finally remembers and observes the new appearance.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!?"

 _Yeah. just like the first day._

Rito got up and decided to give Run a hug as a forgiveness for his appearance and not telling her everything. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you while you were gone." he hold her tightly and without knowing almost everybody sees him hugging the Idol.

The boys were giving an awful stare of envy and the girls have blushed to see that someone had made a move on the famous Idol. That's where the student committee had intervene. "W-w-w-what are you two doing!? That's shameless!" she pointed to the two classmates who were clinging each other. One of them let go and walk towards the committee. "You're right. I'm sorry." he said at the moment of hugging the classmate. He hugged her with enough time before class continues to start. "There! Now we're all connected, kotegawa!" Rito said making the girl burned red.

As class was about to begin there was a strange presence somewhere around the school. It wasn't exactly nearby but it was getting closer to the destination. It was then that Rito had to go check around the school; he created a clone of himself as he sneakily head out of class. It was difficult at first but he manage by throwing a small 100 yen coin at the clock. By throwing the coin at the clock it started to interrupt the class. Rito crawled at fours while creating the clone at his desk.

Meanwhile in a different classroom two of the transformation has notice the presence as well which wanted them to skip class to find the source. However, one of them didn't want to because of the possibility of someone from two weeks ago might show up. Which decided to try ignore the presence but only one of them can't hold it in.

 **School Yard**

Rito scouted the area finding the source; it was getting closer but it was as if the source is here. _Where the hell is it?_ He thought while running around the school.

His scout was interrupted when he sees two people searching the area. He hidden in one of the bushes to see who is coming closer; right there was two assassins were searching the area. _This won't do…_ he thought as he was about to fleed. _I need to get going before-_ his eyes started to twitch on it's own. It was a signal of danger from a black aura coming in between the two of the assassins.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Suddenly a portal had opened with an outburst of wind throwing the two assassins away. They were safely rescue by their own landing.

"What was that!" Yami yelled out as she started to see the portal clearly. There lies two people appeared from the portal. One was short almost the size of Nemesis; she appeared with long skirt above her shin with sleeveless under armour. And the other was a tall girl besides her wearing a tight body shirt and armor on her arms.

"It is so nice to meet you, Golden Darkness, Red-head Mea. I am Chisaki" she introduce herself for the two assassins. "We are here to take you under custody order." she commanded as she pointed her hand toward the two of them. Black mists appeared on her hands made the two of them shocked. _Dark Matter! Impossible!_ Yami had thought as she started to jump out from the ground. Alongside, Mea had jumped as well but started to attack the two of the intruders of the school. Unfortunately, Mea was punched in the gut and was thrown at Yami.

Chisaki walked up towards the two and stared down at them with pity. "Is this really it?" She said looking down at them. "Is this really the same assassins that are the greatest? Don't make me laugh" Yami twitched after hearing the words coming from the short white haired girl. Yami tries to attack but this time the long green hair had blocked her attack with a spear. "Don't you dare lay a hands on Chisaki-sama!" she yelled out. She deflect the sharpened blade and swing the spear across Yami's face. "Yami-neechan!" Mea yelled out.

The two continue to charge at the enemy. Yami was dealing with the short girl and Mea was dealing with the tall girl. Yami had repeatedly swing her bladed hands at the short girl while the short one was dodging the attack like it was nothing to her; along with Mea she used her blades to attack as well but her guard was done when the green haired girl had darted her spear three times from her abdomen to shoulders; she was thrown but she stopped herself from being thrown and stood beside Yami. The two were starting to lose their stamina from the enemies.

"You two are as useless as I thought. I don't why we have to bring you in." said Chisaki with disappointment. Yami and Mea looked up at her with anger. "What are you doing here anyways?" Yami asked. Chisaki gave out a smirk to the two. "As you may not know, we were under the work of the organization you two have destroy, or so I heard." she explained. Yami and Mea were confused after hearing of a organization. "Organization? Are you by any chance prefer the Project Nemesis?" Mea asked.

"That's right. We were made to bring back the organization and to start a new world of our own." she said proudly as she grin at the two. "We were order to bring the original projects back to the organization to build an army of our own. And there happens to be a loose member of organization who have killed one of our boss'" he explained.

Then it had hit Mea through her head. The only person who would be able to escape and have such power like theirs was Rito. "And why is this member important?" she asked looking down with her face being shadowed. "Well as you may know, the two of us are numbered and it seems that the boss wants to use him as a special weapon." Chisaki place her fingers to her face while giving a sadistic look. "And once we gather the four of you, we will began our plans on taking over the galaxy and start the world we want!" she said.

"And for the member?" Mea asked again. "What about him?" Chisaki asked her with confusion. "What are you going to do with the member who escaped?" Mea looking at them with anger in her eyes. "Well… for sure she will continue to torture her from piece by piece as he continue to scream like he did at the torture room the two of them have placed him. It sucks that he was the only one who made it out alive. Afterall, would it be fun to have the two of them scream from their lungs?" Mea was enraged from the detail chisaki had said.

 _They dare torture my Rito? Is that why my Rito so different?_ She question herself looking at them. Her viewpoint is that the two of them must die with bruise and cuts caused by her. _I will definitely not accept this!_

Meanwhile a tanned girl was just sitting at the rooftop looking at the fight that was placed at the school yard. She was amused to see that there are more than just them. She was more curious of why are they really here for; there hasn't been an enemy in months or any causes except for Rito disappearance. "Just what is going on in this city?" she questioned herself. She then got a glance at someone being in the bushes. "So that's why?"

Rito was observing the fight the two assassins have continue; this time Mea was going all out at the enemies more than Yami. Rito wants to help them as much as possible but something was holding back. _Why…_ he starts to question himslef _Why can't I fight? I… I can't just let them…_ Rito doesn't lnow it but the sensation he is feeling was fear. Not at the two but from the past he had gone through. He remembers the darkened room as if it had happened; he sees the darkness in the room while being chained up against the wall and scream.

 _If I don't do this…. If I don't…. I… I…_

Rito was lost; he doesn't want to confront them in his state of fear. He wants to leave them be since they have done this more than he has. But there was a shriek coming from the two of them.

Mea was stabbed through the shoulder and Yami was fully down.

 _I-impossible! These two are…!_ As Rito trembled from the despair he looked closely at Yami trying to get up; Mea was down but also tries to get up with her sister. Chisaki was standing there preparing to attack but was interrupted by the look on their faces. "You keep fighting not for yourselves, are you?" they flinched from the little girl. "Of course!" Yami yelled out. "There are people… in this world… who see us as equal…! And if we leave…" a memory was drawn in her mind which show the little sister of Yuuki Ritos. "Then everybody will be upset!" "Then I'll destroy this planet."

After what Chisaki said, anger was flown on Rito. The two assassins were in silence and were frozen from an extreme aura surrounding the little girl. It was a complete bloodlust they all felt, but for Rito he was focusing his urge to move.

"That is why you all have become weak. The two of you stayed here for so long you have forgotten your paths of being weapons. This planet, the people, the atmosphere, this world have made you what you are; a bunch of weaklings who thinks living this sort of peace can make everything alright. And so, I will destroy this peaceful world once I am done with you-"

A sharpened shard had struck towards the enemy. Chisaki had dodged the attack and sees someone standing all in red. He slowly walks to the battlefield until the green haired girl attack. Suddenly, the red hero slapped the green hari across the face and was pushed back at Chisaki.

"Pine!" she picked her friend up from the ground.

 _You have always protect everybody including me. I have understood what you two have gone through and now I am like you three… kinda. Now, it's my turn to protect you!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE…!**_

 _ **Hey there! This 64 giving you an announcement! The story arc will be concluded by the end of December. But no worries because I will be continuing the story at spring 2019 for plans on the next story arc! I don't know how many chapters I will make for this arc story, but for sure I say about three or five more remaining. I want to say we have reached the total of 2100 views which makes me very happy to say thank you for those who has been reading through the past month. Until then, see you next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The following is a fanfic. I do not own any characters from the To Love Ru series only original characters. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 12: Outsiders II

 **Classroom**

The group of students notice something off. The school has been rumbling like an earthquake had happened. Each of them looked at each other wondering what was going on.

At the other classroom Momo and Nana were also curious about what was going on. It was then that an explosion appeared out of nowhere and shaked the classroom.

"Nana!"

"Yeah! I felt that too!"

The both nodded and went over to meet up with their older sister to see what was going on. They immediately ran over to the classrooms when suddenly the looked outside and sees there were three figures fighting. "Is that Nemesis?" Momo asked. She looked over at the end of the hall and see Oshizu coming towards them. "Guys! Mea and Yami- their in trouble!" She yelled out.

Yami and Mea were damaged from the fight. For once in their lives as assassins they were defeated. "Mea!" Nana ran up to her friend who was damaged. "Mea! What happened? What's going on!?" She asked waiting for an answer from her friend.

"We were defeated…" Mea said. "We lost and was about to be taken." She looked down at her own hands; the hands were covered with every soul she had to take as an assassin and was in complete defeat. She was interrupted by a presence was about to be approached. Yami and Mea pushed the two sisters down to take cover.

"Watch out!" The two yelled.

BOOM!

The four of them got up when the dust had finally cleared up. They see two people standing on different sides; one who was small with white hair and the other who was covered in red. _Who- who are these people?_ Nana thought. Mom got up to start ranting at the person who resembles Nemesis.

"What's the meaning of this Nemesis!"

"Nemesis? Please, don't compare me to that- disappointment of a project."

"She's right," Mea said. "She's not Nemechan-"

"Her name is Chisaki. We both were made from the survivors of Project Nemesis!" Said the man in red. "These two came just so we can be their slaves for their narcissistic plan."

"No need to brag for me." She said as she started to be praiseworthy from the guy who understood the plan. "But it's as number seven said, we will bring you and continue on what we started-" she said after a punch was given from the man in red. "Like hell we are!"

The two continue their fight at the middle of the school yard. The two clashed by transforming their arms; they attack and blocked at one another. Neither of them can manage to make a cut.

 _I understand the process with tengoku eyes!_ The red man thought as he fights. _All these shadows are the movements of one's attack._ The red man deflected the attack and double punched his opponents face.

 _There's just something bothering me though-_ his thoughts were interrupted when a sharp tendril was about to stab him. Luckily he had blocked the attack with his steeled arm he transformed immediately. The red man stomped the ground to make a small earthquake to unfocus the balance for his opponent. However, Chisaki jumped to grab the red man face and threw him over to the school building.

"Number Seven! Be reasonable about the orders that are given to us." She demanded.

"Tch! Orders you say?"

 _Don't give me that crap!_ A bit of rage was starting to absorb him in baby steps. His eyes were starting to spark up due to some of the electricity he was absorbing; he gave a small spark to make the sprinklers on. The water turned on, which made chisaki distracted; the red man place both hands on chisaki head and began an electrical outbreak on that side of the school. Chisaki was beginning to have her head fried up but little does she know is that the red man holding back a bit.

Meanwhile the group of students headed outside the building from the attack. Lala was making sure that her sisters were okay from the attack; and to be sure that Rito was doing fine. She spotted the two sisters holding the assassins on each of their shoulders; she was shocked to see that her friends were damaged which got her thinking that they must've know what's going on. "Yami-chan! Mea! What happened!?" She asked worriedly. "We'll explain everything, Onee-sama."

"...to..."

"Mea?" Nana questioned.

"...Ri..to…"

"What do you mean Ri-"

"Guys! There you are!"

The group turned around and sees Rito running towards them. They were all relieve that he was safe. "Rito!" Lala shouted and hugged him; he returned the hug back and then check up on the two. "How are they?" He asked looking at the two.

"The cuts on them aren't too deep, but when we have to tend their wounds as soon as possible." Nana explained. "Is there any device you have on you that can tend them, Lala?" Rito questions.

"None whatsoever"

"Looks like there's no other choice." Rito lifted the two on his back.

"Rito-san!? You lift!?" Momo said loudly, which made Rito roll his eyes over.

"Yes, I know, it's shocking."

"Where are you taking them?"

"The only person who can do the work of course." He smiled at them. Right when he was gonna head out a hand tug his shirt; he turned around and sees Lala was holding him. "Please be careful." She said with worrisome.

"Don't worry! I'm as tough than I was once before!" He started headout to find the only person who can help their condition. _So I was right…_ he thought on the way to the nurse. _There was something off about that light._

"Rito…" Rito looked back to see the injured victims. "I'm...sorry…" Rito looked forward while listening to her. _I have to hurry. The real me is still fighting on the frontline!_

While his clone was helping the victims Rito was frying up the mind of Chisaki.

"You think of yourself as a tool, but what I really see is someone who is giving an authority as a threat! That's why you bullshit to those victims! You are to do this by force!"

"Y-you know nothing!"

Chisaki has gotten out the electricity by stabbing through Rito chest with both her sharpened arms. She threw him away from the building and was crashed into the bench. "The hell do you know about authority as a threat! I never see this as a threat, but a free will to accept!" She cried out.

"Hearing this is more than enslavement than freedom gesture." Rito launched over to the villain but was interrupted by a black portal she had created. She gave a grin but was punched in the face by a fist that went through another portal which wasn't hers.

She was knocked down the floor and was dragged by Ritos hand. Chisaki was then thrown at the school building where some of the students were evacuating; she flip over to get back up to fight her opponent. Rito punched her repeatedly from gut to stomach until Chisaki grabbed one of his fist and slammed him on the floor several times. Rito managed to escape by turning his arm into razor sharp spikes that can let Chisaki release him.

"You fucking bastard!-"

She was interrupted by the walls transformation into chains pierce through both of her arms and legs; Every inch of her body was wrapped by the chains made by Rito. She couldn't move even if she has the advantage to escape out of these chains. Chisaki observed her opponent as he heal every part of his body. "Tch! I can see why the boss wants to capture you the most." She said to Rito who was healing. "Who the God syndrome or you?" He commented.

"I have no interest in the weak like you. I only have interest to finish my duty."

"The duty your doing is an order by someone who wants to make this so called peace in the rule by enslaving people who won't have their own freedom like you."

"I make the choice of my own-"

"The choice that was made by force from someone that isn't you! Your so called, "destroy the planet" and "being one of us" is an act because deep down your scared."

"Shut up!"

The chains were released by the small girl; she use the chains as a weapon. The chain wrapped around Ritos neck was was brought close to Chisaki. "What makes you think that you would understand?" She asked as she began to punch Rito with both her fist wrapped in chains.

"I fear nothing!" She said as a picture had flashed in her eyes. "There's nothing you can relate!"

 _That's a lie_

"There's no one special out there who I am risking!"

 _I never said that._

"So what do you know about me!"

 _Almost everything!_

"Answer me!" She yelled when suddenly her punches stopped by Ritos deflected razors. He grabbed her face and both returned to the center of the schoolyard. Every student are witnessing two people who has caused the damages in the school. They stayed to watch to see which is ally or foe.

The three devilukean sisters made it to see who was causing the damages. "We need to stop them!" Nana said when she was about to jump into battle until someone stopped her. "There's no need to intervene, Nana-hime." Nemesis appeared front of them suggesting to not participate the battle.

"What is the meaning of this Nemesis?" Momo asked angrily.

"Nothing at all. I have nothing to do with these two." She said honestly. "But for sure that the person in red is our ally." Nemesis looked down at the two in their position to fight. She was more focus on the person in red because of the appearance he was giving out. _He's got to be from before._ She thought.

The two fighters were starting to brawl out without interruption from any source. Each of them blasted every punch and blocks to each other none stop. It was at the moment Rito have found an opportunity to attack by transforming his knuckles into ironed sharp fists. "You may think that I don't understand anything!" He said loudly. "I sure know that we have our own needs and wants throughout the entire universe!"

Chisaki jumped away from the fight from her opponent. She was in midair with wings of a butterfly out of her back.

"There is nothing I want more-"

"What you want is to protect something isn't it!" Rito yelled out. It made Chisaki flinched on what she had heard; and when she hears it she sees images of people smiling and an unforgivable deed that had been made by those who had created her.

"We have may be created by those assholes, but it's our power to do whatever we want with it not there's!"

"SHUT UP!"

Chisaki raised both her hands in the air creating a big amount of dark matter that could possibly destroy the school and enough to destroy a city. "What makes you think that our power is suitable for us projects! We are made to create to destroy! And if it means go this far than it's pointless!" Chisaki yelled out as she threw the ball towards the school.

"Oh no!" Peke yelled out.

"Quickly! We have to evacuate before-"

"No we don't." Nemesis interrupted Momo. "Because he's going to stop this."

Rito began to super jump his way through the black orb as he started to charge up his black aura surrounding him from before. All the rage that was within him was practically participating to this battle. It was Roku who was on his mind. She was gone because he couldn't do anything; he was weak in his mind because he could've saved her.

"BECAUSE MY POWER IS THE HOPE I WILL USE TO SAVE ANYBODY IN NEED!"

He yelled out while manage to go through the black orb; the orb exploded in midair the moment Rito landed a hard punch in the face at Chisaki.

The dark matter turned into sparkles in the air. Everybody was in awe to see such a magnificent thing was made by a bomb that could possibly killed everyone.

Meanwhile the two fighters were on the ground laying down far from each other. Rito was able to move die to his healing factor, but for Chisaki she wasted all the energy from the blast she created;she was unable to move from her place. Rito got up slowly and tries to head over to the girl who was done with the fight.

"Why…" she said "why aren't you finishing me off. I tried to destroy your planet; I defeated those two girls; I said all terrible things to you...why?"

"Because… you're in desperate need for help." Rito said. Chisaki flinched after hearing that.

"Do you really think… That you can helo me? A project-"

"You're not a project!" Rito yelled. "You are who you are… you're not someone's servant or a weapon… in the end… you're just like any other girls who are in trouble…"

Chisaki looked away for a moment. She doesn't want anybody to see the expression she was giving away. "Is that really it?" She asked.

"No… but because you couldn't protect someone… that they made you see this as a natural routine…"

"How would you know that I have someone to protect?" She asked covering her face. "Because whenever I talk about protecting someone you get pissed off." Rito answered as he walk towards the fallen opponent. "You say that you don't care, but I know you do deep down."

Chisaki turns towards Rito and her eyes were watered with tears. It was a tears of the truth and being helpless; she never wanted this. She wants to be with those she loved including Pine. "Do you think… I can continue living like this?" She asked.

"No… but you can always change that." He said.

A portal appeared out of nowhere between the two. Pine appeared as she lifted up Chisaki from the ground. "We have to leave." She said. Chisaki stopped the both of them and looked st Rito for the moment.

"Who are you?"

"Yuuki Rito. But I'm referred as Akai Tsuki."

As the portal appeared behind the two encounters, there she said her last words.

"Yuuki Rito… please save us." She said.

The two were gone and the battle was finally over. Rito lied down on the grass and looked up at the sky filled with blue and cloudy with a chance of rain; and so it did. The rain was poured onto him as he kept looking up at the sky. Everything was wet around him but it didn't bother him.

"This was my lost…" he said. "In the end…" he looked back at what had happened. He had failed to fight alongside his friends when he knew they were no match for the encounters; he destroyed some of the buildings that may have bystanders in the way; and worse of all he couldn't save Chisaki. Tears were starting to dripped from his eyes along with the rain.

"I… was still weak!" He cried out. The rain continued to pour at the city of Sainan nonstop.

He was about to pass out exhaustion from his battle he had with someone who was innocent. He was enjoying it at first until something got in the way of the raindrops falling on his face. Someone dark with an umbrella holding on her hand.

 _Oh… crap._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey everybody! This is 64 saying a Happy New Year! I'm sorry I hadn't written the chapters because I was in an art block. But I finally got the hang of it now. I will update new chapters as soon as possible since I did say it will end on 2018. It will have a return on March 2019 so as always please follow/favorite for updates and leave a review! Until then see you next time!**


	13. Dreams and Darkness

**Hello! This is 64, I have been working on a My Hero Academia Fanfic as an official story project I have been working on.**

 **For those who have been asking for a new chapter of the False Project series I have updated the story info that it will return for next month.**

 **The to love ru series and BNHA series were both originally an idea I had for a long time.**

 **The bnha is more original and the to love ru was more of a one-shot series. But knowing that there have been many who wants the To Love Ru series really makes me more appreciative as a writer and having fans who actually like the story.**

 **And so, as a special occasion holiday, here is the new chapter for To Love Ru: False Project. And since this holiday is about love and chocolates this chapter is to be in a different reality Rito is in.**

 **I hope you all understand. Enjoy :)**

 **The following is a fanfic. I do not own any characters from the To Love Ru series only original characters. Please support the official release**

 _It was a beautiful winter morning in Sainan; the morning starts off for Rito walking alone wearing a black sweater hoodie and a black scarf wrapped around his neck. He was heading to his school along with his friend with blue and red hair._

 _Rito smiled seeing her walking to school as she began to hug her behind._

" _Good Morning!" He yelled and chuckled while swing her around. She was smiling knowing that it was a special day for the two of them. "Mu~ don't surprise me like that" she said giving soft punches to Rito._

" _I'm sorry I'm just really happy to see you, Roku!" He said Happily._

 _Roku blushed a little and smiled to hear Rito said those words. "I'm happy to see you as well!" Roku admitted to her friend. "So, I'll see you after school?" Rito asked and so she nodded as an agreement._

" _Yeah… I'll see you later." She said with a smile and the two have departed._

 _Rito walked to his school and Roku walked over to her other school. As he head over Sainan High School he spotted three pink haired girls and a purple hair girl as well._

" _Rito-san, you've been hanging out with that girl when you return. What sort of relationship do you have with her?" Momo asked Rito who was having list of harem candidates on her mind. Karate chopped her head not too hard but to make her understand. "She is none of your concern, Momo." He said to Momo who was disappointed._

" _Rito! You should introduce her to us! Right haruna?"_

 _Haruna fidgeted for a brief moment and tried to say yes._

" _If I do, you guys must be on your good behavior!" Rito said as he looked at Momo and Nana who would say rude things about him. "Why me!? Why me and Momo!?" Nana started to rant on her comparison._

 _ **After School**_

 _Rito began to prepare to leave when suddenly he had a text from Mikan._

 _Mikan: Rito I won't be home until later tonight, so you're gonna have to take care of the house._

 _Rito: Got it! Take your time._

 _Rito headed out of the classroom and sees the three sisters heading out. "Rito! Me and my sisters are gonna go shopping with Haruna, so we'll see you later tonight." Lala said to Rito. Rito nodded as an understanding. "Got it! You three take care okay. And I mean ALL three." Rito said clearly looking over at Momo. Momo began to pout knowing Rito changed and now fully knows all of Momo's schemes._

 _The three devilukean sisters head out and Rito got out of school; before he left he was waiting for Roku at the school she had finally transferred. The school she was transferred was the same on where Kyoko have been attending. She is known to be Lala's favorite tv celebrity, The Magical Kyoko!_

" _Rito! You're here." Roku said to Rito who closely looked as the uniform she was wearing._

" _What is is?" Roku asked her friend who was in his dazed of fantasy. "You… look really cute." Rito said with a bit a blush. "T-thank you… Rito." Roku was embarrassed but happy to hear Rito complimented her. Rito looked at Roku and grabbed her hand without no hesitation._

" _Let's go!" He said while holding onto Roku's hand. She followed Rito without minding holding her hand; the two head over to the store to buy some chocolates to make for each other. Roku never knew what Valentine was so it was a great chance for Rito to show her a good time. Roku didn't know much about the earth culture when she had arrived to the planet. After hearing the tradition of Valentine's she asked Rito to help her make the chocolates so she can give it to Rito._

 _ **Yuuki Household**_

 _The two have arrived to Rito's house where there were nobody home but Rito and Roku._

" _Alright! Let's make some chocolates, Rito!" Roku said cheerfully raising her hands up in the air. "Yeah! Let's!" Rito followed her lead as the two stepped over to the kitchen to begin their cooking._

 _It started off with them preparing the chocolates as they used their transformation skills freely to make the chocolate and preparing everything faster. Afterwards, the two of them began to throw little bits of chocolate to each other. Then they became a mess as they laugh at each other. As time passes the two finally finished making chocolates._

 _Rito was sitting on the couch along with Roku watching movies. It was very peaceful for them; but it was more peaceful for Rito as he looked at Roku laying down on his chest while watching tv._

" _What is it" Roku asked as she looked up at Rito. He smiled at Roku who was the reason why those two have escaped the hell they had went through. "It's really… nice. That's all." Rito said but was beginning to have second thoughts about the vibe. The two of them stared at each other for a while; and as they looked deeply at their own eye's their faces begin to get closer._

 _Rito stopped however, as he lifted Roku up from the couch. "Not here. Let's go to my room." Rito suggested. Roku looked up at Rito who have eyes that were more stern than before._

 _As they made it to the room, Rito locked his door and observed the room to be sure that Momo didn't bug his room._

 _The two sat next to each other and then began to lock lips; as they did they remove each of their own clothing slowly as they were more focus on their lips being intertwined. Rito lay down Roku on the bed and began to look at the beautiful view of his partner. Roku eyes were turned ruby red and her face was flushed with redness._

" _Rito… you're…" Rito didn't realise it, but Roku was seeing him falling into tears. He was upset to see such a beautiful sight and to be with Roku at the moment. However, he fully understood what is on his mind after all._

" _If only…. If only… this were real…." Rito said hesitantly as he looked at Roku. "But no matter… what I think… I know… that you're gone and not here." He cried out as he hold tightly on Roku's hand._

 _Roku began to tear up as well and hugged Rito towards her half exposed breasts._

" _it's fine Rito. Everything's alright…" She said trying to comfort Rito. "Things like this… can always happen in your dream… because the more you do the more You feel connected with. And I'm happy here… and so should you…" She said rubbing Rito's hair. Rito cried desperately knowing that Roku wanted this after all she had gone through._

 **Somewhere…**

Rito woke up from his nap and observed the place where he was at. He looked left to right and noticed he was in his room. He looked around as he activated his Tengoku eyes; there he sees a dark shadow.

"Show yourself!" Rito demanded. The person stepped out of the dark as it revealed itself inside his room. Rito laughed a little knowing the person who was dressed in black.

"I thought you retired to be an assassin, Kuro." Rito said to Kuro who is known to be as an assassin in the galaxy. "I have but rumor has it in throughout the galaxy there has been a well known project who suddenly have fallen again." Kuro explained to Rito as he observed him from bottom to his red eyes.

"And it seems of all people it had to be you who have turned into a transformation and gain the Tengoku eye's." Kuro said his observation at the Tengoku eyes. Rito tried to guess why Kuro was in his room and started to go ahead to ask the question. "So you're here to kill me?" Rito asked with an obnoxious look on his face at Kuro. "No, I'm here to give you an offer." Kuro said as he walked out of the shadows and got closer to the side of Rito's bed.

"I have been observing you since the rumors were spread across the galaxy. Even the royalists heard the rumors as well. I notice you changed a lot when you have arrived to earth. You have the talents to perform your transformation abilities, but lack of combat and control your dark matter." Kuro explained to Rito who was stunned to hear Kuro have done his research very well. _If that's true then chances are that Lala's parents must've have some thought._ Rito got out of bed as he head downstairs to grab something to drink and a way to end the conversation. It was then he decided to close the door and wants to hear more. "What kind of offer do you have in mind?" Rito asked Kuro who began to put up a short smile.

"I want to teach you the ways of the transformation follow by the skill of an assassin." Kuro offered. Rito was having second thoughts from hear the word "assassin". He wants to help people, but killing them would just make him no different than Yami, Mea, and Nemesis. But then a thought came in to his head which was the two encounters Chisaki and Pine who were in pain the who time.

"I want to learn to fight and control my darkness, but there is one condition I want you to understand; I don't want to kill people." Those were Rito's commands to Kuro who didn't react like Yami would. However, Kuro was a bit annoyed from the inside after hearing the demand. "Do what you want, but one day Rito you will have to kill an enemy." Kuro said as he head over to Rito's desk and started to write with a pencil and paper.

"Meet me at this location. Your school should be having holidays since your damage to it." Rito was embarrassed from Kuro's insult. Before Kuro headed out he turned around and asked Rito an important question.

"Who are you?" Kuro asked his student. Rito was confused until he figured out what Kuro meant.

"I'm Akai Tsuki!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! See you next month!**


	14. Chapter 14: Beach House of Horror 1

**The following is a fanfic. I do not own any characters from the To Love Ru series only original characters. Please support the official release**

A month had passed since the incident at school. And in that month, Rito was training under Kuro and had developed his transformation skill; he can master his dark matter for the moment. However, what was difficult was going Darkness mode. He tried to master it, but nothing seemed fitting.

In the meantime, Rito and his friends decided to go on vacation. It was mostly Tenjoin who wanted to show off her new vacation home.

"Oh~hohoho! I hope everyone is here to enjoy your final week of summer! For I, the queen of summer's, am bringing you along with me to a vacation home-" Tenjoin was preaching to her underclassmen until they weren't paying attention as they chat amongst themselves. She was angry for a bit, but it seems Kojou had stopped her anger as she told her they understand.

They made it to the island by boat; everybody went ahead inside the mansion and see notice how big it was. It was to be expected from a rich girl to own an island and a summer beach house.

Before they reached the island, Rito was enjoyed the summer seas along with his friends. However, this was not an actual vacation apparently.

Mea stand besides Rito while they take a good look at the view. It was just a diversion to make them look like their talking about something that doesn't involve their friends.

"So, why so eager, Rito?" Mea said as he got closer to Rito's space. "Mea, it seems that we're going to encounter someone on the island." Rito explained the short details of his mission. "You mean…?" Mea said as if she might know the answer.

"Yeah… there's a criminal among us on that island." Rito answered dramatically.

"Those two have been close." Nana bickered from the scene of Rito and Mea talking; for once all of their friend's agreed. "And here I thought I can finally be with Rito!" Run exaggerated waving her fists in the air.

"There's no worries," Momo came in to stop the tension, "Rito will have plenty of time to be with all of us." Momo said as she looked at the two talking. _Even if I say that…_ Momo was giving envy around her eyes to see how different Rito was with Mea more than her.

 _I really haven't been able to be with Rito for a month! It's like he's been avoiding me!_ Tears were shown at her face, hyperbole.

 **Beach House**

Everybody went to their different rooms where the girls gets their rooms and the boys has theirs.

It was only Rito, Ren, and Saruyama who got their rooms. Lately, Rito hadn't really contact with his friends since he became an underground vigilante. Especially since he trained under Kuro for the past month; those two have been quite close as master and student.

"Rito… Rito!" Saruyama had called Rito as he was thinking about something important. "The girls are gonna take a bath," he said to Ren and Rito who are trying to unpack their suitcases. "We should go take a peek!" Saruyama said loudly as he begins to get out of the room.

"Saruyama! Don't even think about it!" Ren tried to stopped him, but Saruyama left the room.

As Ren was chasing Saruyama, Rito was looking through the files Kuro lent him.

 _Kuro Files_

" _The island you and your friends are going; someone on that Island who has been following you." Kuro gave a picture along with the file inside. "There are chances that this person maybe after one of you or your friends." Rito was confused from Kuro's explanation._

" _How are you sure this person is after me or my friends?" Rito asked the confusing question. "I had word that they're after the princess' or the assassins; they've been keeping an eye on them for a while now." Kuro answered the question._

 _Rito was a bit pissed to know Kuro have kept this for a while. It was his new life as a transformation, and Kuro didn't even thought about warning Rito by now._

" _I know I should've told you this earlier; but if I did then not only will you be compromise, but your friends and family will be dead-"_

" _Kuro…" Rito interrupted Kuro's explanation as he activated his hands as razors. "if any of that happened like that;_ _ **you'll die too**_ _,_ _ **by me that is**_ _." Rito gave a cold stare at Kuro with his Tengoku eyes and brought out his razors. It was a threat, but for Kuro it was progress for him to act like that at his enemy._

" _This was originally my mission… but I think this is a good opportunity for your progress as a Transformation. And remember, it's up to you to decide your enemies fate."_

Rito begin to search around the area of the house. He looked at the different halls from the upstairs and downstairs.

 _Tengoku…_ Rito activated his Tengoku eye's and looked at any object around the area. He trained his eyes that was given by his friend; he wanted to continue her legacy as promised training his visions.

 _There aren't any signs of danger, nor any certain objects are to be bugged._ Rito took a really long time on the eyes.

Roku never used her Tengoku eyes besides looking into a person's aura. As Rito was training with Kuro he went into deep research on the Tengoku eye's.

There was more to the eye that he had unlocked that no other race from Roku discovered. The eye's can see within 1000 meters from distance; it can sense both life and objects; and it sees through every person's movements being made within fifteen seconds.

 _It's crazy for a race to have this sort of ability._ Rito thought as he continued his search until someone called him.

 _Tch! This won't do. I have to wait until nightfall._ Rito went back to see what he was called for. Kotegawa grabbed both ears of Saruyama and Ren who she assumed were the two trying to peek on the girls.

"Oh, so you caught them before they could have a sneak peek." Rito said jokingly with a boredom tone.

"YOU TRAITOR! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN!" Saruyama pointed the blame on Rito. "Idiot! Like hell I want to peek on them!" Rito said honestly.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Kotegawa asked as she was mad at Rito.

"Now, now, Rito didn't mean to say that, right?" Momo came out of the room dressed in her summer wardrobe. She tries to break off the tense atmosphere that was made.

"Of course I mean It." Rito answered yet again. Momo was about to lose her cool for a second hearing the answer Rito gave.

 _Rito-san!? Do not deny me! You were never like this!_ Momo was upset in her mind.

Rito took a deep sigh and begin to head out.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Kotegawa asked curiously. "A walk around the beach. No worries I'll be fine." Rito said as he wanted to leave the premise and might as well continue the investigating.

Momo in her mind have the chance to go with Rito. It was her chance to be alone and start continuing making her charm to catch his love.

"Okay! I will join you-" Momo begin to walk behind him until he stopped her.

"I want to be alone, don't bother." Rito demanded the pink hair girl. She began to have a desperate need to be forceful. Unfortunately, Rito was giving a sort of vibe that says leave me alone. Momo didn't like how he is right now, so she thought of other ways to have her chance tonight.

Rito was heading towards the door until he was stopped yet again.

"Rito, where are you going?" His sister Mikan was worried about him. Rito knew full well that she was depressed from his disappearance, so he gave her details of what he'll be doing if he's out.

"Don't worry, I want to talk by myself. I'll be back." Rito said as he head out.

Mikan was being a worrywart for him. She wants him to be safer than before; but at the same time she shouldn't. As the days past, Rito was different than before; he was actually doing pretty well in school, he can take care on his own, and he have been more observant from his falls and distance from Momo.

 _You change so much… I'm really happy to see that._ She thought as she looked out of the window.

Rito searched the beach and there was still nothing.

 _This guy… Kuro said he's a shapeshifter. So it's difficult to figure out who could this person be._ Rito thought as he looked up at the clouds and sees how there was a storm coming.

"Well… so much for a vacation," he said to himself as he was heading back. "It's going to rain, in the middle of the ocean-" Rito flinched as he discovered something. The rain began to pour and he immediately head back to the mansion.

He waltz in quietly and tried to find Mea who was always on board.

Mea was also doing her search in the mansion. While Rito was searching at the beach Mea was continued where he left off inside.

As the rain poured from the sky, Rito finally found Mea in the middle of the hallway. It was a big house so it was only for the best they both were separated from their groups.

"Rito! He's here; I'm certain." Mea said to Rito who was on her side.

"I know," he said to her, "this sneaky bastard, he knew it was gonna rain on this location. And I theorize that he may be-"

"Aaaahhh!" A sudden scream came out of nowhere.

Both Rito and Mea had follow the scream and sees the clothes of Kotegawa on the floor.

"What the! Her clothes, these are the only things left behind!" Tenjouin made it to the scene of where the scream had taken place. Everybody was around except for Kotegawa who is currently missing.

 **Study Room**

Everybody was gathered up in the room that was used for Tenjouin's father as a study room.

"To think they kidnapped Yui and leave her clothes there." Lala said heartedly. "Has anybody contacted the police?" Haruna suggested the offer to report to the police.

"Unfortunately, the line is dead, we won't get any contact until the rain clears up." Rin explained to the group who are left over. While some of them were talking, Rito was in his own world.

 _There's no doubt about it,_ Rito thought to himself, _he must've have followed us here by boat or spaceship and waited for the island to rain as he gets the opportunity to transform into a raindrop._ Rito proved his theory of the criminal he has to take down.

Riti looked into his phone on the details of the man he's on the hunt for.

 **Pendleton Miles** : he was arrested for identity theft, bankruptcy, and murder. He is skilled in knife combat; dangerous and deadly as he is, he is wanted dead or alive.

Rito looked more details into it and closed his phone. He place his chin on his hand to think how will he approach the murder and bring Kotegawa back. As he kept being in the train of thought he notice something.

 _Wait… why isn't anybody making noises?_ Rito looked up immediately and sees that everybody was gone.

 _Impossible! He even took Yami and Mea!_ Rito thought enraged, but was keeping his cool for himself.

 _I can't… if I use my rage I won't think straight!_

Rito remained calm and took deep breaths. He was as calm as he ever was; he then transformed back to his Tengoku Eye's. He searched around the area to find the culprit. He couldn't find anything until he found two dark aura's coming from the upstairs.

Rito began to plan out the strategy to bring his friends back. He has to go full on human instead of being a Transformation. There are cameras on each hallways from the first floor to the third floor. If there are cameras then there really is a slightest chance they'll know who he is. Or at least, his friends will know the truth.

As Rito continues there are two type of rooms he has to go through. The two rooms may be where Miles has kept them which were the Master bedroom or the attic.

The Master bedroom is only placed on the second floor; as for the attic Rito has to reach to the very top of the stairs.

 _There's also a chance that he's not alone._ He thought as he wrapped up the blueprints. _Because if their gone that quickly, he must have some allies along with him._ Rito walked out of the studies and head at the main entrance of the halls.

He looked up and notice something menacing is within those steps of stairs. Rito clenched his fists with anger.

"Wait for me guys, I will save you!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 ** _ladies and gentlemen, I'm back and I hope you're ready for arc story! I know some of you think that this is from the first to love ru series, but it's a reboot. I decided to choose this to give a chance for Rito to use his abilities and show that he's not what he said he was. So be sure to fav/follow and reveiw on the story!_**

 ** _See you next time!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Beach House of Horror 2

The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!

The rain was getting heavier at the island. There was no noise that was made in the Tenjouin mansion; only the sound of rain and wind can be heard.

Rito followed the trails the blueprints had instructed. He only looked through the second floor of the house and search every room with his Tengoku eye's. There weren't any auras around the area as he continued his search.

 _If there aren't any here then that means they're over at the third floor._ Rito thought in his own mind.

Rito continued to have his own thought until he saw something shining. He immediately made a move to escape the light. Rito managed to dodge until he was stabbed on the deltoid from the back.

 _What the hell!?_ Rito thought as he was stabbed.

There were more coming in. The lights were keep coming towards his direction.

 _Tengoku!_

Rito activated further into the eye's seeing each object were never lights of beams; there were daggers reflected from the storm.

The area was dark, but Rito can see clearly with the eyes. He looked at every movement's from the daggers; for some reason it sensors back to an enemy who hasn't been hit.

Rito kept dodging each and every daggers from both front and back. As he kept on going, the daggers had finally stop.

"I'm impress," someone said showing herself out of the dark.

"Not many people would deflect or dodge my throwing knives. You must be very grateful; or, I should say, you have pluck in your life." She said complementing Rito.

"Unfortunately, it's the trouble I live in." Rito talked back as he took out the dagger off of his deltoid.

The girl looked like as if she was Ritos age; she long pitch black hair; her eyes can be barely seen from her and looked like she doesn't sleep as much. Her height was an equal size as Momo.

Her wardrobe was a grey sweater that was too big for her; at the bottom was a dark blue skirt with leggings; and she was wearing her school shoes. From the appearance she made it cross Rito's mind on what she looks like.

 _She looks like a shut-in NEET._ Rito thought as he healed his own wound.

"I'm certain that you're not Miles." Rito answered to the NEET.

She was giving a sinister smile as her index finger was on the tip of the knife for the fun of it.

"Mu~ at least let me pretend to be" she pouted.

"I happened to be his student, Yuuna. And if you are after *aniki then I'm afraid it's not gonna happen." She said slowly moving her finger on the edge of the knife.

(A/N: Aniki in japan is referred to "bro" or "brother")

"Why is that?" Rito asked holding a knife for defense.

"Because, Bitch!"

Yuuna continues to throw each daggers as she approach Rito; she jumped on top of Rito and stabbed him on his left chest.

She laughed repeatedly looking at the pain expression on Rito who is bleeding from the dagger.

Yuuna got close to his ears to whisper. "That expression in your face is so cute." She said to Rito who is on the bottom being stabbed.

"Everything about you… about the false project… about the encounters…. We know everything about your background." She was giving an grotesquely tone to her opponent.

" _ **If what they say is true… that means you are as failure being human… you were a failure to even save your friend's who we capture… you failed to even bring your friend out of the project-"**_

After saying the last line, Rito grabbed her collar and gave her a headbutt in the face as hard to give her a concussion.

Yuuna was pulled back she was bleeding from her nose.

Rito was slowly getting up to regain his mind and step.

"I… always feel like I am a failure…" Rito said getting up.

 _When I enter middle school, I was head over heels to a girl who attended the same school as me, but I never had the courage to ask her out._

 _After meeting Lala, I was giving more of a troublesome life and didn't even had a plead to say I don't want to be a candidate; every time there be either an object or an accident, I always fall on top of the girls because my dumbass was always clumsy; my own sister don't see me much as a brother figure, only a pervert and an open book; I wasn't strong enough to save Yami when she was in trouble, or even in her darkness form; and most of all, I wasn't strong enough to protect myself, which made me a burden to everybody._

"You can talk a lot of shit to me as much as you want," Rito got up taking out knife that was on his chest.

" **But don't you ever, talk shit to the person who gave me a purpose and courage!"**

Yuuna grabbed another knife and both their knives were enguard. Euphoria was coming out of Yuuna's eyes seeing the hatred and pain in Rito. His Tengoku eyes were more of what attracted Yuuna the most; it was the evidence of how much of a failure he really is.

"S-SUGOI!" Yuuna thought in her mind having a climax inside her own world.

"This! This is what I have been waiting for! I want to fight you with all your might! Rito!" Yuuna praised to Rito as a worthy foe.

The two were exchanging the attacks from the dagger; but both weren't cut as they deflected every razor dagger attacks. Yuuna was wide open from the strike Rito had given her; Rito kicked her in the chest as she had fallen backwards; but she backed flipped from the kick Rito had given her.

Yuuna had dashed towards having her chances to attack, but then she had seen her mistake. When she was about to stabbed Rito directly towards his chest, Rito made a handstand on her shoulder making her as a human pole. There, daggers that she had thrown earlier had responded back to Rito; but as Rito had made the handstand on Yuuna's shoulders, it was at that moment the daggers had stabbed directly at her instead of Rito.

Rito had gotten off of the shoulders right when the daggers had stabbed through Yuuna from her thighs to her shoulders. The last dagger that was aiming at her, Rito had made sure that the hand of the dagger only hit the nerve in her head to be knocked out cold.

Rito put a knee down to cut a wire wrapped around his knee.

"I noticed the threads were the reason how those daggers sensor back." Rito revealed the trick.

The threads that were attached the daggers were the reason behind it. It started when Rito looked at the lights reflected from the storm; but it wasn't the reflection on the dagger, it was after it past the reflected light. The rings on Yuuna's fingers were reeling the to reverse the attack. Everytime she threw each dagger, she kept on bringing out more as a diversion to reeling in the next dagger.

"If they knew me it must mean I am a real threat." Rito said under his breath.

Rito lifted Yuuna up and took her to a different room. It was one of the guest rooms he was nearby at.

Rito began to undressed her by removing the sweater to see of she wasn't bleeding as much. Rito looked at the cut that wasn't as bad as it seems.

A few antibiotics and stitches was needed on the cuts. Rito looked at the body to observe more but he was more forward than he ever was.

He didn't mind about embarrassment; he wasn't like before when he gets more flustered from the sight of a girl wearing a bikini. Especially, whenever he sees nudity he would become beet red, but after his training with Kuro it was only common that in times like these people needs to be cautious.

Rito looked at the bear naked girl her age along with the cuts. Rito had to be quick as he still need to save his friends.

As Rito was patching things up, Yuuna was slowly opening her eyes. She was now fully conscious and felt a palm on her chest where she was stabbed.

Rito was finished until both him and Yuuna have made eye contact. Yuuna was completely flustered and slapped Rito really hard.

"Aahh!" She shrieked as she crawled away from him. "W-w-w-why are you h-h-h-holding m-m-m-my breast!? A-a-and why am I n-n-naked!?" Yuuna was giving a different tone than before.

Rito was lost; he place his palm on his face from the slap. Rito looked closely to see Yuuna covering herself with a sheet.

"W-w-why am I not in my room?" She stuttered as she cover her face with the sheet. "I wasn't supposed to be out here, aniki knows I shouldn't be out here." Yuuna was talking underneath her breath.

"Hey." Rito said a word to break the shyness out of the atmosphere.

"P-p-please! Don't!" Yuuna cried out as she begin to shed a tear. "I… don't want to hurt you… I have done enough…." She wrapped the sheet tightly.

Rito slowly took a step by step and unhooded then sheet on her head.

"It's okay." He said to Yuuna. "I'm alright… look." Rito revealed his wounds to Yuuna and shows her the healing factor he has.

"You can trust me. All I did was fix your wounds… honest." Rito raised his right hand for his honesty.

Yuuna looked at his shoulder but was too shy to touch him as she was steaming red.

"I-i-I'm sorry… I didn't… I wasn't myself." She said apologetically.

"You don't socialize much do you?" Rito asked with a stern tone. Yuuna responded with a nod.

"The truth is…. I'm shut-in" she admitted to Rito who immediately called the shots.

"Called it!"

"But I was properly trained by aniki." She said in a nervous tone. "He may be a criminal to people, but to me he's someone I look up to." Yuuna said to Rito.

"Do you know why he's after me? Do you know why you're here?" Rito asked the shy girl. "I-I don't really know…" Yuuna admitted.

It was a small silence for the both of them. Rito was in a train of thought on how someone could not remember. Rito got up and was about to depart.

"Wait!" Yuuna stopped Rito who was about to head out. "Why…why did you save me?" She asked Rito.

Rito opened the door slightly until he stopped and turned around.

"I don't know what exactly is going on… but for sure your brother has something to do with the situation." Rito explained as he was about to leave. "but from seeing you… I looked into your aura. It was not filled with darkness, but for sure it was bright." Rito revealed the Tengoku eye's to Yuuna.

"You… seem like someone I can trust."

Rito walked out leaving Yuuna at her state. Yuuna was relieved that someone had talked to her and probably doesn't think she's weird at all.

Rito was heading over to the next floor until Yuuna stepped out of the room with her sheets to give Rito a word of advice.

"E-e-e-excuse me! M-m-my brother wouldn't think of this recklessness. B-b-but please, p-please be sure to k-k-keep your distance. H-h-h-he's much more of a master of knives t-than I am."

Afterwards, Rito headed to the attic to confront Miles. He slightly opened the door and enters the room. It wasn't like any attic though however, It happens to be more of a monitor room. Rito looked around to see if there were any life forms around the room.

"Didn't think someone as you could surpass my pupil." The mysterious figure stepped outside of the shadows as he revealed in front of Rito.

The man was tall and was in wearing a black vest without a button shirt underneath and black slacks. His hair was blood red and was spiked up. Rito observed everything on the man; he notice the rings all over his hands.

 _This guy must be a real pro for a criminal._ Rito thought in his mind.

"So, you finally revealed yourself, Pendleton Miles."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **To see more of my stories like this, checkout the My Hero Academia Fanfic: The Amazing Corpse-kun.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	16. Beach House of Horror Finale

**Before we get to the story, I want to say Thank you for all your support on this fanfiction. Sorry I had to do another delay. Never would have thought everybody would be this enthuse to read this fanfic. So to make it up, I'll try my best to get out of writerblocks. Also, I'll even try to update new chapters weekly. And please, have patience, I won't end up in a hiatus like some author's have. And so, please enjoy the chapter you all have been waiting for! Lastly, don't forget to follow and favorite this story for new updates!**

 **The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release**

It was a dark room in the attic; the only light that could be useful for the two figures are the lightning coming from the storm. The two silhouettes were standing in front of each other a bit far distant. It was quiet for the moment until finally someone has spoken.

"Listen closely, old man. Where are my friend's and what exactly is your reasoning of being here?" Rito have asked the suited man.

"No worries, your friends are alright." Miles said as he took out what looked like a cubed object.

"They're safe and sound in the Prison Tesseract. They won't remember a thing about today, but for sure they will be in sorrow once I'm done with you." Miles explained the ominous.

Rito looked closely with the Tengoku eyes to see the silhouettes of shadows inside the tesseract. Rito begins to threw a few razors from his arms; after that he reached over to grab the tesseract. However, as he did tried to grab the tesseract, he looked at his hands he reached out and sees that the hand has disappeared.

"What the hell!?" Rito yelled out as he sees his whole hand was splurt a large amount of blood.

As soon the blood sprinkling he immediately regenerate his hand.

"It's foolish, child. There is no possible way to get through me or even try to touch me."

"What are you-"

Rito was interrupted from a sudden blast through his chest. A whole arm had went through his blooded chest holding onto Rito's heart.

"I just don't understand how our Chisaki have been defeated the likes of you?" Miles said to Rito about the previous fight he had encountered.

 _Chisaki!?_

Rito thought about Chisaki and how she was ordered to do the job for something important. At that moment, there has to be some sort of understanding for Miles. Rito was let go and transformed his arms into shredded hands as he begins to strike Miles directly. Rito have made as much strikes as possible until he notice the sudden shield that has been protecting Miles. Rito backed away from Miles shielded force field.

Rito felt a knife thrown behind him and created dark matter as a protective portal; as the knife was meant to thrown at Miles when suddenly it stopped by itself returned to attack Rito.

 _What the hell!? There's no string attached! It's returning towards me!_ Rito dodged the knife by forming a bridge and used a dark tendril to reach over the knife.

He broke the bridge position and ran straight towards Miles without thinking. He try to reach him; but with the shield barrier Miles have surrounded himself in, it kept pushing him across the room. Rito repeatedly continued to go towards the barrier until he finally stopped.

"You are known to be a professional at this, but why do I get the feeling you're not like Yuuna… in a lot of different ways?"

Rito notice the strings were more helpful from the successor. When he fought for a few minutes with Miles, however, there were no strings attached at all. It was as if he never needed anything special to help out his knives.

"Yuuna is something more special than what I am. We are different because we're born with different abilities." Miles gave the small detail information to Rito.

"So, if I might be right, you can control knives with your mind, can you!?" Rito pointed at the Red haired man.

Miles chuckled for a little bit because someone like Rito knew his abilities.

"Shapeshifting and a power to control knives at will. Hahaha, life can really be crazy to a person. And you, Yuuki Rito, are truly a worthy fighter, no, a warrior to withstand as powerful as me!"

It was very honorable for Miles; of all the fighters he had killed, Rito was a true warrior to withstand a criminal like him. Rito interrupted his praiseworthy as he grabbed a knife to attack Miles with. Once he did, Miles deflected the attack with his own dagger. The force Miles had put in have pushed each of them far from each other.

"Since you're worth the fight, Yuuki Rito, It's time that I get serious!" Miles said solemnly excited.

He removed his vest and button shirt to have a better resistant. As he did, daggers and small pocket knives were all shielded on his body like a bullet proof vest.

" _ **Now, show me just how much of a fighter you truly are!?"**_

 **Guest Room**

Yuuna was resting on her bed and placed her knees to her face as she was thinking about Miles. She thought of the days when she was training with Miles at a young age.

 _Three years ago…_

 _Yuuna… was never able to make friends at her childhood days. She was isolated from the planet and town she had lived in. She once had a normal life when she was a child; however, it was because of her stuttering and anti-socialism she never had never communicate better. It was never working out for her folks and the people who have bullied on her. After her first year of middle school, she had no choice but to runaway. She didn't know where to go or what to do, but it was only for the best to not be a burden to those she loved forever._

 _"Oi! Oi! Little lady, are you lost? Why not come with us?" A stranger got up to her and requested something that shouldn't be said to a minor._

 _Three strange men were eye on her; having their lustful eyes focusing on what to do with a black hair cutie._

 _"N-n-n-no t-t-thank you! I-I-" one of the men interrupted her as he grabbed her wrist. As they did she immediately cut his finger off._

 _"S-s-s-stay back! I-i-i-i-i-i don't w-w-want-"_

 _"You Bitch!"_

 _The group decided to push her against the wall choking on her neck. As the man did he immediately took off her jacket revealing her breasts line popping up._

 _"N-n-n-NO!"_

 _After the scream from Yuuna the person who wrapped his hand around her neck had died quickly. His head was torn off from a strange phenomenon; making almost the rest of the group screaming. However, as the other two tried to flee it was too late for them; for they have had their final hour for their misdeeds._

 _Yuuna was trying the best she could to cover herself with her jacket. It wasn't too despairing, for she only had her shirt ripped from the mad men. She looked up and sees a man with blood red hair and a suit. He walked towards her and observed every part of the body of the black haired female teen. There weren't any bad injuries; so he gracefully held out a hand to reach for her._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Flash back end…_

Yuuna was quiet for she wanted to think for the moment. Afterwards, she didn't have the time to think and decided to dash out.

 _Aniki! Please… be safe!_

Meanwhile, Rito started to get the movements on Miles. He made sure to observe and then attack by finding a weak spot. Unfortunately, with all the knives floating around it was starting to get more difficult than it is; especially when he tries to punch him. The knives would spin up to a faster speed making the opponent evaporate. For instance, Rito had made an opened attack until the barrier he had thought was nothing had evaporated his whole hand.

 _This old man really trying to turn me into just ashes than mince meat!_

Rito thought as he dodged more knives sticking at him from midair. What's more difficult is fighting combat with Miles while dodging the knives.

 _I didn't think it has to be like this, but creating portal dark matter will have to do!_

Rito have finally match up with Miles as they kept striking each knife attack. Miles tried to stab him by ducking down for a low swing kick to make Rito fall; Rito have taken the fall and immediately roll back from the three daggers Miles had thrown. Rito got up and swing his knife at Miles' face barely given him a cut. Miles used his left hand to take the stab through the palm of his hand; and grab Ritos wrist as he begin to swing over him straight down to the ground.

"It's pointless, Yuuki Rito. However, you truly have my respect to make a cut on me. Don't get the wrong idea though, it's just business!"

Miles have yelled out with his knife on his hand. He aimed it directly at Rito, who was laid on the front of his body while being pinned down, in a faster speed.

"You have to be a fool to underestimate me, Miles!"

A knife have suddenly stabbed through the shoulders of Miles Pendleton. How exactly did such a turn of event had happened? Why of all times and moments did this have to happen to Miles? All these remains for Miles, for he has no explanation. With a long thought of questioning in Miles mind, a sudden of more daggers have stabbed through him from rib to torso areas.

 _GWAHHHH! I- impossible! How-_

As Miles kept in thought he looked at his surroundings. Small black holes were surrounding his boundary. Rito have made dark matter portals to take a stab back at his opponent. However, what Miles didn't know that the portals were just a ruse. The knives that were thrown through each portal were never the recent knives have threw, but they were the ones Rito have secretly taken without Miles knowing.

The sudden shredder barrier Rito have his hands evaporated was a test at first. Afterwards, as he advanced combat, he he used Tengoku to look deeply at the speed of whirlwind knives to have the right timing to grab a hold of each one of them. There as he have thought to use the dark matters, Miles would continued to throw his knives telepathically into the portal; once the knives are thrown, Rito transformed his back into small tendrils to throw more power on the knives through the portals afte Miles threw his.

"…"

"..."

The atmosphere was in complete silence. There were no sounds but the wind and rain from the outside; especially the dripping blood that was drowning the the wounds of Miles.

Finally, Miles have fallen onto the floor. Rito sit up and took a long look at the well-known famous knife fighter in the galaxy. He was taking deeper breaths from all the deep cuts from each knives. He then out of nowhere laughed.

"How ironic… me… Miles Pendleton… the knife fighter…The best of the best… is bleeding from pairs of knives…. Ghuwa!"

Miles slowly tried to get up to have a good look at Rito who was sitting up. He barely managed to do so from all the blood; and as he did, tears had finally begun to shown.

"You know… I never asked for such abilities… but instead… the gang I used to hang… Took the advantage of me…. And blame it on me… and yet… I continued to do such things as that… Right? Yuuki… Rito?" He chuckled a bit and coughed out what was blood through his Mouth.

"Why?" Rito asked at the man. "Of people see you as a criminal for a misunderstanding, why involve Yuuna… she looks up to you as if she didn't care… unless."

Miles nodded as the responded answer.

"I… never wanted to bring her…"

 _ **Miles Pendleton POV**_

 _"I was gifted with such remarkable abilities" is what some people have said to me. However, it would never have lead to killing people. The moment I gain the ability, I have decided to isolate from others, and try to control such ability. I have left different homes all because I have caused so incident to them. I was left alone._

 _Later, I thought I have founded new friends and a home. They were just your usual small gangs who runs the place. We may be seen as an outcast, but what we were just like any bystanders… And, we were a family._

 _All that had change however._

 _"You're under arrest for causing of murderer and bankruptcy!"_

 _"No wait! I did no such thing! You don't have any proof!"_

 _I had struggle from the depths of hell I was going through. I did not remember such a thing. There was no way I could ever do such a thing… that's when they have the evidence…_

 _"Ah! He's armed! It's what the witnesses have said! He can telepathically knives at will!"_

 _"Huh? But I didn't-"_

 _I was in a room that had a window view. The window was opened the whole time and I didn't even notice it. I turned my eyes towards the window and have seen it. A face I have recognized far from there, were my own friends I had once called, family._

 _"I… I… I…"_

 _"Fire at will!"_

 _"_ _ **I WILL NOT BE DENIED**_ _!"_

…

 _And so, I had to leave to different planets and finish the job. I have killed for the things I have not committed, and I have killed for those I had once seen as a home._

 _As for Yuuna… I never wanted her to tag along in the first place. But… She was similar to me; being in denial, having a family who never loved you, and was born with a curse._

 _However… the more I see her… the more I see a sudden spark inside her. A will to fight… a will to survive… A will… To have true friends…._

Outside the room, a silhouette was standing against the wall. The figure was hearing every details about the past life of Miles Pendleton. And as she have heard the full details of such an unfortunate life, Yuuna teared out.

As the rain have finally stopped, Miles had requested Rito to take him outside. And so, he did.

Never would have ever Rito would do such a thing for an enemy. Especially when that enemy was intending to kill him and capture his friends. The two looked at the outside world; the rain had stopped and a beautiful sunset have gazed upon the eyes and heart of Miles.

" _I always…Wanted to see this planet's sunset…" Miles said in his low breathe._

 _"It's… so… beautiful…"_

"You don't have to die… I can contact a friend of mine. You can still live, Miles!" Rito suggested at the framed victim.

" _No… I have done enough… I have seen many deaths because of me… now… Yuuna won't suffer as… *cough! As… I have… *cough!* Cough!*"_

Rito hold onto the hand of Miles who seemed to be in a condition of never returning. Miles slowly reached into his pockets and gave it to Rito. It was the deal they have from the start.

As Miles have given him the part of the bargain, he had one last memory.

The memory of Yuuna.

...

 _"P-p-p-please! M-m-make me your d-d-disciple!"_

 _"No! Why would I want to do that?"_

 _"... I… don't w-want T-T-T-To be w-w-weak! And when I-I-I-I get s-s-s-stronger! I-I-I WILL BE LOOK UP TO ONE DAY!"_

…

 _Looks as though she will be something… you're gonna do good Yuuna… so will… you._

Milles took one last glance at the sunset. The sun was all that's left to remember now. Seeing something so beautiful can really bring in a man's heart in peace. He had suffered alot, and now he will not be hurt anymore

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _I… have lived… in a cruel world…. Now… I… am finally… at….."_

…

Words could not be said. Over at the halls, what seems to be as though the entrance to the rooftop, a silhouette had cried out the name of her predecessor repeatedly.

As the sun have have reached into the other side of the earth…

Miles Pendleton is finally at peace.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUES**_ …

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	17. Unexpected

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release**

 _"_ _ **It seems that the mission have failed for Miles**_ _"_

A figure have said to the white haired project, Chisaki.

" **Project seven really have been developing so well. Really is disappointing to see such go research go to waste."**

The figure began to get a closer look at Chisaki who was beginning to be uncomfortable. She begin to observe Chisaki from headpatting to slowly soothing her neck.

"At least… someone as beautiful as you can be ve~ry obedient as a servant. Right, Chisaki-chan?"

Chisaki begins to grit her teeth from the uncomfortable physical contact she was receiving. Chisaki had thought of an opportunity to finish her off; there were multiple chances of her killing of the boss the false project program. After encountering Rito, there was hope that she can actually be stronger than to bare with the temptation.

However, the tables have begun to turn sooner than Chisaki think.

"Tell me? Have you ever wonder… Where your precious Pine is?"

…

The eyes of Chisaki were widened up as she looked at the wrist of the boss. The hard metal that has surrounded the boss was none other than a shackles attached to chains.

"No… there's no way…" Chisaki was in an ominous state from the belief that couldn't be real _._

 _Those chains… it can't be-_

Chisaki was hoping that the chains were not as she have thought it would be.

"You know exactly what it means, Chisaki-chan."

The boss said as she pulled the chain as a signal to what was attached in the deeply dark corner. There approach a walking-on-fours figure was something that lead the despair inside the hollowed heart that have struck inside Chisaki.

 _"My name is Pine. I'll be your butler for now on. I look forward taking care of you…"_

A short memory of her love was no longer the person she once was.

"Hehehe~ Pine-chan…" the figure called out.

" _ **Love me… That's an order."**_

"...Yes… **master."**

The soulless person who was once a person Chisaki used to know was now being order love someone else. Seeing this have made Chisaki more in despair. Her body have begin to tremble with fear and sadness.

The sight of Pine half naked in chains and was being toyed as a pet, have made it more narcissistic for the darkened figure.

Pine, who was once have her heart for Chisaki, was now sitting on the figure lap and having the pleasure from the slithering tongue licking all over Pine's body.

"I understand… the feeling of losing someone. That's why, I want to continue to show my love like this… to anyone that looks so…. _**Delicious!"**_

" _ **LEVIATHAN!"**_

…

"It's okay, Chisaki… You can join her. All you have to do is be a good pet."

Leviathan have got what she wanted. However, her goals were not accomplish yet. Not until the man who have killed Jeremiah is gone.

As Leviathan left the room, Chisaki could barely move after what she had experience a few seconds ago. She was laying besides her lover who was panting after her experience. Chisaki thought she had lost her until tears were shown through the soulless person she have been with for a long time.

 _She's… impossible…!_

Before Chisaki was about to be in slumber, her mind was crossed from person she had thought up.

 _Rito… please… kill Leviathan…. Please… Save us!_

 **Sainen High School**

Rito sat aside the window having much thoughts on his head. He gave the report to Kuro about his mission that would've been a success but turns to be infamous.

 _Never would have thought a turn of event would be like that…_

"Yuuki-san… if you may… please answer the equation." Said the teacher.

Rito got up and begin to answer the equation on the chalkboard. Little did he knew however, was how hr have managed to answer the equation correctly. Rito was more focus on the event.

And the message he had received after he returned home.

 **Yuuki Household**

The phone ring at the moment Rito was about to slump throughout the night.

Rito: Hello?

 **?:** _ **Looks like mind controlling the greatest knife fighter in the world didn't catch your taste… Yuuki Rito!**_

Rito: Who is this!?

 **?:** _ **Can't say, but I can tell you this… I'm as close of Killing you… Once our boss get strong enough, it'll be the end of you!**_

The phone have hung up; and Rito had to throw out the phone before anything have happened. Turns out it was a false now he has to buy a new phone.

Before he had went home, his friends had awoken from the tesseract prison the next day.

The day before, Rito and Yuuna have decided to give a proper burial for Miles Pendleton. There was a nice view at the peak they have buried him far from the Tenjoin household.

 _"I'm sorry… you have every right to hate me. I never intend to kill him."_

Rito was apologetic to the Black haired teen. She looked at the view as the wind have breeze through the hairs of both fighters. Yuuna never knew much about Miles, but she did understood that he was always upset deeply.

" _Y-your right… I should b-be angry…"_

 _"..."_

 _"But… I should also thank you."_

Rito looked at yuuna with a huge unexpected surprise _._

"I knew that he was always sad. And now, he doesn't have to anymore." She said with a tear coming out of her eye.

" _Yuuna…"_

" _After all… I can continue the gift he passed onto me. And I will use these gifts to do what's right!"_

Rito looked at her deeply. He knew what Mikes have done was never meant to be his fate but with his successor he can now have a second chance.

"Wow, you didn't even stuttered. Im very impress."

"I-i-i don't s-s-s-s-stuttered a-a-a lot! I-i H-h-have my m-m-m-moments too!" The girl continued to stutters as she has always do.

And as the summer vacation Rito had promised, he didn't have much regret of killing Miles, for the whole time he did a favor.

 **Back to the Present**

 _There might be chances of the group is among us._

Rito was having a long thought that he also didn't realise lunch break have begun.

"Yuuki-kun?"

Rito looked up at Haruna who was concerned about him throughout the whole period.

"What's up, Sairenji?"

"You haven't been yourself after the vacation. Is everything alright?" Haruna asked with the look of concerns.

"Yeah, everything's alright. There's no need to worry." Rito answered the concerned girl.

Rito looked at the clock and decided to get up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go do something." Rito said to Haruna.

"N-no, that's fine!"

Rito decided to depart before the lunch bell rings. As he left, and was in a hurry he bump into someone and tripped. He wasn't so sure who it was, but he opened his eyes and observe the person. His left hand was holding onto a bare breast with a soften grip; and as for his right, it was close to a place no man could never think about unless you're a criminal. The person that was in that position was Golden Darkness.

Rito removed his hands quickly and dusted off himself before giving a hand.

"Sorry about that, Yami-"

"Every time you apologize." She said as she begins to transform her hair.

"After falling and falling and falling…! You always think an apology would be acceptable!" Yami was enraged she had begun to strike at Rito with her tendrils.

Rito was in a defensive stance ready to block the attacks from Yami.

 _Tch… I can't show much suspicions. Looks like I have to deal with her quickly-_

All that have changed when Lala interrupted the fight Yami and Rito was about ti start.

"Don't Yami! Rito said he was sorry, so please don't try to kill him." Lala said cheerfully pleading. She placed her hands together for a pleading in front of the former assassin. Yami calmed down and put away the weapons for Lala.

"I'll let this slide for now." Yami said looking away.

"Tch… what else is new, your just going to try again for something I have no intention of." Rito blurted out as he pick up his bento he made.

Yami looked back at Rito after what he had said.

"Rito!" Lala yelled at him for what he said.

"She said she want us to be friends right? Well obviously when I say, "I'm sorry" I meant it. And she should know that already after all the troublesome moments I have with her accidentally."

Yami wanted to say something to him, but then all of the event Rito have gone through; and not to mention her confession for Rito. She begins to look down for a bit. Rito looked at Yami and sighed out. He was even thinking about how worried about she was when he came back to earth.

"Yami…" The former assassin looked up at the pitch black hair teen.

"I didn't mean what I said… I… really want us to be close… As friends." Rito placed his hand on his head. "So… please forgive me." Rito bowed his head for Yami as an apology. Yami didn't expect this to happen. Yami was turning red and her heart kept beating for his words.

 _So… He also wants to be friends…_

"I… it's fine. I forgive you…" Yami said embarrassingly.

Lala grabbed hold of the two friends around their neck for a group hug.

"Yay! That means we're all friends now! Right?" Lala said excitedly to hear Rito and Yami are now friends.

"Yeah! We're definitely friends. And it's thanks to you Lala. You are really bright." Rito thanked and complimented the pink hair girl.

"Hehehe~ praise me more, Rito!"

"No"

"Eeehh~!?"

 **Yuuna**

Afterwards, a long black haired beauty was sitting at the window view of her classroom. She may be beautiful as some people think, but she was completely anti-social. Most of the teen boys have tried to get near her, but it seems that each of them tries there was a very big vibe around her.

"She's new, but it seems as though she were to be a delinquent." Nana pointed out.

"She may be, but you should know to not judge a book by it's cover, Nana." Momo said to her older sister even though she's the one to talk.

"I'm just saying she looks like one. Not like you who seems so innocent- ah!"

Nana shrieked after her tail was being pulled.

 _I… I REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!_

Thought the long hair beauty. Yuuna have made a deal with Rito; she wants to be with him in order to continue as Miles' successor and legacy. In order to do that, she have to follow Rito's orders: 1. She has to attend Sainen in order to get closer and to do missions with him. 2. Yuuna must socialize in order to overcome her condition. And 3. Her secret must remain until it is time to show her true self.

 _I understand that he's taking responsibility for me, but why can't it be someone else!_

 _I want to go home!_

"Yuuna!" Rito walked over to called out the person who was nervous.

Nana, Momo, and Mea looked over at Rito coming over to her side.

"Come on, Let's get going."

All the students in the classroom stopped. They stopped after seeing someone have finally come up to the shady person. For the deviluke sisters however, they were very curious.

"You beast! What sort of dirt do you have on her!" Nana yelled at the black hair teen.

"There's no dirt, I'm her friend I want to have lunch with her." Rito responded to the reaction.

 _Rito-san! have you really develop so much! I can't accept this, but if this is what you want, I won't lose to her as Best Girl!_

"C'mon, Yuuna, let's go."

Yuuna got up from her chair and follow him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you beast-"

"Nana…" Rito called Nana's name with a cold glare in front of her. "Can you seriously stop calling me names that are not true or on purpose? It's freakin annoying." He demanded in a threatened tone.

Nana's jaw dropped from the words that came out of Rito. He wasn't like he was before which also made Nana shocked as well. Rito didn't want to take the name calling; he didn't even want people to call him something he's not. Immediately, Yuuna was already by his side and the two have headed straight to the exit before Nana get more tantrum.

Rito and Yuuna were outside sitting on the benches eating their lunches. Lately, Rito begins to make his own food. He didn't want to make Mikan to go all the trouble to make him lunch anymore; so he make his own meals including Lala as thanks for the lunches she made for Rito. Even if they turned out to be dark matter seasoning.

"Is everything doing fine in school?" Rito asked the black haired teen.

"I-i-i-i really want t-t-to go home! S-s-senpai!" Yuuna said honestly to her upperclassmen.

"I miss b-b-b-being in m-m-my room! I-i-i-i can't s-s-socialize! I-i-i-"

"Hey…"

Rito patted her head for her to calm down.

"I'm letting you to come along with me because I know you can use those gifts for good; being here will make you some progress for your condition. Also, I swore to myself that I'll keep an eye on you. So don't worry about anything."

Steam was coming out of Yuuna and begins to put over her hoodie to avoid the embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I-I…. Understood."

"Sorry, did that surprise you?" Rito asked..

"N-n-n-no! I-i-i mean yes! I-i mean- U-Uwah!"

The two were enjoying their lunches until an interruption was made from the red hair girl.

"Mea? What's up?" Rito asked Mea as she stood in front of the two.

"We have a mission, it's from Kuro himself." Mea announced.

The two were stern after hearing Mea's discussion.

 **Later at Night**

The three meet up at the rooftop to have their discussion on the objective.

"So, what's this all about? What exactly have he assigned us to do?" Rito asked multiple questions, for he was very concerned about the phone call he had.

"There's a spy amongst the school."

The two flinched from hearing the shocking truth. Rito thought back on the phone from the anonymous. He thought about the threats the person had said which almost release his kill intent. Rito was interrupted when Yuuna held onto his red assassin cloak he wears when their out patrolling. Looking at Yuuna he calmed down a bit and listened to the rest.

"Kuro managed to track the phone he used to call you. The last location was inside of the schoolyard. And to be expected, it was our school."

Mea have explained the details about the rat inside the school. They have no leads on who the person maybe. But amongst the thousands of students it'll take about a few days, or weeks, maybe even months. However, if what the phone call had said, about being closer than Rito thinks, than he can try to observe people with Tengoku.

"For now, it's best not to observe people; but to observe while we can interact with others." Riti suggested as the other two nodded their heads.

"I-i-i agree s-s-senpai!" Yuuna said with all the effort she had in speaking.

"Yes, I agree as well, Rito." Mea also said her answer.

"Okay, enough standing around then. We should start patrolling!" Rito said with a small smile underneath his mask.

"Yeah!"

The three patrol headed out to protect the peace from any extraterrestrial threats. Rito was still has his head in the clouds. His thoughts were mostly about the phone call including Chisaki and Pine. Seeing those two in desperate need of help, Rito have to find out where they're at. Especially, their boss who seems dangerous to what the person on the phone had said.

 _If only… it can be sooner…_

 **Next Day**

"And so! We well have a special announcement from Nemesis-sama-"

The principle was interrupted from the enjoyment he was giving from Nemesis foot stepping on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! As you may have known, the Fall Festival is approaching within a month!" Nemesis announced in front of the students.

The students were all gathered in the center of the school. They were told about an announcement was made from Nemesis the President of the school.

"And as you may have also know, we are all looking forward to enjoy the fun out of it! And so, that is why all of you are here; for I have an exciting announcement!"

All the students were confusing on what she was talking about. The so called exciting announcement means something is obviously up.

 _I hope it's not an ordeal for Rito having a harem again._ Sairenji thought as she look over at Rito.

 _I hope that beast isn't part of this so called exciting announcement!_ Nana thought as she was the second to look over at Rito.

 _Rito-san! I won't let anyone get you toward the pressure! But if this is a must, then I'll be sure to be the best girl!_ Momo thought up looking at Rito.

Really, almost every girl was looking at Rito's way from first years to third. In Rito's point of view, he had one thought in his head.

 _If it's leaving the planet forever, I would be so happy._

"We will have ourselves a fall tournament!"

Everybody fell over from the announcement comically.

"Yes! That's right! We're having our final event a tournament to every different year student will participate if they want! It will be the day after the festival, depending on the amount of students who will participate will take the preliminary fights. I will also participate to this event as well! Any of the ten who made it will have a full on tournament the next day!"

Everybody was looking forward and some aren't really looking forward to it. Until there was a price to it.

"There is, by the way, a prize to this tournament!" Nemesis announced having almost everybody's attention.

"Yes! And that Prize is anything you can request! Whether it be fortane! Your own land, or for those out there, your own Harem!"

With that being said, everybody have rallied up in the crowd and raised their arms up in the air.

"So be prepared! For this month, will be the best fall festival ever! And we will have our tournament, THE FALLEN LEAF TOURNAMENT!" Nemesis said happily.

"YEAH!" everybody yelled unison.

 _Hate to say this, but with this tournament, I might actually have the chance to capture this rat in the school._

Rito looked at Mea and Yuuna and nodded their heads as a respond. Rito couldn't help but smile at the event that will come within a month.

 _Dammit Nemesis, you really want to make things interesting!_

 _ **?: hehehehe… it looks like we'll kill him sooner than we think!**_

 _ **The Fallen Leaf Tournament Arc begins...**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	18. Underestimated

The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!

"THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?"

The group had meetup at the Mikado's office to discuss the real intention Nemesis had in mind.

"Well, it wouldn't be entertaining for the audience. So I thought a tournament would be even more entertaining." Nemesis explained why she had thought about the event.

"Not every students have the strength to do this." Momo said to Nemesis.

"You're right, that's why I want all of you to join in." Nemesis pointed all three devilukean's and two assassins.

"Eh? Why, Nemechan?" Lala asked the little girl.

"Because there's a spy among the school."

All if them flinched including Tearju and Mikado. They didn't want to believe it, but then she had explained everything. Aside of Mea knowing the truth from the beginning Rito also knew about the situation from Kuro.

"I have been keeping an eye on the school for a short while, and I have notice there was a ship twenty meters away from the school. It seemed as if it has been there for almost a week or half a week. It didn't even looked like the culprit crash landed here as well." Nemesis explained the culprit had been hiding. The ship landed safely and chances are that the spy is around the school somewhere.

"Even if there is a spy, what is it that they want?" Tearju asked with worrisome. Nemesis honestly want to say, not in front of Momo and her sisters that is. "I really can't say. Chances are they are here to capture…" Nemesis paused for a few seconds. "Nevermind that, truth is though, nobody will be entering the tournament. Call it false advertising when you five enter the tournament." Nemesis explained to the group.

"WHAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF GETTING THEIR HOPES UP!?" Momo yelled out at Nemesis who was beginning to put up a cat expression for laughs.

"Momohime, if she announce it it will lead the enemy to get closer to us." Yami said with a boredom tone.

"Even so, let's not forget that the spy might have colleagues as well." Nana pointed out more details of the possibility. "That's why we're gonna have the preliminaries, so that we know exactly who are capable to actually keep up with us." Nemesis continues to explain the details on the tournament; while she did, none of the group notice that there was someone eavesdropping everything about the tournament and who they might go up against.

"Okay, I get the plan, but what about student's? What will happened to them in the preliminaries?" Tearju asked Nemesis who was really starting to feel more relaxed and excited **.** Nemesis giggled at the part where Tearju asked a rhetorical question in what Nemesis thought in her head.

"Easy! They will be sent straight to the infirmary!" She said proudly without hesitation.

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF!"

"What matters, however, is whom is going to make it to the main event, though. Which is why I am hoping one of the _eight_ of us will fight the boss in the final match." Nemesis said with a serious tone. After hearing her words, the the number of people have caught everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, _eight_ of us?" Yami asked curiously. She wasn't the only one; the Devilukeans and the teachers were also curious. Mea smiled though, because she knows exactly who her master meant.

"You will all know once the tournament arrives."

Afterwards, the figure have left to head over to where he will be training for the month.

"S-s-so, are w-w-we gonna participate?" The long black hair beauty asked the pitch black hair teen. "Of course, he or she might even give us details of where the boss is at?" He said gripping on his bag.

"The boss… Aniki… We'll find the boss… right?" She asked with a barely stuttered tone.

The teen gave a headpat for Yuuna who was beginning to give a threatening tone.

"We're gonna have to participate to see for ourselves."

 **The Next Day**

"I say we get a maid cafe!" Saruyama yelled out for the fall event.

"That's too indecent! We are not gonna do such a thing!" Kotegawa got up and pointed at the boy's. "And besides, we already did that last year! Let's do something else-"

"It has to be a tradition among this classroom!"

"No way!"

The student's were having a debate for the type of attraction the class will be giving for the audience. Aside from Risa and Mio, Rito was not paying attention at all. Instead, he focus more on the tournament and was looking outside with his Tengoku. Rito was scouting to see if there are any suspicious auras around the area. What really crossed his mind was looking at two birds. He thought about the hell he went through, but there are moments when Roku was around. There was a time whenever he feels down Roku would go over to his cell to cheer him up. She was very kind for someone he only knew for a month. Rito didn't know why but when she comes over to comfort him it was as if he was really bliss to have someone like her around. But what was really blissful about it was when he hears the melody she would be humming for Rito. Then after a humming comes in a beautiful tune she would sing while holding him like a cute puppy. The song was in his head and made him smile like he hadn't for a while. Afterwards, he couldn't stop but to say what crossed his mind.

"Music sounds nice…" Rito said to himself without knowing.

"You are right! Rito-kun!" Run said as she stood up from her seat.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! We should do a Live Music Show! We can have Run-chan to sing!" Lala said as she also got up.

Everybody agreed to the music idea Rito had accidentally.

And so, it was official for the class to do a live music. The part were made for the students who can sing will take the background; Run will take a duet with the help of Kyouko; and there are the props for the dancers; which they will dance for the performance; and, lastly, there will students to play the instruments.

 **After School**

"I'm really excited!" Lala shouted out with her sisters and Rito.

"I agree Onee-sama, In our class we decided to pull a maid cafe." Momo said to her older sister. "I really didn't even want to do such a thing." Nana said with disappointment. Momo head over to Rito's left side and got closer to his space. "Probably half of the students will be at the preliminaries, so I hope you will come by to see our maid outfits before wes sign in, Rito-san." Momo gave a smug face for Rito.

"Sorry, but after the Live Music, I'm also heading to the preliminaries."

All three stopped for the moment after what Rito have said.

"You're not serious are you!?" Nana said out loud.

"Of course I am, is there a problem?" Rito asked without not hesitation. "Rito-san, we can't let you enter the tournament!" Momi said with a worried tone. "The hell? Who gives you the right to tell what and what not to do? I'm going and that's that!" Rito said calmly but angrily.

"Rito. You cannot go!" Nana said with more authoritative to Rito.

"Oh my god, and why not?" Rito asked once again with a pissed off tone.

"Because you're not strong!"

"Nana!" Lala yelled out loud. "You shouldn't say that to Rito!" Lala scolded Nana for her behavior. "No, Ane-ue, It's the truth. This beast can't handle this tournament. Not to mention he's a beast! He probably will fall on someone!"

"Shut up…" Rito said in a low voice. Memories of Roku came back along with Chisaki and Miles.

"He won't handle this, he doesn't have the skills to fight!"

"Shut up…"

"He's too weak-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE FREAKIN ANNOYING!"

It was silent at the moment until Rito break the silence from his solemn.

"You know, you're right. I am weak..." Rito admitted in front of the three.

"I've been weak for a long time… I have to do some fucking ecchi things to solve the problem… I didn't asked for those damn abilities to fall on women… hell, they are not even on purpose, but everybody still thinks it is… but you know… being gone for the past month, helping Yami and Mea from their fight, is that not the development of my strength!?" Rito have said the truth about the things he had been through in his life. He understood it ever since he was captured. He then looked up at Nana with the most deviast eyes that were almost turned into red ruby.

"Well guess what? There's a lot of things you don't know because you never give me a chance. I'm stronger than the old me; so I'm going to enter the tournament to prove you, no, to prove everyone that I'm stronger than I look. So you better hope that I don't fight you in the tournament."

With that said, Rito walked ahead to get as far away from the three of them as possible.

"..."

"... Wow. Never have I ever, seen Rito-san that mad." Momo confessed her opinion. "I'm pretty amazed. But, then again, what exactly made him trigger in that sort of way?" Momo looked at Nana's way who was in complete anger of denial.

"Hmph! He's a fool if he enter the ring." Nana didn't want to admit it, but at some point it was her fault.

Rito walked away and was in an alleyway to release every bit of anger. He punched the walls multiple times with his hand transforming into hard Iron.

"After all that shit I went through, I'm still being treated low! Dammit!" Rito haven't felt this much anger before. But it can't ever be compare to what he did to Jeremiah.

After releasing his anger he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the feeling he thought was a criminal, but it was a gentle feeling. He turned around and sees Lala was the one keeping him company.

"Lala…"

"Rito, are you alright?" Lala said worriedly. Rito looked away and transformed his hand back to normal without her noticing. "Yeah… I'm okay now…" Rito said relaxing himself as he slowly heals his hand.

"That was quite the tantrum you got there, Rito." Peke said from above Lala's head.

"Peke!" Lala said angrily.

"Sorry, Lala-sama."

Rito looked away from to avoid contact for his act. Lala gotten closer to Rito who looked completely down.

"Did Nana and Momo head home?" Rito asked for concerns. "Yeah… They head home, I think." Lala answered the question.

It was quite awkward for the two of them. Lala barely talked to Rito for a while. Ever since he came back it seems as though they are two worlds apart. The only time they made contact was when he came back from his date with Rin. Rito and Lala slept in his bed after the talk they had about what Rito could do. Even at the beach they hadn't talk or even hang out. In a time like this, Lala can't stand but to talk to Rito.

"Rito, where did you go the past month?"

With that being asked, Rito eyes have turned red as the memories have crossed his mind yet again. Rito looked at Lala with anger but it changed as he looked at the agony in Lala's face. Rito calmed down his anger and grabbed Lala's hand.

"Rito? What are you-" Lala was about to asked until Rito interrupted her.

"A date…"

"Eh?"

Rito chuckled with a small smile as he turned towards his face at Lala's.

"We're going on a date, Lala!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **I don't have a laptop, so I have been using my phone to type. Unfortunately, it had almost given up on me, but now it works. I will do my best to post updates. I hope you all understand.**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	19. Declaration

**The following is a fanfiction I do not own any characters nor do I own To love ru series. Only original characters. Please support the official release!**

A pink haired female teen was really giving bright vibes around the atmosphere between her and Rito. Lala was really enjoying the time she got with Rito. For him to ask her out made Lala completely off guard but she was really happy to hear his request. Lala wrapped around Ritos arms as they walk around the shopping district of Sainen.

"So, where do you want to go?" Rito asked the pink haired girl. Lala didn't know where to go since she was too focused on being with him. So as she pointed on search she noticed a flyer on one of the store doors. "This! We should enter this!" She said cheerfully as she put the flyer in front of Ritos face. Rito looked closely at the flyer; it was Magical Girl Kyoko-chan wand contest for couple's. The rules are couple's to have a three leg race; if the legs are to be let go or release from the position will be disqualified.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Rito agree to Lala's request.

 **Center of Shopping District**

"Alright! Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the main event! So get ready for a five minute practice before the start of the race!"

Everybody were gathered in the center to prepare their leg race. Rito and Lala were tied up their ankles together with a tape. The two have practiced for the past two minutes with much effort as possible. So far, Rito would fall over along with Lala who has been touched inappropriate area by accident from him. Eventually, Lala would feel embarrassed from being touched, but then as she kept looking at Rito so different from before he was more of a gentleman and much more muscular whenever she was touched.

The grip from him was strong and the fact that Rito seemed to have the sensation of strength in him he was also taller than Lala.

"Alright! Let's begin the race! Everybody please take your position!"

The announcer ordered as everybody begins to be placed in their position. Rito and Lala begins to place their position hoping that they win. Lala felt awkward being with Rito after all the falls but got over it when Rito placed his hand on Lala's hip. She looked up noticed how much of a stern expression in his eye.

"Don't worry, we will win. Just get on full speed, Lala." Rito said putting a smile of hope.

 _Rito…_

"Start!"

As the race began, the two of them give it their all to match up. However, they were slowly behind from the race; totatotal of five team with each two members were quite ahead of them except for two teams among the five. Lala was impressed but was rather a little upset to know she and Rito are really behind. The situation had switch, however, when Rito persuade Lala with a short request. "Lala," he called out the pink hair extraterrestrial. The pink haired girl looked over at Rito to hear what had to say. "I need you to be in full speed." The black haired teen suggested for Lala to use her full speed. Lala's worries were in the way knowing she may be going too fast for Rito if she goes as planned. "But if I do that-" with a sudden change of expression from Ritos face, all the worries were gone for the competition.

"Trust me on this, alright?" Rito said putting a warm smile on his face for Lala's nerves.

At the moment they landed their tied up footing on the ground both Lala and Rito begins to put up a full speed ahead of the race. As they have run through the race Lala noticed Rito was close to her speed making them to have the advantage of willpower they created. All contestants were surprised to see he the two iconic couple's managed to put up the acceleration while being tied up. With their final speed power they have in the moment to win, a sudden trip had fallen the two in the race.

 _I was too naive…_ Rito thought to himself as he was falling on top of Lala. _I may have an abnormal strength thanks to Kuro, but my speed is still in progress!_ Rito landed on top of Lala and all the contestant has past by the two. The prize was claimed to the winner of the race leaving the contestants with prizes for doing their best.

Later on, Rito and Lala were sitting on the benches eating ice cream Rito have paid for. They were at the public park where there were barely any people.

"Well we did our best. I'm sorry." Rito apologize with bits of sorrow. Lala laughed and waved her hand for the sudden apology. "It's fine, Rito! We may have lost, but I was really happy!" Rito did not expect Lala to take an apology. Then again, this is Lala he's thinking about. Of course she would accept any apology. She always never mind anybody's mistakes unless their her successor's or criminals to hunt her down.

"You're always nice to anyone, Lala…" Rito admitted to the pink haired teen making both her hair and tail swing for praiseworthy. "But you can be childish too." Rito contradict making Lalas hair and tail raise up.

"Eeehh!?" Lala began to whine and pouted after hear the full truth of Rito's opinion of her.

Rito didn't know why, but teasing Lala has started to be his enjoyment. Afterwards, he smiled and looked straight to the sunset that was close to a complete hollow evening. Lala looked at Rito who was enjoying the evening sky with a warmth vibe surrounding the two. It was completely different to see Rito like this to her; with no explanation at all, her heart was beating so fast.

 _This is… far too strange._ She thought looking down her chest where her hand left hand was placed.

 _I'm with Rito, and I'm happy because I love him… and yet…_

A short purple haired female had crossed her mind. After reminiscing about her friend her heart now was In pain like something had stabbed her chest.

"Lala?"

"Eh!? W-what is it, Rito?" Lala's voice cracked up from focusing too much on her train of thoughts. After a glance she looked at how stern Rito have put in his face. She was caught off guard from her reasoning being with him. It was really a fun date to her, but to Rito it was only to ease the frustration from his past and with Nana's underestimation.

"During the summer break I wasn't really gone…" Rito begins his statement to the pink hair teen.

"I was captured to be someone's test subject."

 **Yuuki Household**

Mikan was cooking dinner for the folks who lives in her household. She was in her casual clothes wearing blue stripes tank top and a black shorts; on top of it were her apron as she was cooking. As for the Devilukean sisters, Mono was in the living room playing with Celine and Nana was trying to get off the argument she had. She was sitting on the couch watching television and still hadn't get rid of her current event. Was she wrong? Did she made the mistake? Or really Rito is just trying to prove a point? All other questions couldn't leave until two silhouettes have waltz into the house. The three people in the living looked over at the entrance seeing Rito and Lala entered.

"Welcome home, Rito-san, Oneesama!" Mono said cheerfully at the two. She walked up to them as they were beginning to remove their shoes. "We're home!" Lala said proudly and Rito said calmly. Nana looked over from the couch she was sitting on; she was witnessing the two who put up smiles for coming home. Mono knew exactly what was going on between the three, so she had thought of teasing Rito to ease the frustration.

"So, was dating Oneesama worth your wild, Rito-san?" Momo said putting up a cat smile. Nana was starting to be bashful from hearing what Mono had said. Nana thought worth your wild would mean he had doing the indecent stuff with Lala until Rito had given them an answer. "Of course. We entered a three legged race and hang out at the park." Rito said to everybody.

"Seriously!?" Momo said with a shock hearing Rito.

Mikan walked in and sees the two return. She was worried about Rito sometimes ever since his disappearance. However, all that was left aside now that he's back and would always come back home everyday. Even so, she will come up to him with open arms every now and then.

"Guys, welcome home!" Mikan said her greetings.

"Hey, Mikan!" Rito said likewise as he hugged her. Even Lala joined in the group hug.

"Dinner is almost ready, and there's a bath running so either one of you can use." Mikan suggestion for the two. Rito took a quick glance at Nana who was giving an anger expression for Rito. "Mikan, I'm going to be studying for a long time. So, can you bring my food upstairs?" Rito requested for his little sister. Mikan was surprised to hear Rito was going straight to the books he would pull an all-nighter after dinner, but this time he was going straight to his room. "Okay, but be sure you bathe after your done." Mikan reminded him before he heads to his room.

"What's his deal?" Nana asked as she turned over to watch television.

Lala looked at Nana who was a very to see Rito was obviously avoiding to see her. Lala decided to go take a bath before she could eat.

As she entered her bath she begins to rinse herself and then added conditioner to her head. He body was flowing with the suds and liquid from her head to toes. Even though she enjoyed the bath she couldn't stop thinking about what had Rito told her.

Rito is a transformation.

But it was thanks to her word's while they were asleep, he decided Rito would be his own transformation. A transformation who can use the gift for good and not into the path the three of their friends went through.

Rito will be the hope some people will need one day.

The saddened expression had vanished as she dipped into the bathtub. She was happy to hear she was useful for Rito. She was head over heels for giving those words to her fiancé which reminds her about her heart beating. Lala couldn't understand why she is having this sort of feeling. She never had this feeling before; not since she first meet Rito. And when she was thinking about looking for Rito after saving her from being chased by Gid servants, Lala had seen him with someone.

It was Sairenji Haruna.

Rito had said his feelings for Lala the first time she had found him, but then again, were those feelings for Sarenji instead?

There are times when Lala would have her heart beat, but not as much since Rito returned home. And now, just thinking about her friend having feelings for Rito, it keeps hurting her heart.

 _Why… why am I feeling this way? I should be happy… right?_

As time passed, everybody who are having their festivities were in progress for the upcoming event. As for those participating in the tournament have been training to win. And for those who knew the enemies they have been training to defeat them for whatever outcome they have planned for this world.

 **Cultural Festival**

"Ladies and gentlemen, for this class we are her to proudly present, Blue Metalia and her rivalry, Magical, Kyouko-chan!"

Everybody who came by to Sainen High School did not expect Rito's class to have celebrity idols in the event. They all cheered for the two idols who wore their wardrobe from the show. Kyouko was wearing her red witch had along with white but shirt and sky blue skirt. She was wearing red boats matching her cape and gloves. As for Blue Metalia , Run wardrobe was more revealing as usual. Her head has horns popping out; her skintight suit was only covering her breasts making look like claws were cover them, leaving only her torso and stomach revealing. She even has to wear bottoms that also has claws and she was wearing boat that reached up to her thigh's. And everything was covered with dark purple including her cape and gloves. Sure it there are times when the wardrobe was embarrassing, but she had gotten over it thanks to kyouko.

The crowd were cheering for the class act they had put up. The dancers were completely on track along with the music and the lights were intense with the music. Everybody were enjoying the time at the cultural festival.

Meanwhile, over at Nana and Momos class they were all dressed in maid outfits being at awed from the customers.

"Welcome, Master!" They said to their customer.

"Now this is my place!" A dark child walked into the class wearing her black yukata and sandals. Mono was enraged to the fact she's at their class, but then along her was something more unexpected.

"Why are you here Nemesis- wait Rito!? Why are you with her?" Mono said in shock. "My class event was over, so I'm keeping the promise to come by." Rito said to Momo. "Even so, why is she here!?" Mono was still on the context of Nemesis.

"When Rito said there's a maid cafe her, I have to see for myself." Nemesis said to the devilukean sister. At the moment they went to their tables Rito and Nemesis had to _chat_. They were in the far corner of the classroom. Far enough for anyone not to hear their conversation.

"So, this is quite sudden, never would have thought we would hangout… from your invite that is." Nemesis said with a teased tone. "To be honest, I knew that you would try to cheat on the games they have here, so I thought it would be more fun with friends, right?" Rito suggested for the dark tanned girl who was impressed for Rito's excuse. "Do you see us as _friends_?" She asked as she got up from the chair and sat on his lap. "Don't try to get the wrong idea, but I only see you as a servant nothing more Yuuki Rito." She said as she placed her hands on his face smoothly. Rito looked into her eyes with a little disappointment, but then again that is to be expected from her.

"Such a shame, I honestly thought we're friends, or as you said, someone who will steal my heart." Rito reminded Nemesis about the deal she had with Nana when the two of them were on his bed trying to seduce him. Nemesis laughed from what Rito had said but then was a little flustered as well.

"Oh Yuuki Rito, of course I'm seriously about that. But aside from that, exactly why are we here?" Nemesis asked directly to where this was going. Rito then smirk on the observation Nemesis had done. Before he could answer, a sudden slam on the table had made those two interrupt their talk. A long blonde hair beauty gave the two death glares from looking at the sight of them flirting.

"Just what do you two think your doing, masters?" Yami said in a death tone.

"So bold, senpai!" Mean showed up at the table along with Nana and Yuuna.

All of them were wearing black and white maid outfits. Yuuna was trembling from both the sight of Rito and Nemesis were getting intimate; and how she was nervous of wearing a bold outfit. Nana was giving an angry glare from Ritos eyes witnessing her outfit. Rito observe her from top to bottom.

"...what?" Nana asked annoyingly.

"Hmm! Now aren't you girls adorable!" Rito said complementing the four girl group. Yami was completely red along with Yuuna from the compliment. Nana was also embarrassed to hear that from him but was a bit pissed off.

"Then stop staring, you perverted beast!" She said loudly heading over to the next table.

"Well, ain't she mad? Are you two alright?" Mea asked worriedly for the both of them. Rito nodded and explained for the three maids including Nemesis.

"Really! That's really something! You're going to enter the tournament!?" Nemesis was surprised to hear that from Rito. Rito asked for tea, which was delivered from Yami herself.

"What do you think, Yami-oneechan?" Mea asked Yami who was calm as always.

"You should back out while you still can." She said in front of everybody. Yami said a few words before she walked away.

"I don't think you can handle the task we're about to face, Yuuki Rito. But for your own sake, don't even think about entering. One step and your done for." Yami demanded and explained it to the pitch black haired teen. Rito finished his tea and walked behind her.

"Sorry Yami. But I'm going either way. And like I said to Nana, you better not expect me to fight you."

With those words, Yami turned back with ominous vibes coming from her. Her eyes were full of kill intentions as she gets closer to Rito. She was being underestimated along with Ritos threatened tone.

" **Yuuki Rito…"** she said with a kill threat tone. **"If I ever fight you, I will finish where I started."** The oozing was too much for everyone, so Rito decided to get up and walk towards Yami on the side.

"And when that time comes, you won't be dealing with the average human."

Rito walked away and declared a war between friends. And a declaration with whoever it is trying to break the peace of the world.

And so, the Fallen Leaf Tournament have finally begins

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the delays! I have been giving thoughts of making a new series reboot from my previous work. But right now, I really want to finshed this series by giving a two or three more arc stories depending how intense I'm writing the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to give a review and a follow/fav for updates!**_


	20. Assassins Pride

**The following is a Fanfic. I do not own the To Love Ru Series or characters. Only OC Fanfics. Please support the official release!**

 **Field**

"Just wait, I'll just show you exactly how magnificent I am in this tournament. And that's for all the ladies I promise."

"Yeah! As expected of Motemitsu-senpai! He has so much confidence for him and for the ladies!"

At the moment Motemitsu entered the fight, Golden Darkness knocked him out cold.

"Senpai!"

"So, useless." The golden haired girl commented.

"Don't be like that, Yami-oneechan." Approaching her was her biological sister who appeared in her assassin's clothing. Yami, as well, was wearing almost the same as her except her sleeves are long like a cloak and instead of wearing shorts above her thighs she wore a skirt.

"I mean, everybody is putting much effort into this! Even if it is fun to see people lose, at least give them a cheer!"

Everybody from Sainen High school had come to see the tournament they promised from their so called student council president Nemesis. Prizes were all over the contestants heads once the preliminary starts. Some are hoping for money, some hoping for their own land, and of course hoping to have their own harem. Most are hoping for cat-girls from different planets.

"Ohohoho! Make way for the Queen of Fighting as she approaches!" Saki approached her way to the field wearing black leather clothing revealing her torso and limbs. It was a quite an indecent attire for someone to fight. Although, she did have somewhat of a caped cloak barely showing the top of her body and her behind. And as expected of her friends, they are probably the only two who are sane enough to get used to her shenanigans. Her opponent was with Lala, who with a complete monstrous strength, had only pushed her off the rings.

"Sorry! Saki-chan! I have to win this!"

Lala have always been with Peke as a kid, so it was easy for her to wear her as a suit. Peke, being a octangular hat and transformed into an attire more like a cosplay. On the top part, it looked like a sailor uniform and at the bottom were purple leggings from her her thighs to her feet which were like boots.

"Oi, Aneue, be careful when you use that strength, alright." Nana suggested as she looked at the big sister walking out of the ring floor mat; which her and Momo appeared differently as well. They both were wearing the same dress from when they first arrived on earth. They use it differently however, where Nana is red and black, and for Momo is green and black.

"Hehehe! Sorry, I couldn't resist my strength. It's been quite a while since I had that fight with Yami-chan!" Lala said jokingly at her twin sisters.

"Onee-sama, I notice your putting Alot of effort on this tournament." Momo mentioned after looking over at the fight.

"Eh? You think so?" She asked dumbfoundedly to her sisters. "Yeah, it looked as though you had no hesitation. It's like you really wanted to be in this tournament. I mean…" Momo looked over at Nana who also noticed the turn of events. "We understood the situation, but you seem like you _have_ to be here." Nana finished explaining the details put in.

Lala was still confused on what her sisters were talking about. It was until the numbers were called up from a raffle Nemesis decided to put up.

"Alright! Up next, number 16 vs number 54! Please come over at the number 7 mat!"

"You're really enjoying this, Nemesis?" Mikado asked the short dark tanned transformation. "I hope you actually keep their promises." She mentioned to see if she is on her word or not.

"E~h, I told you it was a ruse, Mikado." Nemsesi said with a treacherous tone. "I know, but I'm certain your going to give _him_ something. If he wins that is." Nemesis knew exactly what Mikado was on about.

Number 16, Yuuki Rito, was going up against one of the members of the karate club. He was more built than Rito, but underneath the long sleeve black under armour is something the upperclassman shouldn't underestimate.

"So, he's actually actually competing." Nana said with annoyance.

"C'mon Nana, Rito-san may look weak, but you can't expect he's _that_ weak." Mono said with a smug face to Nana.

As the two of them were having a conversation, Lala looked closely at Rito. He was more serious about competing in the tournament it made her want to compete in the tournament as well. The conversation she had with him had all add up for him. Lala knew how Rito managed to survive the project, having an old friend killed in front of him, and lastly, planning to win a prize Nemesis may or may not be giving him. Real question however, is exactly what is it that he wanted out of the tournament? If anything, after telling her about him and Yuuna, they probably want details whoever is in this tournament.

In truth, Lala wanted to enter the tournament for Yuuki Rito. As his fiancé, it is her duty to be as much use to Rito as possible. Yet, why is Lala going so far for him? Lala still doesn't understand the feelings she had since her date. She was in love with Rito, but why is it so different is crossing her mind.

"Yuuki-kun is about to fight!?" Sairenji shouted out in the bleachers.

"Damn, Rito. I know you have change your appearance, but it's not like you can fight, right?" Saruyama said negatively even though he had lost the match.

"Yuuki Rito, is in this tournament?" Kujou said having her completely flabbergasted to see him fight. "Rin! You should cheer him on!" Tenjouin suggested as she put an ice pack on her face.

About some of the students in his class, or at least the whole school, were surprised to see Rito entering the tournament. Some were doubting him he would even pass the preliminary; especially when his opponent was the president of karate club.

"I have been waiting for this entire moment! Where I get to kick your lucky harem ass!" He said proudly with his karate pride. The fighter was being as cocky as he begins to prepare his fighting position just to fear the dark haired teen.

It literally had no effect on Rito. Instead, he took a fighting stance as well before the fight begins.

"Fight!"

The karate black belt begins to run towards the teen as he gave a left jab towards Rito's face. However, with a sudden movement everybody hadn't seen, Rito made a complete three-sixty around the upper class men and given him a complete left foot kick making a complete knock out. The upperclassmen was thrown out of the ring from the sudden kick. With him being only breathing out cold, Rito have won the fight.

"Eeeeehhhh!?" Everybody at the bleachers and preliminary participants unison.

"Pu-hahahahaha! No way! Since when the hell has he gotten skillful! Hahaha!" Nemesis couldn't stop laughing at how amusing Rito just did.

"Yosh! Yuuki Rito Enters the main event!"

Everybody can't believe what they have seen, especially those who have underestimated him. With just one kick in the face he gotten a total knockout.

"Y-y-yuuki-kun! H-h-he just knock out an upperclassman without hesitation!" Kotegawa pointed out as she was on the infirmary area with the ghost girl Oshizu. "Since when did he able make those moves!" Oshizu asked shockingly.

Mea knew exactly what was Rito capable of, but it was her sister who happens to be stupendous for Rito's action. It was as though the person she once knew never had that sort of skill. It was starting to get her skin cringe wondering if he had kept this sort of secret from her. Then again, the moves were quite familiar. Too familiar in her own opinion.

Has Rito ever been in a fight before? Has he been acting up this whole time? Why did he change so much? All the questions were going to be answered as she begins to transform her back into wings and fly over at his side.

"Yuuki Rito!" She called out her targets name as she landed on the ring mat.

"What's up?" He asked calmly to the once-assassin teen.

"Have you been lying to me?"

"..."

"..."

It was a complete silence in the crowd. Mea was getting to her loves location before anything gets out of hand.

"Tch. Have you been lying to me, Yuuki Rito! Answer the question!"

"Oh no, I've never seen Yami-chan this mad." Mono said nervously before Lala gets to the ring.

"Yami-chan don't!" Lala stand in front between the two participants. "R-rito just managed to win because-"

"Because I've been training." Rito stepped in aside of Lala who was given a smile as a signal of Rito handle things from there.

"Ever since the disaster with you and Kuro it opened my eyes. I was too weak. I couldn't handle things on my own. I relied too much on my friends. But most of all, I'm waiting for when we ever fight."

Golden Darkness cringe her body from hearing that. It even made her heart twisted.

"That's enough for the three love quarrels! Onto the next match!" Nemesis demanded.

"C'mon, Rito! Let's get going!" Lala said as she grabbed Rito's hand she desperately wanted to do.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not saying I want to kill you. But I am trying to win this." Rito said to Yami before he and Lala could leave.

Lala and Rito decided to depart from the ring; Yami was conflicted from the turn of events. She got out of the ring and left the preliminary location.

Golden Darkness sat down on the bench in the center of the school yard. She was thinking over what had happened just now. The moment she had seen Rito fight, it was completely flawless for him to even use. It was something she would've been proud of as a _friend._

And yet, why was she mad at Rito?

Yami did not expect him to win just by a knockout. Seeing him fight had somehow triggered her. It was as if there was something inside her to have the urge to confront him. It was like how a cat didn't want to eat the fish, but when there was some other cat who has it made the first cat take charge and eat it.

 _Take charge at it… wanting it… why am I so… it couldn't be…?_

…

After the fight, it was settled on who have made it to the main event. And there has been a few changes according to Nemesis herself.

"I won't be participating after all!"

Nobody really cared if she does or not, but Momo, Mea, Yami, and Rito were disappointed.

"I think it's best to have someone else have a chance to participate. Also, I really enjoy being a commentator!" Nemesis said happily with a cat smug.

"You are just so-!" Momo was about to rant on Nemesis until immediately the names were on the board.

 **A-Yami**

 **B-Kurosaki Mea**

 **C-Lala Satalin Deviluke**

 **D-Nana Aster Deviluke**

 **E- Momo Belia Deviluke**

 **F-Yuuki Rito**

 **G-Suzuki Eina**

 **H-Tsuyayoshi Maiko**

 **I-Yuuna Pendleton**

 **J-Kosuke Uryu**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the names of theses lucky contestant's!" Nemesis said pulling out a raffle box of letters and names.

"By tomorrow around noon, we are to hold off the tournament to these contestants in a special ring out of the atmosphere!"

"Wait what!?" Momo yelled out hearing the sudden announcement. "How are you even willing to do so-"

"Thanks to the first princess's help, Lala Devilukean, both fighters and lucky winners who get to see the fight live on stage, will be in complete safe incubated dome! Two domes are to be used for those lucky enough to see a full on action! As for the biggest dome in the center, will be a complete opened world fight! Means you can go all out however you like!"

"Since when did you have the time for theses Lala?" Sairenji asked her pink hair friend. "I have been pulling a lot of all nighters for this event! Also, I had a few help from papa's subjects and friends to help me do so." Overhearing the conversation, Rito head over to their side for a discussion.

"Wait, so your father agreed to do this?" Rito asked curiously. "Yeah! He said he would do it only if he gets to see the fight as well!" Lala said buoyancy with her sisters along with it. "Father is going to be so thrilled to see his daughters fight!" Momo also put in the conversation as she cling onto Rito.

"Momo," Lala had a different tone after calling her name. For some reason, the tone had made Momo shiver as she let's go of Rito. Lala regained her composure as she continued her sudden childish act. "Rito is trying to focus for whoever he is fighting tomorrow, so please don't get so close him while he's on work mode." Lala said with a pouty face.

"R-right. Of course Onee-sama!" Momo said nervously.

"Lala? Are you alright?" Sairenji asked the childish version of Lala.

"Of course! Why? Did I say something wrong, Haruna-chan?" Lala was back at her usual self.

"Alright! It has been confirmed! Here are the matches!"

 **1\. Momo Belia Deviluke vs. Tsuyayoshi Maiko**

 **2\. Kurosaki Mea vs. Nana Aster Deviluke**

"No way! We he to fight, Nana-chan!" Mea said as she jumped onto Nana with open arms.

"Even though this is for the mission, I won't hold back, Mea!" Nana hugged her as well for truce.

 **3\. Lala Satalin Deviluke vs. Suzuki Eina**

 **4\. Yuuna Pendleton vs. Kosuke Uryu**

"Hm~ who's Eina-chan?" Lala asked pointing her index finger on chin.

"S-s-senpai! I-I-I will d-do my bessst!" Yuuna tries her best to say whatever she wants to her opponent who appeared to be in a spiked up black hair and red jumpsuit.

"O-oh. Yeah alright." He said calmly with a short smile.

"Wait a minute, if we have chosen, then who's Yami-sans opponent?"

There was an Immense silence for those participating for the mission. They looked up at who will be the last fight for the first round. Something that shouldn't have to be at all.

 **Yuuki Rito vs. Yami**

 **"**!"

Both participants were surprised to see their names on the board. It wasn't only them who were stupefied from the board. Almost the whole school were shocked to see their names on top.

"Rito! Give up or you'll!" His so called best friend Saruyama have already given up on him.

"No way! Recount! Redo the raffel!" Run said upsettingly along with Kotegawa and Kyouko who also had to agreed.

"Y-yami-chan will have to fight Yuuki-kun!?" Tearju said as she looked over at some of the patients wounds.

"It has been decided! This was decided by an honest raffle the principal had to draw for me. If you disagree you should just leave the tournament for not showing much sportsmanship."

 _Nemesis…_

"You may all think his godlike gifts is the only reason he could do, but think again! Yuuki Rito is a full on fighter! If you don't see it then leave the tournament! We'll have someone else participate!"

For once, Nemesis was covering up for someone. And after for a calm moment of silent, Nemesis continues onto the next raffle. Those who are lucky to see a full view of the fight. Rito looked down for a short moment and felt a vibe, a glare from a golden hair beauty. She walks up to Rito clenching her fist for a hard grip. The Devilukean sisters and co. Rushed in hoping they won't fight.

"If you even think about showing up in that ring… don't."

"I will enter it. And when we fight, everything will end. Right there in the center of the ring." Rito said without any hesitation. Closely, a razor sharp tendril was up close to his neck. As soon the razor was close to his neck, the Devilukean sisters and Yuuna, were on guard.

"Reconsider. I don't want to do this, Yuuki Rito." Yami continued to threatened the dark haired to was once an innocent denseful idiot.

Now, he was completely different as he is in front of her. He was straightforward, he was more on guard, his body was built than before. But if anything that has changed, were his eyes. The eyes she was starting to vex. The eyes that have seen things she once have. Why is such a thing that bothers her so much, or at least, why is she so sad about it?

"Your heart says, you want this to happen…" Rito said in front of the girls and enemy. "But you assassin pride says, yes!"

Yami really couldn't hold back any longer. She had the minds of an assassin she had before. Where there were no hesitation, no heart, no love. All she could think of is death and despair as an assassin.

 **She still wants to kill, Yuuki Rito.**

 _You are the target of my love! Okay!_

A memory had struck her as she regained her conscious. Yami looked closely at the tendril which was close to his neck. Suddenly, it couldn't stop shaking. She doesn't often do such a thing. Yami took a deeper breathe and sighed out her stress.

"If that's how it is, then, let us do a wager." Yami suggested for Rito.

Everybody stopped what their doing while the rest were at the raffle spot.

"If I win… I will kill you right there. In front of everyone who will watch the fight." Yami said her winnings.

The Devilukeans were completely caught off guard to hear the wager Yami had made. Yuuna was about to be her killer mode until Rito had raised his hand for her to stand down. Rito looked down at the blonde assassin as she fidget for a bit to see if he is capable to accept. Some were wondering what he'll say for her suggestion. And so, he continued on for his winnings.

"And what do I get if I win?"

Yami gripped her hand after Ritos winning suggestion she was going to give him. She was shaking, she really didn't want to do this, but as her code for assassin's, she never backs down.

"I...I…" Yami was having a stuttering problem like Yuuna for something she really didn't want to say.

Yami looked straight into Ritos eyes. Her eyes were glistening from the waters which were soon to come out. Ritos eyes were widened from what he's seeing. And finally, Yami said his winnings.

"I will leave this planet and never comeback."

The wind was the only thing making the sounds. The group can't believe what Yami was suggesting. As much as she wanted to change her mind, her heart was much more compelled for this arrangement. Yami is doing this for one reason, and that reason is right in front of her.

"Is that really what you want, Yami?"

"...yes… that is all."

Yami transformed her wings and flew off at night. Rito and the gang looked up at the shining golden darkness fly off leaving everybody a vibe of gloom. The vibe was too intense for the group. Someone has to break it before anything else gets worse. Eventually, Nana was enraged for what Rito had done.

"You… YOU GODDAMN JERK!" Nana yelled out as he slapped Rito as hard a she did for his idiotic wager.

"What the hell's your problem, Nana!?" Rito said with anger from Nana's slap. "You! You're what's the problem, playboy! You went a head and gave a stupid suggestion's Yami have made for you both!"

"Nana! You shouldn't do that to Rito!" Lala hold on a fought grip on Nana's shoulders until Nana backed off from the grip.

"No! Anue, this idiot is making his own life on the line! All because you are all talk not refusing to back out the tournament! And all you can do is stay calm!? Just what the hells is your problem!?"

"I had no fucking problem until your dumbass slapped me!"

 _Rito-san you really are taking up with those words!_ Momo thought after seeing some progression Rito have giving.

"How am I the dumbass!? You put your life on the line!" Nana continued to be pissed off from the outcome Rito will face.

"What happens if she actually wins!? She'll kill you right off the spot!"

"She won't." Rito said with an anger tone.

"There you go being all confident! Do you honestly think you can win? Even if you have, all you're ever going to get is a girl leaving the planet, which she has friends she will no longer see! Do you understand or even care at all!?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you accepting this!?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME ALRIGHT!?"

"Exactly!"

"..."

"... WAIT WHAT!?"

The whole group were stupendous from the truth Rito had revealed in front of them.

"You honestly think that she's going to kill me, think again. She didn't make that wager because she has her chances to finish me off, she did it because her pride as an assassin was going to hurt herself if she did. Don't you see, she was trying to protect me…"

Rito paused for a moment as he looked up at the sky.

"Because I became the target to her heart."

 **Lunatique Spaceship**

 _"Yami-chan, welcome home!"_ Lunatique greeted the blonde assassin as she headed straight to the bathroom.

Yami didn't greet her Artificial Intelligence as she placed her hand on the sink breathing heavily from the suggestion. And as she took deep breaths, water was starting to come out of her eyes. She hadn't shed a tear for so long. It was probably when Rito came back from wherever he had gone. As she teared up, she whimpered, and as whimpered she cried out out as much as possible.

"Dammit! Dammit…. Dammit…" she said from loud audio and mute herself low volume. "I'm such an idiot… I can't believe I… I… thought of that!" Yami said as she removed her hair clips and clothing. She headed into the shower letting the water run through her tears and body.

"I was literally… planning on killing him… "

Yami begins to slowly kneeled down to sit close to her knees and cried.

"I'm in love with him… so what choice do I have… even if it's possible for him to win… it's only… for the best…"

Golden Darkness, galaxies greatest assassin, have had hard targets she can surpassed. But one have gotten her heart, and maybe will be the last to see him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. As some of you may have know, I have canceled Amazing Corpse-kun due to realising he had no potential whatsoever. I never had any attention for him to be a complete Gary Stu or Mary Su as most viewers have called it. And I really wanted to change everything and so I have! Checkout my new work and improvement, Hachi Hachi: The Undead Hero! BNHA story.**_

 _ **That being said! What do yout think of problematic these two are having? And I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For more updates please follow/favorite this story and ,please, leave a review if you like!**_


	21. Tournament 1

**The following is a Fanfiction. I do not own To Love Ru Series or it's character's. Only OC fanfics. Please support the official release!**

 **Deviluke**

Sitting in his throne along with his lovely wife, who is the most beautiful women in the galaxy, Gid and Sephie were being observant for the tournament their daughters are participating. Along with their trusted Royal knight, Zastin, they are to witness the abilities the princesses of Deviluke have progress.

"Everything's set up, Gid-sama, Sephie-sama." Zastin in his armoured suit have kneeled for them of formality. "And it is with great honor to see your daughter's fighting experiences on Earth." He continued to be in formal towards the two gothic dressed royals (mostly His, but Sephie is more lovely I her dress.)

"It is noble of you to go this far for our daughters, Zastin-san. We really do appreciate you doing this." Sephie said under her mask given a lovely aroma in the air.

"Zastin, there's something across my mind I need to ask…" Gid ask with a certain twitch coming out of his head. "Why on devilukean planet are you wearing that headband?"

A bright pink head wrapped around the Royal knight forehead with a raw power of charm it was giving. It was quite tacky for a design, Zastin had created himself since he entered the world of Mangaka thanks to Ritos father. For the past year ( A\N: I'm certain of it, if not, let me know), after Yuuki Saibai assistance have been retired due to Lala's gadgets to boost their time before his manga deadline, Zastin has been working two jobs as a Mangaka assistant and the Royal Guard for Deviluke. As formative he can be, he is somewhat dim. Entering the manga world, he has to learn the art of Mangaka and the pride of being one. Wearing a headband written, "Devilue-Tan Fight! Doki Doki Fight!" boosts the confidence of one person to another, is what he had learned from Saibai.

"Gid-sama… As you may or may not remember, I have chosen a new path. A path which gives me the ambition for your daughter's and Rito-dono to fight on! I, Zastin, The servant and gaurdian of Deviluke will continue as Chief Assistant Mangaka and to be the best Mangaka in the galaxy! With this headband, it will give the power to support your daughters in battle-"

"YOU'RE BEING A COMPLETE DUMBASS IF YOU BELIEVE IN THAT CRAP! HELL, YOU'RE JUST BULLSHITING ON EARTH AGAIN ARENT YOU!?"

"Now, now, Darling, We must respect Zastins path no matter what."

"Sephie, please, don't baby him like he's our son!"

Hearing the term, _son,_ made the beautiful queen bliss. It would be nice to have a child again, at least, it would be nice for Gid to have a boy around. Sure he loves his daughters, of course he does, just thinking about having a son may not be a problem for him since Gid might have a boy this time if he thought of having more kids. Sephie would even want a child since the three daughters she have given birth are already grown up.

"Well~ it wouldn't be so bad to have a son." Sephie had said as she placed her hand on the chin of her face.

"That is if you're willing to have another child. Would be great to have a baby boy-"

"Rito." Gid said making her wife misunderstood the name.

"Oh how sweet of you. If Rito gets married to Lala than of course he can be your son! I'm so glad you have finally-"

"Sephie, that's not it. And, besides, even if Rito were to be my son-in-law, which he will not, he will have to face me in order to betrothed my Lala!" Gid said with pride and furious. Sephie had thought he accepted Rito after all, but unfortunately Gid does not accept Rito except for his daughter's wishes!

"Zastin, did you say Yuuki Rito will enter the fight?" Gid asked with curiously in his eyes.

"Yes, Zastin-sama!" He replied as he gave him the information.

"Even though he will compete with your daughters, he has made some certain progression over the past three months." Zastin inform Gid and Sephie as they hear about Rito.

"What sort of progression are we talking about?"

 **Night Before the Tournament**

It was a lovely evening and a quiet one in the area. The extraterrestrial beings are sleeping peacefully before the big event. Some of them, however, are working hard for their upcoming challenges; facing against both friend and foe, but most importantly, the enemy.

The dark haired teen looked up at the sky after taking a long night of training after the cause of the ruckus he and his friends had. Rito was lying in the middle of the hill, which was slightly steep, and going through memory lane. A memory when he was once a useless human who was being chased down from Kuro before he became his mentor. Kuro was given orders to assassinate Rito from Azenda the Tyrant. But if anything, aside from being a shelter place for Nemesis after her defeat by Gid, it was nigh where he discovers Yami's true feelings.

Now it all leads for the two of them to fight. Yami favor was only for his sake. If she wins, there's no way for her to hold back to kill him, however, if her love for Rito is strong, there's also a chance for her to leave and never come back. As for Rito's win, it's obvious she will take her word and leave earth.

Both suggestions are on the balance of fifty-fifty chance.

Yami cannot trust herself with Rito. Her own pride as an assassin is still within her. And even if Yami truly love Rito, she will eventually either collapse, or become a Darkness.

And it's all up to Rito to figure out what he will do with Yami.

Suddenly, a silhouette had stopped her evening walk with her dog. She looked over at who the dark teen was laying on the ground and stargazing at night. With a quick look she immediately knew exactly who it was.

"Yuuki-kun?" She asked walking over at the hill. She was holding a tight grip on the leash so her dog cannot leave. Rito looked back and notice exactly whose voice It was. After all, he wouldn't forget it, not ever since middle school. It was Harina Sairenji.

"Sairenji." Rito said looking over at the purple haired teen with a tan hoodie and leggings. "I see you're walking Marron for this fine evening." Rito said with a smile.

"Y-yeah! You know me and Marron! Always enjoy walks!" Haruna nervously chuckle said her own reasoning. "That aside, what are you doing?" Haruna asked Rito.

…

After an explanation about his situation, Sairenji fully understood what Rito has to do.

"I see… so Yami-san is making a water for that. And either she lose or win, she'll still has to leave." Haruna repetitive Rito's explanation to understand.

"That's exactly what is going on." Rito said lying next to Sairenji who is sitting next to him.

"D-do you have to do it?" Haruna asked looking up at the sky. "I mean, Yami is… an assassin… and you're…" with a moment of silence, the atmosphere was awkward. The vibe was ruined because of a tone of sadness and possibly doubt. "I may be human, but I've gone through a few experiences of my own, Sairenji." Rito said looking up calmly at the stars.

"That's the thing… we may have gone through experiences, but her and Mea and Nemesis, they're much more experience." Sairenji continued the pros and cons of the four fighters.

"You don't understand… I don't think you ever understand my troublesome days-"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

The wind was the only volume heard after that scream. It wasn't something expected for Sairenji to shout like that. But it was something Rito can understand more than the troublesome days he had and still is going on.

"How can you say understand… haven't we been living our lives together since the beginning of High school? Or the fact that we love each other?" She kept asking rhetorically from the sadness." She finally said the facts about Rito.

"Sairenji, this isn't about our feelings. And you know well that I still have to understand my own. But this isn't between us-"

"It is! We're talking about your life, Yuuki-kun!" Haruna couldn't stop backing down as she decided to pin him down. As she did Matron was still sleeping on the grass tied up from the nearest pole.

"If what Yami said is true, then It's only the best to dropout of the tournament! Please reconsider! Please… please…" suddenly tears were dripping from the glazed eyes Haruna had made.

"I… I don't want to lose you again."

Haruna was completely different from before. This time, she was as forceful as ever. She unzipped her hoodie and grabbed Rito's hand to place underneath her natural size breast.

"Don't you feel it? My heart won't stop beating... Because I worry about you… because I worship you, Yuuki-kun! And I… really… I really…" with and opening, Rito reverse the pin and looked directly into Haruna's eyes.

"Looking into my eyes… Haruna."

Hearing Sairenji name had made her heart beat faster. And the eyes Rito have given her were so determined. It was sadness, it was painful, and it was very ambitious. Rito wanted to fight Yami; and to have Sairenji's approval, and an oath, his eyes are the glares of saying, "I'm Not Going Anywhere"

"I have to fight her. I want to save her. And I'm not going anywhere. Believe me."

Haruna was completely red from the stern expression and the far maturity Rito had become. He was so fierce than ever and still was the same Rito here, always care about others business.

…

The two of them walked over at Harunas apartment and soon departed.

Sairenji looked over at Rito walking away from the building, hoping to give a signal from him saying everything will be alright. And as he stopped for a few seconds, Rito turned around and looked up at Sairenji from below. The signal he had given her was having his hand placed on his heart.

The wind blew from her beautiful purple hair and soon remembered what she had done.

"KYAAAA~ I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY LET HIM TOUCH MY BREAST! THIS IS NOT WHAT INTENDED AT ALL! DOES HE THINK OF ME AS A PERVERT! I WAS ONLY UPSET! UPSET! KYAAA! I WANNA DIE!"

Sairenji ran over to her bed and deeply put her face into the pillow wishing everything is over.

 **Fallen Leaf Tournament!**

Outside of the Sainan High School, there were a few students who arrived at the field who have not won a raffle. For those who had won, gets to see a full view of the tournament out in space. As the ones who lost gets to watch it on earth in the gymnasium lining up to get tickets.

As some of the viewers were lining up, others were in the center of the field in three different columns.

1st Column: the winners who have won the seats to see a live view in person.

2nd: Opponent 1 seatings-

Momo Belia Deviluke

Kurosaki Mea

Lala Satalin Deviluke

Yuuna Pendleton

Yuuki Rito

3rd: Opponent 2 Seatings

Tsuyayoshi Maiko

Nana Aster Deviluke

Suzuki Eina

Kosuke Uryu

Yami

As for the announcers there was Nemesis and for a ring girl, which was chosen from the boys, Tearju Lunatique.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual, Fallen Leaf Tournament! *Sponsored by Hetap!"

(A/N: LMFAO! I've always wanted to put this in a Fan fiction! And I finally did!)

"Here as your announcer and host of the Torunament, The Student Council President, Nemesis!where live with second Announcer Our School Principal!"

"Nemesis-Sama! Thank you so much for bringing me here! Now, Let panties drop! And the Oppai Pop! It is almost time for the best times of our lives!"

"WHY THE HELL IS HE AN ANNOUNCER!" All the class said unison.

Immediately, the three columns including the announcer booth were lift off into space. Everyone were bit paranoid from the gravity, but the gravitational pull Lala and some of Zastins guards adjust, there was a complete balance inside. As for the outside, the whole field of the tournament was like an inner core of earth, or at least it's own sphere. Above them was a clear picture view of planet Earth. One seating column on one side of the sphere and the other at the opposite side of the sphere. As for the live broadcast, there were spacebots surrounding the view from inside the ring sphere and outside of the ring.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen before we start the match, there are some things you should know!" Nemesis saying a few words before the match.

"There are no weapons allowed in this ring. However, powers are allowed in this tournament! As for the ring, you will see it's in a circular sphere almost half the size of a skyscraper! We are not allowing countdowns or out of bounds! It is a completely opened world match! With the virtual technology thanks to Tearju Lunatique and Lala Deviluke, there is no worries of losing or worrying about the laws of physics! The dome is completely the same weight as the earth gravity, and there are no worries of trying to break the doom!"

With all details said and done, Nemesis and the Principal have air hype of for the next details.

"For those in injuries, you will have the lovely Nurse, Mikado Ryoko and Murasame Oshizu! No worries, it's not like things will be brutal… That is if you fight the strongest!"

"Nemesis-sama! You think if you punch me really hard, I'll get a chance to feel those voluptuous figures?" The principal asked.

"Yes!"

"She's enjoying this as much as we are." Momo muttered as Mea nodded.

That being said the details it was time for the first match.

"Now! It is time for our Ring girl to announce and observe our match! TEARJU LUNATIQUE!"

The long golden hair beauty came out to begin the first match, but there was something off about her. Everybody's eyes were completely on guard at Tearjus appearance. All the boys were wooing and the females were about to go against the indecency, mostly because they don't have big greats like her because of how she was dressed.

"WOOO! Looks like Tearju is definitely going all fan service!" Nemesis announced putting one foot on the booth and the other on the table. "UWAAAH! Tearju-chan! Please let me get a groping session right now-"

"Oh no! It see!s like this servant ain't good enough as an announcer!"

Tearju came out with her body almost exposed from every part of the body. She had her hair tied up into twin tails; her referee shirt tighten and small only covering half of her breast, which were one of the reasons why it barely fits. But because Nemesis wanted to have fun, she also gave Tearju black bloomers instead of shorts. Little did anyone knew in the columns, back on earth, all the hormone's teenage boys were getting a good camera shot of Tearju. Luckily, Kotegawa and Sairenji had broken every camera there was.

"W-why did I end up being the ring girl…" she asked as some of her tears were dripping.

"Ring Girl-chan, please begin the match!" Nemesis demanded.

"R-right! U-umm… let the two fighters enter the stage! Please!"

Momo, who was going up against Tsuyayoshi, was breathing in and putting up her ego.

"Momo! Do your best!" Lala cheered her on.

"Momo-chan! Good Luck!" Mea wished her luck.

"D-do your best!" And Yuuna wished her the best while trying not to stutter.

"Don't worry, I'll finish this quickly. One I win, I won't hold back, Mea-chan." She said with a smile across her face.

"I will accept any challenges! Especially if it's lucky, right, senpai?"

Mea looked over at Rito who was staying focus on the match. He quickly withdraws and looked over at Momo.

"Do your best, Momo." He said giving her the thumbs up.

"Of course!"

The two columns gotten close enough to enter the ring. The two fighters meet up in the center of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow me to introduce these two! This girl is sweet on the outside, but darker and possible perverse in the inside, Momo Belia Deviluke!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT!"

"VERSUS! This dude doesn't look all that tough but I'm certain he got something up his sleeves, AND MEMBER OF THE VENUS MOMO CLUB, Tsuyayoshi Maiko!"

"NO LIE! I know everything about our lovely, Momo-chan! No worries brethren! I will inform you the details of our Momo!" Tsuyayoshi said wearing an old fashion yukata and headband written VMC.

The green gothic wardrobe chick had a shiver from Tsuyayoshi after knowing the truth about him being in a club named after her.

 _I need to end this quickly!_ She thought horrifically from the tension Maiko was giving.

"Alright… START!" Tearju announced as the whole stadium turned into an actual martial art stadium seen in anime.

(A/N: you get to decide what sort of stadium. I think of the Dark Tournament from Yu Yu Hakusho.)

"MOMO-CHAN I LOVE YOU-"

With just one punch in the face, Momo claimed victory as her opponent was punched across the field.

"Hahahahaha! That was price less! Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems this might be the first ever match to end quickly!"

 _She really is enjoying this…_ Rito thought as he looked over at the booth.

A sudden atmosphere surrounding him was giving him a heave weight on his back. As he looked over at the other side if the ring, there were certain glares. One of them happens to be the enemy from what Rito seen through his disguised eyes. Some were just different colors, it's hard to see as they must've hidden their presence. But he's certain that one of them may be the spy.

But what was more crossing his mind, was that the golden assassin was also glaring at him. A certain glare which is meant for death. And a little bit of sorrow.

 _Im sorry, Yami.._ Rito thought as he stares at her. _but like you, I'm also taking this seriously. And I have to do this... Even if it means fighting you!_

Rito only had one focus and it was to fight the spy, and know who have sent him.

Now all is more trouble than ever.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Now there are two situations he must face! Saving his friend from killing him/leaving earth, and Facing the enemy! Sorry it took a while, but I had to put details of the fights for different groups. Also, I released a new series, call it an AU or Reboot from my original fanfic Corpse-kun, Hachi Hachi!T Undead Hero. That aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter, chances are the chapters will update next month or sooner since I am starting to have more detail ideas for the fights. So please review on what you think, and follow/favorite for new updates!**_


End file.
